De la Tierra a Cybertron
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Las heridas del pasado persiguen al Equipo Prime y de ellos dependerá si deciden ignorarlas o enfrentarlas. Estar varados en la Tierra representará una nueva oportunidad de encontrarse con los sentimientos que consideraban olvidados. Autobots y Decepticons continúan en disputa por la supremacía total. (Secuela de Crónicas de Cybertron: Géneros de todo un poco)
1. Respondiendo al llamado

**Saludos a la comunidad de fanfiction… tal como lo prometí: la secuela de **_**Crónicas de Cybertron **_**inicia.**

**De antemano, les indico que su secuela tendrá variantes en lo que se refiere al apego de TRANSFORMERS PRIME. Si desean una historia apegada a la serie les sugiero la lectura del fic My first time de Cyberkia.**

**Como bien lo dije en el fic anterior: tendrá sus dificultades para el Pricee, como a su vez, su secuela estará enfocada a las emociones. Espero que me acompañen en ésta secuela. No olviden comentar. Poco a poco las dudas e interrogantes se resolverán, así que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>DE LA TIERRA A CYBERTRON<strong>

_**Capítulo 1: Respondiendo al llamado**_

Había transcurrido casi un año terrestre en que Optimus Prime y su equipo había escapado de Cybertron en la nave Omega. Los autobots habían quedado "varados" en un planeta donde según la programación de la nave tenían contemplado una misión de exploración.

Por otra parte, Megatron al igual que los decepticons enfrentaban la misma dificultad de establecer contacto con los suyos. Las batallas que ambos bandos sostenían implicaba la posibilidad de someter al contrario. Ningún bando deseaba ceder.

¿Qué había sucedido en ése tiempo?

Optimus empezaba a dudar si su llamada había surtido efecto, como a su vez, la pérdida de Elita One había sido un factor importante en el estado anímico. Ahora su tristeza se enfocaba en no saber nada de sus compañeros que estaban en Cybertron.

En la historia anterior, una de los últimos sueños que el Prime había tenido consistía en ver morir a Tailgate y Arcee en manos de Airachnnide. Optimus podía sentir el dolor y el miedo de quienes soñaba, eso le preocupaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, Ratchet quien estaba al pendiente de los autobots en el aspecto médico seguía de cerca a su amigo el Prime, confortándole y animándolo a continuar liderándoles.

**Entre el sueño y la realidad**

Era una tarde cualquiera que se observaba en Cybertron, la base autobot iniciaba sus ciclos de gloria, muchos jóvenes tanto mechs y femmes se incorporaban al llamado de los Prime. En uno de los salones de la academia militar había un grupo selecto de autobots quienes recibían en persona las asesorías por uno de los trece Prime.

Parecía un día ordinario, la clase era Historia Cybertroniana.

-Como pueden observar, Cybertron cada día va evolucionando y las expediciones de nuestros antepasados nos han llevado a tomar lo mejor de cada especie, sin embargo; estamos conscientes que si no aprendemos de nuestros errores, nuestro futuro será incierto.

El mecanismo que hablaba era un mech que en apariencia no era joven, pero tampoco viejo; portaba una capa. Todos le tenían respeto y observaban con atención a lo que él decía.

Sin embargo, como en la mayoría de las clases; no falta quien pasaba los recados por medio de las clásicas notas; dos mecanismos se estaban comunicando. Una femme en tonalidad lila descubría la pequeña nota en el cuál se encontraba escrita una frase: _"Te quiero Ariel"._

La femme dirige la mirada hacia quien le había enviado el papel; y el afortunado era un mech de una apariencia gentil cuyos ópticos eran expresivos.

-Cadete Orión Pax, ¿Podría repetir lo último que acabo de decir? –Expresó el asesor fingiendo enojo.

El mech mencionado no puede responder y su rostro hace que tome una tonalidad morada; todos en la clase empiezan a reírse. De repente se observa alguien que levanta la mano y el asesor procede a darle la palabra.

-Hablaba sobre la profecía de la Matriz de Liderazgo Viviente; en el cuál se habla de un mecanismo que ignora ser un Prime, como a su vez tendrá la responsabilidad de contener una energía diferente. –Era la voz de una femme.

-Por lo visto joven Ariel le importa lo que a su amigo pueda pasarle, ¿verdad? –Habló el mech en tono satisfactorio.-Agradezca Joven Pax que hay alguien que se preocupa por usted.

-No volverá a pasar maestro Alpha. –Respondió el mech tímidamente.

Las imágenes empiezan a desvanecerse ya que el sonido de varias puertas se abre y una alarma en común se escucha por todo el lugar.

-¡Jefe, despierta! – Se escuchó la voz de Ratchet.

Un mecanismo se encontraba recostado en la hypercma, sus ópticos azules empezaban a activarse, logrando reconocer a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre viejo amigo? –Expresó el mech con cierta pereza… cosa inusual en él.

-Un puente espacial se abrió –Dijo el médico de forma contundente.

El Prime abandona la hyper cama y junto con Ratchet se dirigen hacia la sala principal. Los dos mecanismos conversaban.

-Ratchet estoy preocupado, es la tercera ocasión en que vuelvo a tener esa visión en la recarga.

-Optimus, es obvio que nuestros recuerdos se quedan muy arraigados en nuestro subconsciente. Pero sólo queda en eso.

-Quisiera darte la razón. – Emitió un suspiro el Prime.

Los mecanismos habían llegado a la sala principal en donde eran esperados por Bumblebee y Bulkhead.

-¿Ratchet, dónde estabas? –Preguntó Bulkhead extrañado.

-Debía despertar a Optimus. –Respondió el susodicho.

-Ratchet, activa la pantalla. –Habló el Prime con voz de mando.

El doctor obedecía la orden aunque tenía dificultades para dar una imagen de calidad.

-Según lo que aparece en el mapa, un puente espacial se abrió y todo indica que no está muy lejos de éste lugar. – Explicaba el médico autobot.

-Desde que llegamos a éste planeta, hemos tenido dificultad para adaptarnos. A diferencia de Cybertron, la Tierra cuenta con muchos climas y biodiversidad. Es obvio que no tenemos las mismas facilidades que en nuestro planeta pero debemos continuar. –Expresó Optimus con un regocijo.

"¿Serán amigos o enemigos?" –Cuestionó Bumblebee a base de sonidos.

-¿Qué sugieres Optimus? – Cuestionó Bulkhead.

-Debemos averiguarlo, si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados; Megatron sacará provecho de esto. –Respondió el Prime. –Ratchet, Bulkhead y Bee abran el puente terrestre y recuerden no llamar la atención.

Ratchet activaba el puente terrestre y los tres autobots proceden a transformarse y abandonan la base.

Optimus se encuentra un poco inquieto, sin embargo un elevador interrumpe sus pensamientos y una figura de tez morena y cabello negro entra en la base.

-¡Prime! –gritó aquel hombre.

-Agente Fowler –respondió el Prime con cortesía.

Como bien saben William Fowler es un hombre de carácter fuerte. Este humano había sido el Primer contacto humano que los autobots habían tenido en la Tierra. Con la ayuda de él, Optimus y su equipo habían pasado desapercibidos ante los ojos del mundo.

-Espero que no sean malas noticias para que hayan activado el puente terrestre. –Expresó con severidad el hombre.

-Mis elementos fueron a investigar sobre la presencia del puente espacial abierto, estamos a la espera en conocer si se trata de nuestros amigos en Cybertron o si son enemigos.

-Procuren no armar más alborotos como la última vez. –Habló aquel hombre de forma tajante.

Fowler abandonaba la base, mientras que Optimus seguía las comunicaciones.

-¡Optimus, necesitamos tu ayuda! –indicó Ratchet por medio del canal de comunicaciones.

De inmediato Optimus procede a transformarse en el tráiler Peterbilt e ingresa al puente terrestre.

**La persecución**

Ratchet, en compañía de Bee y Bulkhead se integran a una de las carreteras en donde presentían en que podrían haber ingresado los viajeros espaciales.

-Chicos, utilicen su escáner de energía en los vehículos que vean, recuerden que no debemos levantar sospechas. –Indicó el médico.

Los autobots haciendo caso de la indicación deciden activar su escáner y de manera sutil dirigían su observación hacia ellos, al parecer todo indicaba cierta normalidad. Repentinamente el escáner de Bumblebee detecta anomalía en un vehículo de color carmesí, como a su vez Ratchet detecta que un segundo mecanismo está derramando energon.

-Ratchet, creo que los tengo localizados – Indicó Bulkhead.

-Me comunicaré con Optimus para que nos apoye, por ahora nos encarguemos del vehículo más cercano.

De inmediato, la velocidad de los vehículos aumentan, por otra parte, el vehículo carmesí acelera la velocidad y decide salir de la carretera. Al parecer, deseaba proteger a otro mecanismo.

Bumblebee y Bulkhead empiezan a acercarse a él con cierta peligrosidad. De forma repentina el vehículo carmesí da un giro y procede a transformarse, activando su arma para hacer un disparo de advertencia.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-gritó el mecanismo carmesí.

Ratchet se incorpora haciendo que sus compañeros se transformen, Bulkhead y Bee deciden activar sus armas, pero Ratchet los detiene.

-¡Somos autobots! – Dijo Ratchet en tono neutral.

El mech carmesí sonríe.

-Me llamo CliffJumper y soy el segundo al mando del comandante Ultra Magnus.

Los tres autobots sonríen y respiran de forma aliviada, estrechando sus manos.

-Bienvenido a la tierra CliffJumper – Habló en tono afectivo Bulkhead – Yo soy Bulkhead, el amarillito es Bumblebee y el que tiene el tono amargado es Ratchet.

-Gusto en conocerlos, ¿Optimus se encuentra bien? –preguntó el recién llegado.

-De hecho está persiguiendo a un segundo mecanismo, ya que pensábamos que eran el enemigo. –Respondió Ratchet.

-Con todo respeto, será mejor alcanzarlo, temo que Optimus pueda pasarla mal…

-¿Quién te acompaña Cliff? –preguntó extrañado el mech verde.

-La Oficial Scorpio. –Respondió el mech carmesí.

Bee cuando escuchó el nombre de Scorpio decide transformarse y acelera a toda velocidad. Los dos mech se extrañan de la actitud de su compañero y todos deciden seguirlo.

Optimus se había incorporado a la persecución, en ésta ocasión su escáner detectó al segundo mecanismo; era una motocicleta azul cromado, como a su vez dejaba algunos rastros de energon. El Prime experimentaba una cierta adrenalina, ya que le recordaba sus momentos dorados en los cuales perseguía a los decepticons.

Sin embargo, observa que el mecanismo a quien persigue se dirige hacia él, la velocidad de la motocicleta aumentaba.

"Tránquilo Prime" – Se decía así mismo.

Súbitamente la motocicleta se transforma, tomando la forma de una femme.

-¡Prepárate a caer! – Gritó la femme con furia y llevando sus cuchillas al frente.

El tráiler Peterbilt frena de forma estrépita y comienza a transformarse.

-¡Por Primus! – volvió a exclamar la femme, ya que había escuchado a su compañero la indicación de que se detuviera pero el impulso ya era demasiado tarde.

La femme descompone su posición de ataque, logra girar su cuerpo haciendo que su cabeza chocara con el rostro del Prime. Debido al impulso, los dos mecanismos caen en medio de la arena.

Los cuatro vehículos habían llegado, observando la escena. Podía distinguirse al Prime llevándose las manos al rostro, mientras que la femme permanecía en estado de inconsciencia. Optimus ve a su alrededor y observa que la femme no responde como a su vez el energon que estaba perdiendo el mecanismo.

-¡Arcee! – Exclamó el Prime en tono de sorpresa.

-Sigue con vida después de todo. –Respondió el médico autobot.

Bumblebee emite un sonido que indicaba preocupación.

-¡Diantres!- refunfuñó CliffJumper – Por lo visto la herida que Shockwave le hizo no ha sanado por completo. Debí haberme percatado de eso…

-¿Qué Shockwave le hizo qué? – Intervino Bulkhead.

Optimus decide tomar el cuerpo de la femme entre sus brazos y observa al mech carmesí.

-Te recuerdo muy bien CliffJumper, por lo visto Magnus te entrenó muy bien. –Habló el Prime tratando de recuperar el ánimo. –Por ahora debemos llevarlos a la base; todas nuestras dudas serán resueltas después de que recuperen sus energías.

Ratchet procedía a activar el puente terrestre, haciendo que los autobots ingresaran en el interior de él.

Optimus Prime sentía una alegría en su spark al encontrarse con sus compañeros de armas pero a la vez una aflicción embargaba a su chispa. Optimus tenía referencia de lo talentoso y cruel que podría ser Shockwave, conocía el pasado de Arcee y temía que la femme pudiera tener un nuevo proceso traumático.

**Heridas**

Arcee empezaba a tener la conciencia, durante el choque que tuvo con Optimus había aprovechado a recuperar la energía que había perdido. Como bien recordarán, Arcee no había entrado en recarga desde que habían llegado a Kaón.

Sus ópticos empiezan a activarse y observa que el médico autobot es quien cuida de ella.

-¿Doctor Ratchet? –habló con extrañeza la femme.

-Puedes tratarme de tú Arcee. –Respondió el médico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tuve inconciente? –preguntó la femme.

-Día y medio según éste planeta.

La femme procura incorporarse y observa que está en su modo base (o en otras palabras sin armadura).

-Tranquila –dijo Ratchet – No permití que nadie te tocara, pero fue necesario hacerte una revisión general; tu armadura tenía algunas grietas como a su vez las cicatrices en tu espalda y la herida que te hizo Shockwave…

Arcee reacciona con cierto pavor, ya que vuelven sus recuerdos sobre su tortura y el asesinato de su compañero Tailgate. Ratchet intuye que hay algo mal.

-¡Ratchet, por mi culpa mataron a Tailgate! –expresó con llanto la femme.

El médico queda perturbado ante esa revelación, poco a poco le pide que vaya expresando todo lo sucedido, Arcee empieza a tener una crisis y por precaución el médico decide aplicarle un sedante, logrando que de nuevo cayera en una recarga.

Ratchet sale de la bahía médica y para sorpresa de éste Optimus Prime estaba afuera…

-¿Entonces es cierto? – preguntó Optimus con pesar.

-Sobrevivió a la tortura del enemigo, pero la muerte de Tailgate le afectó demasiado. Ella deseaba hablar contigo pero no se lo permití… tuve que sedarla.

-Primus sabe que necesitamos de todos para enfrentar a los decepticons, ella es fuerte y podrá levantarse con la ayuda que le brindemos.

-Tú lo has dicho Prime. Espero que tu actitud hacia ella sea la más correcta… por el bien de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero su comprensión en poderla actualizar... bienvenidos los comentarios.<strong>


	2. Cuestión de Honor

**Muchas gracias a los primeros comentarios como a su vez a quienes se han apuntado a seguir ésta historia. Me ha caído en gracia un comentario para ser explícitos: "hijo de la llorona" (si les gusta algunos modismos podemos implementarlos).**

**Toda duda se irá aclarando en su momento; me gustaría decirles lo que pasará más adelante pero es romper el encanto… así que los dejo con un segundo capítulo.**

_**Capítulo 2: Cuestión de Honor**_

CliffJumper había asimilado su nuevo "hogar" y durante la recarga de su socia, aprovechó para informar al resto del equipo sobre la situación en Cybertron, principalmente sobre la decisión de Ultra Magnus de enviarlos como refuerzos.

El mech carmesí hablaba de una manera apasionada y adolorida cuando se refería a la pérdida de su escuadrón como a la vez de la tortura de Arcee y Tailgate. Optimus empieza a notar que Cliff oculta algo… ya que, durante la persecución, (principalmente en la parte donde la femme azul permanecía inconsciente) la mirada del mech se turbó.

-En otras palabras; los decepticons saben en donde estamos. –Fue la expresión de Ratchet aunque más se escuchaba como una afirmación.

El mech asiente con la cabeza.

-Magnus tiene al resto del equipo en Kaón, y mientras no haya un portal ellos no pueden llegar hasta aquí. No sé si aplaudir o preocuparme. –Respondió Bulkhead.

Bee por otra parte, escuchaba aunque su mirada estaba enfocada en la bahía médica, Cliff se da cuenta de ello.

-¿Te preocupa Arcee? –Dijo el mech carmesí con gentileza.

"Al igual que a ti" –Expresaba el mech amarillo a su manera.

-Con todo respeto Cliff, quiero preguntarte algo ¿Por qué decidiste acompañar a Arcee a la Tierra? –Optimus tenía dudas, ya que el mech carmesí llevaba tres años con los autobots, por lo tanto no era tan novato como Arcee.

Todos voltean a ver al mech carmesí, sabía que tarde o temprano no podría evitar el cuestionamiento y, al ver que Arcee no estaba presente decidió hablar.

-Cuando iniciaron el reclutamiento de nuevos cadetes para las fuerzas autobots estuve presente en las pruebas de admisión, era impresionante ver a los mech mostrar sus mejores dotes y orientarlos en sus habilidades. Pero de repente todo cambió: Dos femmes habían llegado al patio de entrenamiento y peleaban entre sí.

Optimus, Bee y Bulkhead se les viene a la mente el enfrentamiento que sostuvieron Arcee y Elita One.

-Una de ellas tenía experiencia: la novia del comandante Prime, la otra era una aspirante a cadete. La fama de Elita One quien no había sido tocada nunca en batalla se rompía en aquel día, sin embargo, la comandante One tenía el apoyo de Prime, mientras que a ella, con la nariz cubierta de energon decidía continuar… no hubo alguien que le apoyara. –Expresó con sentimiento el mech carmesí.

Optimus sentía un cierto remordimiento, Cliff tenía toda la razón.

-Desde ese entonces prometí que algún día la conocería… pero todo cambió cuando supe que ella se había convertido en la novia del comandante Star Saber.

Los ópticos de los presentes empiezan a lucir tristes, ya que había sido un mech honorable y buen amigo.

-¿Estás insinuando que estás enamorado de Arcee o es la admiración por ella la que te hace sentir esto? – Inquirió el Prime.

Todos voltean a ver a Optimus, ya que era la primera vez en que él hacía un cuestionamiento de ése tipo (y más si tenía que ver con Arcee).

"¿Qué le pasa a Optimus, se volvió loco?" –Inquirió Bee.

"¿Acaso Optimus está celoso por Arcee?" Era la pregunta que Ratchet tenía en la mente.

-Con todo respeto comandante, no sé si sea amor… pero debo protegerla. –Respondió con contundencia el mech carmesí.

-Gracias Cliff, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. –Respondió el Prime con un suspiro mientras abandonaba al grupo de mechs.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo chicos? –cuestionó Cliff.

-Tranquilo Cliff, Optimus te entiende a la perfección. –Inquirió Bulkhead.

**Cumpliendo el juramento**

Arcee volvía de nuevo en sí, esta vez; descubrió que nadie le hacía compañía. De forma lenta volvió a incorporarse, seguía en su modo base (protoforma color plateado). Sus pies tocan el piso frío de la bahía médica y con delicadeza empieza a caminar.

Ella observa que en la habitación había un espejo de tamaño completo en donde la femme podía apreciarse tal como era; empieza a girar de perfil y observa las dos cicatrices en su espalda: Orión y Scorpio seguían ahí, pero de repente observa una tercera cicatriz que había quedado en una de las partes de su cabeza… la tortura que Shockwave le había hecho pasar quedaría grabado en ella.

"Que tu dolor nunca te haga olvidar lo que has aprendido"

Esa frase escuchaba la femme en su interior…

-Maestro Alpha, cumpliré con mi misión de Proteger al Prime. Una Oficial de la Guardia Elite no debe olvidar su juramento. –Habló la femme en un tono solemne.

Arcee estaba ante una encrucijada: Su comandante en turno le desagradaba (aunque había notado algunos cambios, pero ella creía que Optimus actuaba así por lástima o por respetar la memoria de su novia Elita One), a su vez, su spark sentía algo especial por el antiguo ser de su comandante (cosa que le torturaba los circuitos, ya que pensaba que no era correcto), como a su vez ¿cómo reaccionaría el Prime si le dijera que sabe la verdad?

-Si voy a cumplir con mi deber, deberé convertirme en un Prime: Fría, sarcástica y **sin emociones**. Para ello necesito plantearme nuevas directivas a mi memoria… lo único que le pido a Primus es que mi spark no me traicione.

Arcee había formulado tres directivas que se dispondría cumplir al pie de la letra:

1.- Proteger al Prime sin importar perder la vida en el proceso.

2.- Hablar lo indispensable con el Prime (cero afinidad).

3.- **Que nunca se me olvide: Optimus Prime es propiedad de Elita One**.

Una cuarta directiva se podría resumir en proteger a los miembros del equipo sin importar lo que ella pudiera sentir.

Después que hubo valorado esas directivas, la femme decide electrificar su cuerpo para que su armadura volviera adaptarse; observando que lucía muy diferente a su otra forma: su armadura en sí tenía toques sexys, su figura era envidiable como a su vez sus cuchillas estaban preparadas para la batalla.

-Como diría mi maestra Elita: La misión acaba de empezar. –Concluyó la femme de buen modo mientras abandonaba la bahía médica.

Mientras eso sucedía, los mechs se encontraban en el simulador de entrenamientos, los golpes se escuchaban como a su vez los gritos de satisfacción al pelear. Aprovechaban el momento para retarse unos a otros. Cliff hacía gala de sus habilidades de combate al igual que el resto del equipo.

-¡Vamos Jefe, ese con es tuyo! –gritó Bulkhead.

Optimus dirige una sonrisa maliciosa y con dos movimientos de su espada el con cae inactivo.

En esta ocasión peleaban con holoformas y bases robóticas adaptadas para sentir el contacto real en batalla.

La femme escucha el ruido y observa que están peleando en un nivel 7 de peligrosidad. Decide acercarse a la ventana y observa a sus compañeros.

"CliffJumper sabes pelear de forma brutal, no dejes que te gane el estilo de pelea del equipo" Cuestionó la femme para sus adentros.

La simulación termina y los mechs empiezan a salir, la femme azul cromado permanece oculta. Mientras que ellos aumentaban su ego… no se percataron que Arcee había entrado en el simulador, haciéndose que la puerta se cierre. Observa que en el interior hay un interruptor en el cuál puede manipular el nivel de peligrosidad y decide aumentarla dos niveles más.

-Chicos, ¿escucharon eso? –Indicó Bulkhead.

-¡¿Quién de ustedes dejó encendido el simulador?! –cuestionó Ratchet.

"Vean esto chicos" –indicó Bee.

De repente todos se acercan a la ventana y descubren que la femme azul cromado está en el interior y observan el nivel en que ha puesto el simulador.

-¡Arcee, detén el simulador! –gritó CliffJumper.

-¡¿Qué pretendes Arcee?! –Gritó el Prime en tono de preocupación.

-¡Voy a comprobar lo que pienso de éste simulador! ¡Ya los vi en acción, ahora les toca observarme! –Habló la femme sin voltear a ver a sus compañeros.

De inmediato aparecen en el simulador un grupo de mechs como a su vez algunos seekers realizando ataques aéreos.

-¡Espero que no sea parte de su trauma! – Exclamó el médico.

La femme con una mirada fría se acercó a velocidad y con movimientos rápidos la femme decapitaba a los cons; a su vez utilizaba su arma y disparaba en el centro de los seekers haciéndose que se desplomaran.

Un segundo grupo de cons aparecen con una velocidad rápida, sin embargo la femme utilizando el arma de su maestra decide dispararle en medio de los ópticos como a su vez en la cámara de chispa… si hubiera sido una batalla real, la femme había hecho toda una masacre.

Con el movimiento que le caracterizaba al guardar su arma (estilo robocop) la femme finaliza el entrenamiento.

-Con todo respeto, pero ésta simulación se queda corta: en batalla estas cosas se mueven más rápido y no tienen piedad con nadie… ¡Si voy a estar bajo sus órdenes dejen de pelear como sparklings! –Expresó la femme con ira.

Todos observaban que la femme portaba una mirada fría y vengativa… Bee, al igual que Optimus se espantan, ya que habían conocido que la femmes en sus inicios procuraba ser pacifista.

-El perder a Elita y Tailgate le afectó demasiado. –Habló Ratchet con tristeza.

-¿Ahora comprende por qué no puedo dejar a Arcee sola? –Habló Cliff como si fuese reproche.

Las puertas del simulador empiezan a abrirse, aunque la femme sentía el deseo de abrazar a sus compañeros decide contenerse y con un aire marcial camina hacia el Prime.

-Soy la Oficial Arcee Scorpio, único miembro activo de la Guardia Elite, mi prioridad es entregar la información que el último de los Trece Prime le confió a su sucesor, en este caso al comandante Optimus Prime.

La femme en sí actuaba como si fuese un robot "ordinario": sin emoción y en tono neutro.

-Arcee, por favor cálmate. –Habló Cliff en tono conciliador.

Ella lo ignora y se dirige hacia la computadora principal. Optimus no sabe cómo reaccionar, ya que no esperaba una reacción tan drástica.

La femme decide proyectar en sus ópticos el mapa que había memorizado en los registros de Iacon. Ratchet decide activar la computadora y con una serie de comandos logra "copiar" lo que los ópticos de Arcee proyectan, como a su vez, proyecta los expedientes de los miembros del equipo.

-Como pueden observar caballeros, el Maestro Alpha Trion confiaba en éste equipo liderado por Optimus y en cuanto ustedes tuvieran esto, el Prime en turno sabría qué hacer. –Respondió la femme en un tono más calmado.

-Oficial Scorpio, descanse. –Habló Optimus con su voz de mando.

La femme obedece la orden.

Optimus se coloca de frente a la femme, sus ópticos empiezan a examinarla de pies a cabeza.

-Por la forma en que me habló significa que Alpha Trion no la liberó de su cargo. Le otorgo el permiso para que hable con toda libertad y sin protocolos. –Habló el Prime.

Todos quedan observando el porqué de ese cambio tan repentino en la femme.

-El último Prime no me liberó debido a que la información que mostré debía serle útil, como a su vez el juramento que hice en compañía de mis hermanas es el que me mantiene con vida. El proteger al Prime no es si me agrada o no, yo elegí libremente. –Habló la femme en tono neutral.

-Así que… sólo un Prime puede liberarla de su deber.- Respiró resignado.

"Por favor Primus que no se le vaya a pasar la mano" – Suplicaba Ratchet de forma mental.

Optimus rompiendo todo protocolo extiende su mano hacia la femme; ella se extraña ya que ése gesto va en compañía de una sonrisa… cosa que no había previsto, y por inercia decide responder a ese gesto.

-Si va estar bajo mis órdenes: Primero, deberá tratarme de tú, no soportaré el Usted. Segundo, es cierto que al inicio no me cayó nada bien, pero durante éste año en la Tierra yo cambié; Tercero: Procure sonreír y lo más importante: En esta base no hay rangos… todos somos una familia (aunque algo disfuncional) y a la vez nos protegemos los unos a los otros. Por lo tanto te libero de tu rango… míranos como tus amigos.

El Prime la jala con una cierta fuerza y decide abrazarla. Todo el mundo empieza a practicar una especie de abrazo grupal. La femme decide desactivar sus ópticos por instantes y emite una pequeña sonrisa.

"Maestros: será más difícil cumplir con mi deber de lo que pensé" –Pensó para sus adentros.


	3. Asimilando el entorno

**Capítulo 3: **_**Asimilando el entorno**_

En algún punto muy lejano de la órbita terrestre, una nave de combate decepticon permanecía inmóvil. En el interior de ella había cierto alboroto. Starscream quien era el segundo al mando observa con cierto desdén al planeta.

**Starscream P.O.V.**

Ya tenemos un buen tiempo varados en este planeta, pensábamos que esta lucha podríamos ganarla fácilmente… Megatron se está tardando mucho en acabar con el Prime y eso me desespera a tal grado que ya no sé si pueda soportar estar bajo sus órdenes.

Mi spark me pide acción, quiero luchar a mi estilo… pero al igual que los autobots buscamos el energon para sobrevivir. Los técnicos han hecho lo posible para reparar a la Némesis pero todo es inútil… quisiera que Knock Out o incluso Shockwave estuvieran acá; pero debo resignarme a eso.

**Un digno rival**

Megatron había conseguido lo que ningún decepticon había hecho: Derrotar a los autobots en Cybertron. Para el ego de este mech, su triunfo sobre sus enemigos exhaltaba sus cualidades como líder. Aunque su triunfo no estaba completo. El deseaba poder dominar todo lo que estuviera a su paso, pero había un ser que se había convertido en el principal obstáculo para lograr su objetivo: Optimus Prime.

Lord Megatron se inquietaba y de ciase a si mismo que a pesar de haber triunfado sobre sus enemigos no podía acabar con un grupo de cuatro autobots.

Su fuerza en batalla era única lo cual le había valido una reputación en Cybertron como un guerrero formidable. A diferencia del Prime, Megatron era un rival rudo y frio; digno tal vez a su equivalente humano en un Mongol o Espartano.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por uno de sus subalternos.

-Lord Megatron – hablo el decepticon con respeto- tenemos noticias sobre el puente espacial que se abrió en la tierra.

Los decepticons tenían conocimiento sobre el vórtice que se había generado, pero como todo el proceso fue de forma repentina, no tuvieron la oportunidad de intervenir. Megatron intuía que probablemente se trataba de aliados autobots, ya que si hubieran sido decepticons lo más probable es que hubieran causado destrozos significativos.

-Todo indica que los autobots lograron contactar a algunos sobrevivientes. –Continuaba el mech su informe – Por la duración del puente intuimos que dos mecanismos ingresaron a la tierra.

-Necesito que hagan su mayor esfuerzo para arreglar el Nemesis… ¡No quiero estar varado por mucho tiempo en este planeta tan complejo!- exclamo el mech.

El soldado intuyendo que su superior estaba alterado decide abandonar la sala de control.

-¡Starscream! – grito Megatron.

-¡Ordena Lord Megatron! – hablo el susodicho en tono adulador.

-El numero de subordinados que tenemos es mayor al que Optimus tiene bajo su mando… lleva contigo a algunos; busquen fuentes de energon para que logremos volver a Cybertron.

El seeker emite una sonrisa malvada, todo indicaba que estaba feliz ya que entraría en acción después de una larga espera.

**De Kaón con amor**

Los autobots después de haber escuchado los testimonios de Cliff y Arcee deciden asignar sus dormitorios (o en este caso como suelen llamar muchos centro de recarga o puesto de atraque), aunque Cliff tenía un dormitorio asignado, el equipo nunca tuvo en cuenta que alguna vez una femme podría integrarse a ellos.

Arcee tenia inquietudes sobre en qué lugar estaría; como femme intuía que tratándose de Optimus lo más probable es que le asignara un dormitorio muy lejano. Para sorpresa de todos decide asignarle un lugar que precisamente estaba en medio de dos dormitorios: El de Optimus y Ratchet.

La distribución estaba de la siguiente manera: Optimus, Arcee y Ratchet, CliffJumper, Bumblebee y Bulkhead. Tecnicamente el dormitorio de Optimus estaba enfrente de CliffJumper, Arcee con Bumblebee y Ratchet con Bulkhead.

Siguiendo con las directivas que se había propuesto, la femme decide vaciar el contenido de su mochila de viaje. Arcee tenía una mirada neutral y en la mesa coloco doce cubos de energon, como a su vez sacaba los dos holo cubos que le había dado su hermana Chromia.

Los mech de el equipo observaban a detalle lo que la femme hacia, aunque aprovechaban a bromear. Optimus percibe que la femme no saca todo el contenido de la mochila.

-¡Gracias a Primus que tenemos a una femme en el equipo! Ya que las femme son muy previsoras – Hablo Bulkhead de forma alegre.

-Noto que a alguien se le hace agua la boca al ver los cubos de energon – Inquirio Ratchet.

Bulkhead se había sonrojado y los que percibieron escucharon las risas. Arcee escuchaba las bromas de sus compañeros pero sonreía sin que ellos lo notaran.

-Como desconozco si hay energon en este planeta, decidí traer algo del energon de Kaón…. Somos seis y espero que lo aprovechen. –Hablo la femme entre un tono serio y semi animado.

Los mechs no lo habían terminado de escuchar cuando sus manos estaban luchando por el energon. Al parecer todos querían agarrar pero sus manos eran demasiado grandes.

"¡Yo llegue primero!"- expreso Bee.

-¡Primero debe ser el médico de la base! – Dijo Ratchet.

-¡Ni uno ni otro, primero los recién llegados! –Hablo CliffJumper.

Optimus estaba procurando poner las cosas en orden cuando repentinamente escuchan la risa de una femme. Arcee no pudo evitar contener la risa… la forma en que reia era muy dulce, graciosa y delicada, digna de una femme.

Los mech quedan observando a la femme y empiezan a reírse con ella.

-Creo que nuestra amiga va a pensar que no tenemos caballerosidad. –Hablo el Prime.

-Por favor Arcee discúlpanos. –Hablo Bulkhead de forma vergonzosa.

La femme decide responder con una sonrisa, como a su vez ella se encarga de repartir la dotación de energon. Los autobots disfrutaban de ese pequeño manjar como si estuvieran en la gloria.

-¡Esto sabe mejor que el energon sintético! – Exclamo Bulkhead.

-¿Energon sintético? – Cuestionó Cliff.

-Mientras nosotros dedicábamos a darle una forma propia a la base, no teníamos tiempo para explorar a detalle el planeta, para nuestra buena suerte Ratchet administraba las raciones de energon y creo una variante llamada energon sintético utilizando algunos cuarzos y otras sustancias propias del planeta. –Explico el Prime a detalle.

-En otras palabras Cliff y yo tendremos que acostumbrar nuestros mecanismos a recibir ese tipo de energon. –Hablo la femme en tono serio.

-¿Y estos holo cubos? – pregunto Ratchet.

-Me los dio Chromia para poder tener comunicación con ella. Uno es mío y el otro lo envía Hyde para Optimus. Mi hermana dice que eres bueno con la tecnología. –Hablo la femme.

-¿Bueno? ¡Esa es una definición corta jovencita! –Hablo el mech elevando su ego, llevaba los holo cubos hacia una sección en donde guardaba sus herramientas.

"Acabas de picarle su orgullo a Ratchet" –Exclamo Bee.

-¿Por qué Hyde me enviaría un holo cubo? – pregunto Optimus.

-Yo que sé- Respondió la femme alejándose del lugar mientras abrazaba su mochila de viaje.

Optimus observa con sus ópticos a alejarse de la femme; aunque tenía más curiosidad por lo que ocultaba la femme.

Bee observaba con atención cada detalle a sus compañeros y decide seguir a la femme.

-Después de haber probado ésta delicia, es tiempo de volver al patrullaje. –Habló Bulkhead.

-Ahora nos falta presentar a los recién llegados con Fowler. –Continúo Optimus.

-¿Qué es un Fowler? –preguntó CliffJumper.

Bulkhead no pudo evitar contener la risa.

-William Fowler es un agente de uno de los tantos gobiernos que posee éste planeta, en otras palabras es un humano. –Habló el Prime.

-¿Gobiernos? No comprendo nada. –Respondió el mech carmesí.

-Eso es sólo una parte, espera a que conozcas a la raza humana y menos entenderás. –Culminó Bulkhead con un suspiro de resignación.

**De spark a spark**

Bumblebee quien había conocido a Arcee en las clases de Historia Cybertroniana sabía de antemano que la femme no pasaba por un buen momento. Él tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar con Tailgate y Star Saber… mechs muy apreciados por parte de la femme.

Cuando conoció a Arcee la primera vez en qué ella golpeó al Prime, le sorprendió su velocidad como a su vez las noches en que ella apoyaba a Roxana en el Maccadama. Poco a poco junto con Tailgate formaron un equipo de trabajo y de vez en cuando se divertían ya que los tres eran jóvenes aunque la femme hacía en ocasiones de la "hermana mayor".

El escuchar de la boca de CliffJumper lo que Arcee soportó al perder su compañero le provocó una indignación. Le dolía ver sufrir a la femme, ya que ella había sido como la hermana que nunca había tenido.

Bee se da cuenta que la femme sale de la base y nota que la femme se encuentra sentada en la parte superior de unas rocas. El mech amarillo observa que las rocas son lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantar a los dos mecanismos y sin dudarlo dos veces decide sentarse al lado de ella.

El sol brillaba a todo lo que daba. La femme tenía una mirada triste.

"¿Te sientes mal?" –emitió por sonidos el mech cuyo rostro demostraba angustia.

Arcee voltea a ver a su amigo… su rostro lo conmueve. Ella se había propuesto unas directivas demasiado rígidas pero sabía que no podía ser indiferente ante la preocupación de su amigo.

-Sabes amigo Bee: nunca creí estar trabajando al lado del que fuera mi maestro y Némesis. –Hablaba con un tono nostálgico. – No había un momento en que no pensara en ti después de lo que te hizo Megatron.

El mech amarillo emite un gemido como de tristeza.

"¿Qué te pasó Arcee? Tú no eras así" –Dijo Bee a su estilo.

-Bee: cuando tú me buscaste la primera vez que me extravié en Cybertron, el maestro Alpha me encontró y le dije que no quería estar en medio de una guerra estúpida. Pero con la ayuda de ustedes aprendí a amar lo que ahora soy… pero el presenciar la muerte de mi maestra y de Tailgate (como a su vez el perder a mis creadores por los cons) me llevó a convertirme en lo que vez. ¡No soportaría perder a alguien más! –Habló la femme con sentimiento.

El mech amarillo coloca su mano en el hombro de Arcee.

"No pasará eso. Todos nos cuidamos y Optimus es un buen líder. Aún puedes seguir aprendiendo de él". –Insinuó el mech.

-¡Conozco lo suficiente sobre él y es por ello que no quiero tener un vínculo de amistad con él! –Respondió la femme como si ella tuviera la culpa de todas las tristezas que tenía el Prime.

"Te dijo que él cambió".

-¡Lo vi, pero… siento que no puedo confiar en él como amigo! ¡Me siento defraudada! –Respondió Arcee con un nudo en la garganta.

Bee no podía comprender el sentimiento de su hermana; ya que él no conocía su pasado y peor aún; él ignoraba que su líder fuera Orión Pax.

La femme trataba de asimilar el por qué optó Optimus por revelarle a Orión… sin embargo notó que su amigo Bee estaba triste.

-Te prometo algo Bee: Déjame asimilar el dolor que siento y todo aquello que me inquieta… volverás a ver a tu amiga a la que tú conociste.

Bee emite un sonido de satisfacción y abraza efusivamente, haciendo que ella pueda reírse y despejar sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, el ambiente se ve interrumpido ya que Cliff aparece en la escena llamando a ambos a que entren en la base; una nueva misión estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Gracias por sus opiniones; en este fin de semana tuve la oportunidad de ver algunos fragmentos de la película de Transformers Prime y Scarface… hubieron ciertos elementos que me serán útiles (tanto en éste fic como en Unlimited). **


	4. Actitudes de un líder

**En estas fechas patrias en donde México, Centroamérica y Sudamérica comparten un propósito en común, les dejo a su consideración éste episodio. De antemano gracias por comentar, y darle seguimiento no sólo a ésta historia, si no a los trabajos que he tenido la oportunidad de poner en manifiesto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4: Actitudes de un líder<strong>_

Optimus Prime había dado instrucciones a CliffJumper para que llamara a Bee y Arcee. Ratchet quien tuvo que suspender sus actividades con los holo cubos acudía al llamado junto con Bulkhead. El equipo estaba reunido.

-Autobots, iniciaremos las actividades que nos corresponden. –Habló el Prime en voz de mando – Como pueden observar, estamos en un planeta distinto a los que hemos conocido, pero por alguna razón la nave tenía éstas coordenadas, todo indicaba que Alpha Trion tenía en mente alguna misión especial.

-¿Qué clase de misión? –Cuestionó Cliff

-Es muy complejo. –Respondió con sencillez el Prime. – Por ahora nos hemos enfocado a buscar fuentes de energon, ya que es nuestra fuente vital; aunque en este planeta lo hemos encontrado en forma bruta.

-¿Por qué Alpha Trion se arriesgaría a realizar un viaje "innecesario" por energon cuando Kaón y otros planetas aliados cuentan con el mismo recurso? – Inquirió la femme.

-El energon de los planetas aliados ha evolucionado, mientras que aquí todavía conserva llamémosle sus propiedades originales. –Habló Ratchet.

-O energon extinto según lo que nos enseñaron en su momento… aunque creo que ya no lo es. –Inquirió Bulkhead.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" –Intervino Bee.

De inmediato, Ratchet decide activar la pantalla y observan un mapa de la tierra, una proyección Mercator para ser exactos donde hay varios puntos en donde se observan distintas formas de energía.

-¡Por Primus! ¡Son demasiados puntos! – Exclamó el mech carmesí.

-Ahora comprenden que no es tan fácil como parece. –Habló Optimus. –Nos concentraremos en éste punto.

Ratchet siguiendo la orden amplifica el punto que Optimus señalaba y se obtiene la descripción.

-Lago Morraine Canadá. – Habló el médico autobot.

-La organización de éste planeta es distinta, en Cybertron era más fácil por distritos. –Habló con cierta extrañeza la femme.

-Algo me dice que deberá asesorarnos de nuevo Fowler, pero eso será otro asunto. Necesito que Cliff y Arcee vayan adaptándose a esta forma de trabajo. Bee y Bulkhead estarán a cargo de esto.

-¡Muy bien chicos, ya lo oyeron! –Habló Bulkhead en tono animado.

Ratchet se encargaba de abrir un portal terrestre, los autobots iniciaban a transformarse en sus modos vehículos e iniciaban su nueva misión.

El médico abría los canales de comunicación para escuchar lo que dijeran los cuatro autobots, sin embargo el Prime había quedado en una actitud pensativa.

-Prime ¿en qué piensas?

-En lo último que Arcee dijo y en parte tiene razón: ¿Por qué realizar un viaje tan largo por energon a una galaxia lejana? Quizás hay algo más; pero por ahora quiero escuchar las actitudes de éste equipo…

-Optimus, te conozco bien; algo tienes en mente.

-Así es Ratchet… y es por ello que tú no les dirás nada.

**En territorio canadiense**

El puente terrestre se abría y de inmediato cuatro vehículos hacían su aparición. La región en donde iniciarían a explorar era una región boscosa al estilo de la tundra, contaba con unas montañas cubiertas de nieve y a su vez un lago que lucía como un claro espejo.

Cliff y Arcee se transformaron y veían ese paisaje tan "extraño" y a su vez majestuoso.

-Este tipo de paisajes no se ven en algún otro planeta. – Habló Cliff.

-El lago me recuerda a Kaón, pero es un paisaje distinto al que se ve fuera de la base. –Respondió la femme con cierto respeto.

"Novatos" –murmuró Bee.

-Eso no es nada amigos, solo es una pequeña parte de lo que éste planeta tiene. –Habló animado Bulkhead. – En sus actualizaciones se les integró un Scanner, esto les permitirá leer algunas firmas de energía (energon y mecanismos respectivamente); nos dividiremos: Arcee y Bee diríjanse hacia la derecha, Cliff y yo nos iremos a la izquierda.

-Yo deseaba acompañar a mi socia… -Rezongó Cliff.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad amigo, recuerda: vienes a aprender. –Replicó Bulkhead mientras se alejaban.

Arcee seguía a Bee, aunque ella notaba que su compañero no tenía la seriedad necesaria. La femme procuró tranquilizar sus sensores y decidió cumplir con su misión.

Lo único que los autobots desconocían es que no estarían solos en dicha búsqueda.

Mientras eso ocurría, Optimus vigilaba la pantalla y escuchaba la conversación de los cuatro mecanismos, aunque en el caso de Bee solo escuchaba los murmullos.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nota del Autor: <strong>En éste fic, utilizaré otro tipo de redacción llamado "Diálogos", éste tipo es utilizado dentro de los libretos de teatro, pero servirán para dar seguimiento a la historia aunque los personajes estén en diferentes lugares o escenarios) y lo que está entre paréntesis se llaman acotaciones en él cual indican alguna acción o la forma en que están dichas las frases.**)**

* * *

><p>BULKHEAD: <em>(en tono animado) <em>Vayamos por partes amigo: Debes acostumbrarte a trabajar con todos, noto que tu interés en la femme va en aumento. Dime ¿a qué le temes?

ARCEE: _(Fingiendo disgusto hacia Bee) _Quizás no sea el momento de estar haciendo bromas Bee, debemos concentrarnos en nuestra misión.

CLIFF: Escucha amigo; Arcee y yo tenemos nuestra forma de trabajo; no estamos acostumbrados a realizar las cosas con cierta calma… nosotros vamos directo al enemigo, sin tanto protocolo. Espero no te ofendas.

BEE: _(Entre murmullos)_ "¿Cliff es tu novio amiga?"

BULKHEAD: A veces me da la impresión que estuvieras inseguro, y ¿le has dicho a Arcee de tus sentimientos?

ARCEE: _(En tono serio)_ ¡Ignoraré que preguntaste eso! Y a parte para que lo sepas, mi spark no está para pensar en tonterías.

CLIFF: No le he dicho nada, para ella fue duro separarse del mech a quien amaba.

BEE: ¿Sigues pensando en Saeba?

BULKHEAD: _(Animándolo) _¡Vamos Cliff, qué esperas! Debes decírselo, no creo que ella tenga algún inconveniente.

ARCEE: _(Emite un suspiro y recupera el aliento fingiendo un ánimo) _Puede ser amigo Bee, puede ser.

Ratchet quien también escuchaba la conversación observaba el rostro de Optimus.

-La curiosidad mató al Prime, Optmus. –Dijo Ratchet en un tono amigable.

-Me temo que cometí un gran error al haber enviado a esos cuatro: ¡Es una misión para encontrar energon, no una tertulia!

Como si hubiera estado en batalla, decide activar su máscara, ya que lo que escuchaba no lo había previsto. Le intrigaba saber lo que Cliff y Arcee podrían sentir… pero a su vez, un extraño sentimiento estaba ahí presente, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Arcee.

-Comandante Prime –Habló la femme – Encontramos una buena cantidad de energon, pero no estamos solos.

El sonido de unos disparos se escuchaba por el canal de comunicación. Al parecer Prime había enfocado su atención en escuchar la conversación y no se percató de alertar a sus compañeros.

-Bulkhead a Jefe –Cliff y yo vamos en camino para apoyarlos.

-Prime fuera. –Respondió el susodicho.

Optimus se dirigía para apoyar a sus compañeros, sin embargo.

-Optimus, deja que los chicos resuelvan esto. Dales la oportunidad. Bee y Bulkhead se acostumbraron a pelear bajo tu presencia, es el momento de ver si tu equipo realmente está preparado. –Habló Ratchet.

-Entonces aumenta el volumen porque quiero seguir escuchándolos. –Respondió el Prime.

**La iniciativa**

Arcee y Bee estaban atrincherados en una de las partes rocosas, observaban a varios cons quienes disparaban. A su vez se percataron que un equipo de seis cons llevaban varias cantidades de energon.

Cliff y Bulkhead se incorporaban con ellos.

-¡Hay muchos malditos para destruir! –Habló Cliff en tono animado.

-¡Cálmate Cliff! –inquirió Bulkhead – Quizás tu estilo de combate será otro pero no debemos causar destrozos.

"Dejen de pelear entre ustedes y sigan disparando" –Expresó Bee.

"Todo sería más fácil si pudieran pensar como femmes" –pensó Arcee.

Mientras eso ocurrió, un pequeño Flashback vino a su memoria; recordando algunas lecciones de su maestra Elita One y de sus hermanas Chromia y Moonracer.

-¡Eso es!-gritó entusiasmada la femme.

-¿Te picó algún insecticón? –cuestionó Cliff.

-Chicos escúchenme: Todos estamos atrincherados y necesitamos movernos, Bulk y Cliff utilicen su fuerza de mechs y rodeen al enemigo, en cuanto disminuyan los disparos Bee y yo iremos hacia el frente. – Dijo Arcee en voz de mando.

-¡Hagámoslo! – indicó Bulkhead.

De inmediato, los dos mech se desplazaron hacia los lados por medio de sus formas vehículos para poder enfrentarse a los cons. Bee y Arcee esperaban el momento preciso para poder unirse al ataque, los disparos empezaban a disminur.

El mech amarillo y la femme azul se disponían a enfrentar una batalla frontal, haciendo que la situación estuviera pareja; poco a poco los enemigos fueron mermando sus energías. Algunos habían sido destruidos y otros escaparon.

La situación estaba bajo control, los autobots examinaron el lugar y descubrieron fragmentos de energon en forma de cristal.

"Hay que llevarnos todo el energon" – Mencionó Bee.

-¡Apoyo lo que dijo Bee!-Exclamó Cliff.

Sin embargo Bulkhead observaba a Arcee quien quizás no está muy convencida.

-¿Qué opinas Arcee? –preguntó el mech verde.

Sus compañeros quedan observando a la femme.

-White Scorpio, mi creador adoptivo decía: Quien no aprende de los errores del pasado está propenso a cometer o empeorar su futuro. Cybertron sufrió de energon en su momento por haber sobre explotado el que tenía. Considero que si llevamos lo suficiente podrá abastecernos a todos, y éste lugar volverá a regenerarse y brindarnos más energon. Son varios puntos los que el mapa señaló y tendremos oportunidad de reabastecernos.

Los tres mech estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron informar de lo sucedido a la base, para sorpresa de todos un puente terrestre se abrió y Optimus Prime apareció en medio de ellos.

-¡Buen trabajo equipo! –Mencionó el Prime – Ahora debemos trasladar el energon necesario a la base.

El equipo Prime apoyaba a su líder en trasladar la cantidad de energon, sin embargo, la femme del equipo sintió una pequeña palmada por parte del Prime.

-¡Hiciste un buen trabajo Arcee! –Exclamó el Prime, aunque sus ópticos denotaban una alegría.

-Gra...Gracias Señor. – Se limitó a responder de forma titubeante, ya que no esperaba un elogio de su comandante.


	5. Estrella fugaz

**Gracias por sus comentarios a éste fic; en esta ocasión les dejo un capítulo que es la continuación del capítulo 5 de Crónicas de Cybertron… para aquellos que les agradó Saeba (Star Saber) un detalle más a la relación que se dió entre él y Arcee.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5: Estrella fugaz<strong>_

Después de que los autobots habían obtenido con éxito el energon del lago Morraine, a petición de Bulkhead y Bee, convencieron a Optimus para que estuvieran más tiempo en ese lugar; ya que la impresión de Arcee y Cliff sobre el entorno era el tema principal.

Los cinco vehículos realizaban el recorrido, aunque la noche se acercaba, sin embargo; el mech verde decide de improvisto armar una especie de "convivencia". Todo indicaba que él era el más entusiasmado por la situación que estaba pasando CliffJumper.

Bee por otra parte, utilizaba la radio, sintonizaba algunos canales, y utilizaba algunas frases graciosas para animar el ambiente.

-Bee, por favor deja de bromear y pon algo que sea del agrado de todos. –Habló Cliff animándolo.

De repente, el mech amarillo logra captar una señal radial en donde estaba al aire una canción del grupo Blondie: "Atomic".

Se escuchaba a la cantante pronunciar claramente las palabras; Bee al igual que Optimus y Arcee reconocieron esa canción.

-Roxana, Saeba… -Murmuró en voz baja la femme.

-Oigan chicos, ¿no es esa la canción con la que Arcee se presentó la primera vez en el Maccadama? –preguntó CliffJumper.

Como empezaba anochecer, repentinamente una estrella fugaz cruzó los cielos.

-¿Estuviste ahí? –Preguntó Optimus.

-El alma de un Brainmaster… -Seguía murmurando la femme en voz baja.

-¿Arcee, sucede algo? – Preguntó Bulkhead.

El resto del equipo se percata que la mirada de la femme estaba en cierta forma "perdida" dirigiéndose hacia la estrella fugaz, aunque una lágrima silenciosa rodaba por su rostro. Ella intuye que es observada por todos.

-Tranquilos amigos, estoy bien. –Habló en un tono semi sarcástico para evitar entrar en detalle.

-Optimus y yo comentábamos sobre la canción que sintonizó Bee.

-Ya veo. –emitió un suspiro la femme. – También me trae recuerdos esa canción, como a su vez la estrella que estamos viendo por los cielos.

-¿Hay algo que no sepamos sobre esa noche? –Preguntó Optimus.

-Les gustaría escucharlo o desean que yo les proyecte mis recuerdos. –Habló la femme con gentileza.

-Sugiero que mejor lo digas, porque me temo que algunos se pondrán sentimentales al ver a los mecanismos que no están con nosotros. –Habló Bulkhead.

Arcee sabía que Bulkhead tenía razón; ya que sus recuerdos revelarían a Saeba y Elita One.

-Muy bien; les diré lo que pasó en aquella noche. –Tragó un poco de saliva e inició su relato.

**La primera prueba de fuego para Arcee (Segunda Parte – Arcee P.O.V)**

Esa noche en el Maccadama no estaba previsto en que yo participara, un compañero se había lastimado la muñeca y sólo restaba una canción. Roxana se preocupó; pero en el fondo intuía que ya estaba lista para hacerlo. Como bien recordarán, para mí no fue fácil mostrarme como mecanismo y peor aún; socializar con otros mechs.

En ese entonces mis hermanas estaban con sus respectivos sparkmates, y a título personal, todavía me sentía ajena, era como la "intrusa que venía a descomponer un ambiente perfecto".

"_Tonight make it magnificent __  
><em>_Tonight __  
><em>_Make me tonight __  
><em>_Your hair is beautiful __  
><em>_Oh tonight __  
><em>_Atomic __  
><em>_Atomic __  
><em>_Oh"_

Al finalizar la canción recuerdo que bajamos rápido del escenario y todos mis amigos músicos nos felicitaban, recuerdo que opté salir por la puesta trasera aunque estaba a punto de colocarme el sayal y repentinamente choqué con Saeba.

-¿No piensas quedarte a bailar? –Dijo el Brainmaster en tono animado.

-Pensar que yo haré mal tercio a mi hermana (y peor aún que ése mech está ahí) no me sentiría cómoda. –Respondió la femme honestamente.

-Creo que para ser tu primera vez en mostrarte tal cual eres no está nada mal. La noche es joven y si gustas haremos alguna actividad que te ayude a sentir bien.

La sonrisa de Saeba era agradable, ¿cómo podía resistirme a ello? Lo importante fue que me convenció y ambos terminamos caminando hacia uno de los parques de Cybertron.

La mayoría de los mecanismos se encontraba en el Maccadama; técnicamente, por esa noche Saeba y yo eramos los dueños de ese espacio.

**Un recuerdo que no puede ser narrado.**

Todos los mechs escuchaban con atención el relato de la femme, aunque Optimus sintió tristeza en escuchar lo que ella sentía al decir: _"La intrusa que venía a descomponer un mundo perfecto"_. La forma en que se habían conocido no fue la mejor, lo que le había generado una rivalidad con ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió después? –Preguntó Bulkhead.

Arcee no podía hablar y decidió proyectar por medio de sus ópticas el resto de sus recuerdos. Todos podrían terminar de escuchar el relato:

-Tienes talento para la música; me gustaría hacer grandes cosas contigo. –Habló entusiasmado Saeba.

-Vas a sonrojarme; pero siento que ése es mi mundo. –Dijo la femme.

-Y entonces ¿por qué estás en la milicia si no te agrada en sí éste mundo?

-Chromia me convenció de que le diera una oportunidad a éste tipo de vida; y hasta ahora se me hace interesante.

-¿Saben lo que dicen los demás mecanismos sobre ti?

-Empezando por Optimus –Habló de forma sarcástica y empieza a imitarlo- "Con todo respeto maestro Alpha no quiero dar clases de Historia Cibertroniana, y menos a esa femme que me está haciendo la vida imposible".

(Cuando escucharon esta frase, Bulkhead, Bee y Cliff no pudieron evitar la risa; El rostro de Optimus se había tornado en color morado, ya que como dice el buen refrán: El pez por la boca muere)

-Eres muy divertida, Arcee – Dijo el Brainmaster entre risas. – Así que observas a todos y no dices nada… me parece perfecto. –Saeba hizo una pausa – Muchos mecanismos dicen que tú los has motivado a dar el cien…

-¿Dar el cien? No comprendo.

-Vaya, tanto tiempo en que estuve en la tierra y algunas frases se me fueron anexando a mi vocabulario. Lo que quiero decir es que les has motivado a dar lo mejor de ellos; ahora eres famosa por golpear a los dos mejores alumnos de Alpha Trion.

-En otras palabras: me gané el apodo de: "La femme golpeadora".

Ambos empiezan a reírse.

De repente una estrella fugaz cruza el firmamento, la femme se admira al verla.

-Dicen que una estrella fugaz representa el alma de los Brainmaster que han abandonado este mundo y que vigilan a aquellos que aman. – Habló Saeba con cierto sentimiento.

Y como si hubiese sido un espectáculo mayor, una lluvia de estrellas fugaces cruza el firmamento.

-Creo amigo Saeba que tus ancestros Brainmasters no se han olvidado de ti.

El Brainmaster colocoa su brazo alrededor del hombro de la femme, pareciera que lo protegiera de alguien.

-Eres especial mi querida femme. –Terminó Saeba la frase con una sonrisa en los labios.

Arcee terminaba de proyectar sus recuerdos.

-Cuando el comandante Magnus encontró a Wheeljack le pregunté si Saeba, al igual que Minerva y sus compañeros habían sobrevivido en la misión que se les encomendó; él respondió que no… sin embargo, mi spark se resiste a creerlo. Tengo la esperanza que ellos siguen vivos y esa estrella para mí es un buen augurio.

Los mechs tenían sus ópticos demasiado brillantes, al parecer deseaban contener las lágrimas. Sin embargo, ese momento se ve interrumpido por Ratchet, ya que informaba que Fowler había llegado a la base.

Los autobots proceden a transformarse sin embargo, la femme rehusa dejar ese hermoso paisaje, sin embargo siente que una mano se coloca sobre sus hombros.

-Saeba es fuerte y ha salido de situaciones difíciles, el no abandonará a su "hermana" a su suerte. – Dijo el Prime.

-Entonces usted sabía que Saeba y yo… -Habló de forma temerosa la femme.

-Me tocó presenciar la despedida que tuviste con él; aunque después Elita me había comentado lo que tú y él fueron capaces de hacer. –El Prime hizo una pequeña pausa. –Lamento haberte hecho pasar malos ratos.

La femme extendió una sonrisa hacia el autobot y sin esperar respuesta se transformó en motocicleta, mientras que Optimus volvía a su modo vehículo.

* * *

><p><strong>En este capítulo (aunque es corto) considero que nuestros seres queridos aunque ya no estén en este mundo siempre estarán ahí cuidándonos en algún lugar del amplio firmamento. Por lo visto, cuenta con mucho sentimiento.<strong>

**Esperamos sus comentarios.**


	6. Entre Escila y Caribdis

**Gracias por seguir y comentar ésta historia; aunque en ésta ocasión; este capítulo lo titulé de esa manera de acuerdo a la mitología griega en donde no se puede librar un peligro y ya caes en otro... aunque poco a poco voy soltando pistas de lo que sucederá a futuro con la saga, considero que hay ciertas acciones que no pueden pasar desapercibidas. **

**(De todo un poco, pero mejor; disfrútenlo)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6: Entre Escila y Caribdis<strong>_

Durante el transcurso de los hechos, Fowler tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en persona a CliffJumper y Arcee, aunque al principio se comportó un poco renuente ante la presencia de una "fémina" pero conociendo a la femme le dejó en claro por qué estaba acá en la tierra.

Optimus temía que el comportamiento de Arcee pudiera generar un choque de caracteres entre ella y el agente, ya que ambos (aunque eran seres distintos) tenían en sí un cierto orgullo, lo cual podría generar problemas a futuro.

Sin embargo, la buena noticia que tanto Arcee y Optimus recibieron fue en que Ratchet había conseguido configurar los holo – cubos. La femme reflejaba en sus ópticos una felicidad, ya que tendría contacto con sus hermanos en Kaón.

Mientras que los mecanismos antes mencionados se dirigían a sus dormitorios, el resto del equipo se preparaba para tomar en colectivo su rol de "aseo" por medio de los cuartos de lavado. Esta oportunidad la aprovechó Bulkhead para seguir "animando" a CliffJumper sobre sus sentimientos hacia cierta femme.

**El inicio de la presión**

Starscream lideraba las actividades de los cons en el planeta, pero al parecer, Megatron se volvía más exigente; tras haberse confirmado la noticia de los nuevos refuerzos de los autobots, el seeker se veía presionado por parte de Lord Megatron a cumplir con sus deberes.

El seeker no sabría si podría continuar aguantando los arrebatos de desesperación de su superior y decide en enfocar su mayor esfuerzo por lograr congraciarse ante los ópticos de su líder.

-Espera un poco Megatron y sabrás lo que es meterse con Starscream. – Expresaba el con entre dientes.

Aunque la derrota que tuvieron con los autobots en Canadá pudo haber mermado el espíritu del seeker, habían logrado recuperar el energon perdido en otro punto del planeta, sin embargo una extraña energía había captado la atención del decepticon pero no decidió reportar nada ante Megatron.

**Un problema para la femme**

Como parte de las recomendaciones básicas, Ratchet había sugerido a Arcee que por razones de seguridad debía aprender a "absorber" su armadura sin recurrir a electrificar. El motivo radicaba a que durante su estancia en la tierra, los autobots habían presentado problemas para mantener aseadas sus armaduras o peor aún, si estaban heridos y requerían ser reparados era demasiado arriesgado despojarse de la armadura.

Sin embargo, como la mayoría del equipo eran mechs, se veía un poco difícil hacer una demostración práctica para ello. Ratchet, a pesar de ser médico no estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse como protoforma.

Arcee comprendía la situación y difícilmente alguien podría orientarla; como a su vez, ella no estaba familiarizada a ver a los mechs como Primus los creó (sin armadura y actualizaciones).

Esa era una parte del problema, aunque la segunda (y quizás la más peligrosa en palabras de la femme) hay un cierto periodo en que todas las féminas (hablando en términos humanos) empiezan a desarrollar y tener los instintos naturales de relacionarse de forma íntima con alguien.

Cuando Arcee suplantó a Elita durante la batalla contra Scarface, La femme pudo contener al seeker debido a que en sí no habían alcanzado en sí la madurez sus sistemas reproductivos.

El problema comenzó precisamente a la hora en que todos los autobots iniciaban el periodo de recarga, sin embargo, durante en ese periodo de descanso, Arcee inicia una secuencia de sueño muy extraña:

Su sueño se desarrolla en Cybertron, para ser exactos en el momento en que ella conoce a Orión Pax (en esa noche había tormenta y todo estaba oscuro). Arcee llevaba una lámpara en la mano, sin embargo, ella no intenta huir ante el mech que tiene la cicatriz en su pecho poderoso.

Las piernas se le paralizan y por más que ella hace el esfuerzo por retroceder sus fuerzas no le responden, sin embargo, Orión avanza hacia ella y la sujeta de la cintura, levantándola. El mech la acerca hacia su rostro.

Arcee siente que los ópticos del mech la hipnotizan, y repentinamente un beso profundo se produce. La femme por instinto desactiva sus ópticos pero al volverlos activar descubre que ha besado a Optimus.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! –Dice la femme como si le faltara el aire.

-Orión y yo somos la misma persona, y esta noche será inolvidable. – Responde el Prime.

Y sin esperar la respuesta de la femme, Optimus vuelve a besar de forma apasionada a la femme. Ella siente que el Prime la abraza fuertemente y la temperatura en ella aumenta. Toda la secuencia que conduce a la interfaz empieza a surgir.

Sin embargo, Arcee sabía muy bien la función que le correspondía como miembro del equipo lo cual ocasiona que despierte de forma violenta emitiendo un grito de terror. La femme descubre que la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento. De forma rápida abandona la hiper cama dirigiéndose al baño privado que tenía su dormitorio, logrando ducharse con agua fría.

La femme estaba asustada, ya que su trauma a la interfaz no había superado y peor aún… con quién estaba soñando que tenía una relación de ese tipo.

-¡Para Primus le resultará gracioso por lo que estoy pasando! – Expresó la femme con furia, golpeando de forma violenta con sus puños en la pared.

Ella estaba en el dilema con quien pedir ayuda, sin embargo decide esperar hasta mañana para ver cuál es el consejo que le podría dar Chromia.

**Una plática entre socios (Confesiones)**

CliffJumper estaba nervioso, cosa inusual en él, debido a que no había sido fácil admitir sus sentimientos hacia alguien que admiraba. Sin embargo, el relato que Arcee compartió en el Lago Morraine, le hizo sentir una tristeza, ya que observaba que por el tono de la voz de la femme indicaba que ella sentía amor por Saeba.

El mech carmesí no tenía idea de que la relación Saeba – Arcee era una pantalla con toques de amor de hermanos.

Sin embargo, Cliff procuraba lidiar con sus sentimientos, ya que sabía que la femme "amaba" a Saeba.

"Quizás sea un idiota, después de todo" Era el pensamiento de Cliff.

A diferencia de los otros mecanismos, Jumper se encontraba en la sala de control, buscaba aclarar sus ideas, cosa que le impedía entrar en recarga. Sin embargo esa soledad poco a poco va desapareciendo ya que un mecanismo azul cromado aparecía ante él.

-¿Tampoco puedes entrar en recarga socia? –Preguntó tímidamente el mech carmesí.

-Tuve una pesadilla Cliff. –Respondió con sarcasmo la femme – Y me ha quitado el sueño. Gracias a Primus que estás despierto.

-Creo que somos dos con insomnio, así que aprovechemos el tiempo. – El mech se interrumpe y emite un suspiro. – Arcee, aprovechando que los demás siguen en la recarga; me he preguntado si en un dado caso, Saeba no regresará ¿qué será de ti?

De Star Saber, la femme había aprendido a desinhibirse como a su vez Saber le confío algunos tips sobre cómo actúan los mechs cuando les importa alguien, y todo indicaba que estaba frente a un gran mech que había demostrado interés en ella.

-Todo apunta querido amigo, que si él no regresa, mi spark estará triste… pero a su vez tarde o temprano tendré que continuar sin él, aprovechando el momento Cliff, déjame contarte una historia que mi creadora me contó en alguna ocasión:

"Había una femme que se había enamorado del novio de su hermana, sin embargo ella no sabía que él era el sparkmate ya que se había presentado de forma distinta ante ella. La femme admiraba del mech no sólo el físico sino la nobleza, el sacrificio y la capacidad de escuchar. Sin embargo, un buen día la guerra separó al mech de su amada y la femme primera decide olvidar ese sentimiento por el bien de su hermana y decide involucrarse con otro mech; sin embargo aunque buscó la forma de amarlo, sus sentimientos regresaban al inicio, donde todo comenzó".

Cliff comprendía lo que la femme sentía y asimiló rápido en que ella no olvidaría fácilmente a Saeba, la mirada del mech lucía triste. Sin embargo.

-Sabes Cliff –respondió de forma animada- Mi pasado es algo triste y todo lo que he vivido no se lo deseo a nadie, sin embargo hay algo que a mí me ha hecho sentirme fuerte: El amor de mis hermanos.

-¿Hermanos? – preguntó con cierta extrañeza.

-Sí, hermanos: quizás para algunos pueda ser molesto tenerlos o pelear con ellos de forma continua, pero valoro ese tipo de amor porque ellos están ahí en las buenas y en las malas. Saeba como bien sabes no sólo fue mi sparkmate, él fue, es y será para siempre un hermano para mí como lo serán Hyde, Powerglide, Bee y Bulkhead.

-Entonces, si el amor de hermanos es lo que te hace feliz… -Dijo CliffJumper en tono animado.

Súbitamente decide abrazar a la femme y empieza darle vueltas como a su vez nota que ella sonríe ante él.

-Seré un hermano para ti Socia… aunque como dijeron los demás que somos una familia, ¿qué papel tendrían Ratchet y Optimus?

-Ratchet para mí es uno de mis padres adoptivos (aunque para el resto del equipo podría ser el abuelito del equipo) y en el caso de Optimus el vendría siendo "el enemigo a vencer" pero para vencerlo necesitaré tu ayuda Cliff.

-¿Buscas enojar a Prime? –Los ópticos del mech carmesí se agrandaron más de lo normal.

La femme asiente con la cabeza, ya que después de todo, se había propuesto a cumplir con sus directivas rígidas.

-Necesito cumplir con mi deber y para ello debo hacer lo que es correcto.

-En otras palabras: Serás la "femme indomable" del equipo. ¡Dime cuándo empiezo!

Arcee empieza a sonreír y decide platicar con él de forma discreta (aunque de forma coqueta) por los audios de Cliff; por otra parte el mech sentía su spark feliz, ya que tal vez no era la respuesta que esperaba sin embargo, estaría más cerca de ella demostrándole su afecto.

Sin embargo, la femme sabe que CliffJumper es un mech noble, y aunque él no fuera en sí su sparkmate, ella lo trataría de forma distinta. Aunque su spark estuviera en el conflicto sobre qué hacer sobre Orión - Optimus, Arcee pensaba que el tiempo sería el mejor aliado para ayudar a resolver ese problema.

"Quizás sea lo mejor para todos" – Pensó la femme para sus adentros.


	7. Alumnos y Maestros

_**Capítulo 7: Alumnos y Maestros**_

El tiempo empezaba a transcurrir rápidamente, de nuevo volvían a transcurrir seis meses desde que Arcee y Cliff habían llegado a la Tierra, en ese lapsus de tiempo, la eterna batalla entre autobots y decepticons continuaba. Aunque durante ese tiempo, Megatron no se había hecho escuchar, como a su vez los dos "recién llegados" no habían tenido la oportunidad de combatir con Starscream.

El ambiente de la base Omega Uno era variado, los mechs tenían tiempo para realizar bromas, conocer más a sus compañeros; aunque la femme del equipo procuraba "convivir" pero las directivas que se había marcado le impedía mostrarse tal y como es.

Sin embargo, a raíz de la decisión tomada por Arcee, no faltaba una que otra escena "romántica" entre ella y el mech carmesí. Cosa que al líder de los autobots le alteraba los circuitos. Quien percibía la reacción del Prime era el médico de los autobots.

En un chequeo médico en el cuál se sometió el Prime, Ratchet inspeccionaba minuciosamente a Optimus, una conversación se desarrollaba.

-Me preocupa la situación del equipo Ratchet, tengo la impresión que hay cosas que están fuera del orden.

-Como cuáles, si es que puedo saber Optimus.

-De ciertos mecanismos que llegaron hace seis meses: Siento que si tanta es la atracción que se tienen, ¡por qué no deciden tener interfaz y dejan de estar dándole tanta larga! – Exclamó el Prime en un tono enfadado.

Ratchet empieza a reírse.

-¿Me puedes decir cuál es el chiste Ratchet? – Cuestionó de forma sarcástica Optimus.

-¿Recuerdas cómo tú, Hyde y Powerglide nos restregaban a sus sparkmates en nuestra cara? Nosotros aprendimos a aceptar que habían elegido a alguien y se comportaban iguales o peor que Arcee y Cliff. En verdad no te entiendo. Tú conoces mejor el pasado de Arcee (cosa que por respeto no me atrevo a preguntarte) y ¿por qué cuestionas lo que ella hace? ¿Qué no te caía mal? O acaso en este tiempo hay algo más que no me hayas contado…

-Mejor continuemos Ratchet, porque contigo termino perdiendo. – Habló el Prime en un tono resignado.

El Prime permanecía recostado, Ratchet había salido de la bahía médica, sin embargo un mecanismo azul cromado ingresaba.

-Ratchet me encargó que revisara tus muñecas. – Habló la femme procurando tener un tono neutro.

-Me envío a su nueva asistente. – Habló un poco semi sarcástico, imitando la voz de Arcee.

La femme emite una pequeña sonrisa. Durante ese tiempo, Ratchet se había valido de la femme para que le apoyara debido a que, ella era cuidadosa y tenía las habilidades necesarias para aprender lo básico.

Optimus observa que la femme cuidadosamente logra abrir una parte de la armadura del Prime y empieza a revisar minuciosamente los diferentes componente. Sin embargo, la femme en su interior procuraba que su líder estuviera en condiciones favorables.

-Me han comentado Bee y Bulk que eres buena en ésta área.

-Es lo que dicen pero ya sabe, me entrenaron para ser un autobot de combate, y eso es lo que ahora soy.

Optimus escuchaba que la femme se expresaba con sentimiento.

-Durante las últimas batallas he notado que arriesgas demasiado, es decir, procuras proteger a todos los del equipo, cuando todos tenemos una misma responsabilidad. –Habló Optimus.

-Es parte de mis directivas señor, así que no tiene por qué cuestionarme por ello.

-Pero noto que, o al no ser que mis ópticos empiecen a fallarme, no has permitido que yo me acerque al enemigo. ¿Por qué?

Arcee había sido cuestionada, logró dominarse.

-Porque usted es la esperanza de Cybertron y a su vez… es el recuerdo de lo que más amaba mi maestra. –La femme hace una pausa. - ¡He terminado! Y si me disculpa.

Arcee salió de la bahía médica, dejando a Optimus consternado ante lo último que dijo la femme, mientras que ella, tragaba saliva para contener sus emociones.

"Que nunca se me olvide: Optimus es de mi maestra." Era la orden mental del día.

Repentinamente Cliff aparece sorprendiendo a la femme abrazándola por la espalda, lo cual hace que ella grite.

-No era mi intención asustarte. –habló con una sonrisa el mech.

-Y aquí está el mech a quien yo deseaba ver. –Respondió la femme con gentileza mientras que ambos sonreían alejándose de la bahía médica.

**Doble amenaza (o la primera misión de Optimus y Arcee)**

Mientras que todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, se observa que Bumblebee está haciendo una especie de rabietas, todo indicaba que había pasado algo malo.

"¡Es la tercera ocasión en que no tenemos agua!" –Expresó el mech amarillo.

El equipo percibía que cuando Bee se enfadaba es porque realmente había pasado algo que involucraba a todos, repentinamente los mechs van hacia sus dormitorios como a su vez en el cuarto de lavado y… efectivamente; el agua se había terminado.

Todo indicaba que al parecer las crisis de Arcee no se daban de forma constante, pero por el grado de intensidad implicaba perjudicar al equipo en ese aspecto, aunque había hablado de forma superficial con Chromia, ella deseaba hablar con Ratchet pero tenía la impresión que pondría el grito en el cielo.

-¿Quién de ustedes ha desperdiciado el agua? – Cuestionó Bulkhead.

-Considero que la mayoría hemos procurado ser cuidadosos, pero propongo que revisemos las tomas de agua, quizás haya alguna fuga o un daño. – Intervino Ratchet.

De inmediato, una doble alarma suena en la base, haciendo que todos se concentren en la sala de control.

-Creo que eso tendrá que esperar. – Intervino CliffJumper mientras corrían a dicho lugar.

Todo el equipo estaba reunido y observaban las pantallas, aunque Ratchet tenía ciertas dificultades para operar la computadora ya que había tecnología terrestre de por medio.

-¡Por la Allspark! Es la primera vez que tenemos doble amenaza. – Mencionó Ratchet.

"¡Que inicie la acción!" – Insistió Bee.

-¡No tan rápido amigo!-Indicó el médico – Me temo que no será sencillo.

-¿A qué te refieres con ello? –Cuestionó el Prime.

-El primer punto de ataque radica en un punto que los humanos llaman Vietnam, al parecer hay rastros de energon; pero el segundo punto es el más cercano y se encuentra entre lo que los humanos le llaman "Zona Maya" y en éste hay una energía diferente.

Los autobots quedan mirándose unos a otros y observan que en el segundo punto se encontraba algo inestable porque podría apuntar a Yucatán o Quintana Roo México.

-Si es una energía distinta iré a ese lugar, y por lo que veo hay… -Mencionó el Prime aunque al final, al ver el mapa observó algo inesperado.

-Agua. - Habló con delicadeza Ratchet.

-Tengo entendido que nuestra especie no fue diseñada para estar en contacto con el agua, peor aún, ninguno de nosotros posee un mecanismo acuático. – Expresó CliffJumper.

-De hecho hay alguien de nosotros que si puede estar en contacto con el agua. –Habló el Prime. – Bee, Cliff y Bulkhead vayan a Vietnam.

Ratchet se apresura a abrir el puente terrestre, sin darles tiempo de cuestionar quién era el mecanismo en cuestión.

-Optimus, no me digas que es… -Habló temeroso Ratchet.

-Arcee, necesitaré que me acompañes. – Esta frase lo aplicó el Prime tragando saliva, aunque no sabía si era parte de su miedo o no estaba preparado aún para que la femme lo acompañara en una misión.

La femme asiente con la cabeza, sin cuestionar aunque en el fondo no estaba preparada para una segunda misión con el Prime.

El médico no tuvo más remedio que abrir un segundo puente terrestre y de inmediato los dos autobots se alistaban para la acción.

Para la fortuna de Prime y de Arcee, las primeras señales sobresalían por tierra, y de forma cuidadosa los dos autobots en forma vehículo recorrían el terreno. En la región en donde se encontraban no contaba con el acceso para las personas, al parecer indicaba que un grupo estudiosos realizaba trabajos de exploración. El clima era cálido húmedo, algo contrastante con Jasper.

La femme procura estar concentrada en la misión, ya que la última vez en que compartieron una misión fue cuando ella suplantó a Elita One durante el ataque de Scarface a Cybertron. Optimus por otra parte no sabría cómo romper el hielo.

-Por ahora no hay indicios de agua señor, puede estar tranquilo. –Habló la femme.

-Claro…, aunque hace tiempo en que tú y yo no estábamos…

-¿En una misión? Descuide, sé que no es grato trabajar con alguien de quien no es de su agrado… el sentimiento es mutuo.- Respondió secamente la femme mientras aceleraba.

"¡Diantres!" –Pensó el Prime en sus adentros.

Sin embargo, Prime observa algo fuera de lo inusual.

-¡Arcee detente! – Habló el Prime en voz de mando.

La femme se detiene bruscamente e inicia su secuencia de transformación, aunque el Prime ya lo había hecho.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó la femme

Repentinamente, Optimus empuja bruscamente a la femme haciendo que se oculten entre la vegetación. Arcee no comprendía la actitud del Prime pero cuando observó que un grupo de seekers iniciaban la secuencia de vuelo comprendió que el enemigo se le había adelantado.

La femme estaba pegada hacia el pecho de Optimus, quien éste último lo tenía en una especie de gesto de protección.

"Tranquila, sólo es medida táctica" –Pensaba ella misma.

El Prime reacciona al ver lo que había hecho y decide activar su máscara para esconder su rostro, estaba avergonzado.

-Pierda cuidado, señor. – Habló la femme un poco nerviosa.

-Debemos averiguar lo que sucede. – Indicó el Prime y de inmediato ambos se acercaban sigilosamente, se acercaron a la orilla de una pequeña cueva, que a diferencia de otras, ésta se abría a ras de tierra.

-Tendremos que descender con cautela. – Habló el Prime.

Ambos mecanismos empiezan inician el descenso, sin embargo por alguna razón los audios de Arcee como la matriz de Optimus empiezan a captar energías y sonidos distintos. De inmediato logran observar que Starscream quiere acercarse a tomar una piedra que emanaba un poder único sin embargo había varios impedimentos: La cueva tenía estalactitas en la parte superior como a su vez era una pequeña isla donde se encontraba el cristal rodeado de agua. En teoría no podrían saltar o volar.

-¡Maldición!-refunfuñaba el seeker- Ese cristal puede sernos útil contra nuestros enemigos, pero ninguno de ellos quiere atreverse a cruzar.

El seeker de mala gana empuja a uno de sus subordinados y de inmediato empieza a hundirse, al parecer la cantidad de agua era profunda.

-¡Rayos!-Gritó el seeker- Debemos hacer algo y pronto.

De inmediato, Optimus y Arcee deciden establecer una batalla aunque el agua jugaría un papel decisivo. La femme sabe que Optimus tiene fobia al agua y los decepticons no contaban con esa habilidad.

-Starscream, veremos qué tan hábil eres. – Dijo el Prime.

La femme por su estatura logra moverse con rapidez y decide establecer combate frontal, evitando que Optimus no se acerque al agua. Sin embargo la femme empieza a detectar por sus audios voces conocidas.

-¿Por qué profanan éste lugar sagrado? – Era la voz que escuchaba la femme.

Sin embargo la femme decide suspender el combate aunque la lluvia de disparos empieza a intensificarse.

-Optimus, Starscream ¡Deténganse! – gritó Arcee.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿No desean el cristal al igual que yo? –Respondió sarcástico el seeker.

-¡Escúchame Arcee, no eres Elita One para darme órdenes! – Gritó el Prime.

La femme se sintió ofendida, aunque por alguna razón el cristal brilló con mayor intensidad ante la negatividad del Prime.

-¡Prime, eres un estúpido! –gritó la femme, sin percatarse la espalda de la femme tenía un resplandor similar al cristal.

Una luz cegadora empieza a inundar el lugar, el miedo de Starscream aumenta y los decepticons deciden quieren emprender la retirada, pero una especie de explosión hace que todos pierdan por instantes la noción del tiempo, como a su vez son teletransportados a otra sección del lugar.

Arcee vuelve en sí, e intenta incorporarse aunque siente que tiene dificultades para ponerse de pie. Sin embargo ella descubre que no están en el mismo lugar y repentinamente observa algo inusual. Observa su cuerpo inconsciente. De inmediato empieza a observarse y se da cuenta que sus manos son más grandes al igual que su mecanismo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- Expresó la femme.

Escucha que su voz no es la misma.

-¡Chatarra!- gritó la femme desesperada.


	8. Construyendo la confianza

**Apenas en plena lluvia logramos subir éste capítulo; tuve dificultades para ingresar a la plataforma, desconozco si se está actualizando o si algún escritor ha tenido problemas para actualizar sus historias.**

**Resuelvo algunas dudas e integro otras... no lo tomen como maldad de mi parte.**

**Agregué algunos detalles (en especial a Panzermig) y a veces no sé de dónde se me vienen tantas locuras... pero en vista de que nos han seguido desde Crónicas de Cybertron, comprenderán lo que sigue.**

**Gracias por comentar.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8: Construyendo la confianza<strong>_

_(Continuación del capítulo: Alumnos y Maestros)_

Después de aquel resplandor, Starscream vuelve en sí junto con los mecanismos que le acompañaban, repentinamente observan que no se encuentran en la zona de batalla, descubren que están en un sitio arqueológico muy distinto.

-Ese resplandor ya lo había visto antes… -murmuraba el seeker con cierto temor.

Los mecanismos observaban a su "líder" preguntándose por qué tenía miedo.

-¡Dime en dónde nos encontramos! – Ordenó Starscream de forma tajante.

Uno de sus subordinados consulta un mapa y se asusta al ver el lugar donde se encontraban.

-El mapa indica que estamos en un lugar al que los humanos le llaman Guatemala, Zona Arqueológica de Tikal, señor.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! No existe mecanismo capaz de… - Habló en tono de sorpresa como a su vez se interrumpe de forma cortante. – ¡Debemos regresar en dónde se encuentra el cristal!

Los decepticons emprenden la transformación, alejándose del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la base Omega Uno; Bulkhead y compañía regresaban de la misión en Vietnam, trayendo cantidades de energon, sin embargo, observaron a Ratchet que tenía un semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

-Ratchet, ¿pasa algo malo?- Preguntó Cliff.

-No sé por dónde empezar, pero perdí comunicación con Arcee y Optimus.

-¡¿Qué cosa dijiste?! – Exclamó el mech carmesí, ya que sabía que ella y él no se llevaban "bien".

Bulkhead y Bee lograron controlar al mech.

-Estaba siguiendo la comunicación de ellos, pero todo indica que la energía detectada cortó la comunicación, sin embargo, aparecen el registro de sus señales pero están alejados del punto inicial. –Expresó el médico.

"Debemos ir allá". – Expresó Bee.

-Temo que no podemos amigo, y quiero que observen éste mapa a detalle. – Dijo Ratchet.

De inmediato, en la pantalla proyectaba de qué tipo de lugar se trataba y sobre los riesgos que tendrían.

-¡Que Primus esté con ellos! – Dijo Bulkhead.

-Arcee…- murmuró Cliff en voz baja.

**Voces del más allá.**

Regresando a la escena en donde había ocurrido el incidente, se escuchaba la conversación; aunque no tenían un cuerpo tangible, ellos eran testigos de lo que sucedía.

-Maestro, ¿está seguro de lo que acaba de hacer? – La voz era femenina.

-No te preocupes querida, necesitan aprender a confiar, como a su vez; debemos terminar con ésta enemistad. – Se escuchó la voz masculina quien hablaba con gentileza.

-Maestro, ¿puedo decirle algo a Optimus? – Expresó la primera voz con Respeto. - ¡Hey Pax! ¡Cuándo alguien te pida que te detengas es por una buena razón! Recuerda lo que tú decías cuando me encontraba a tu lado: "A una femme se le respeta".

Una tercera voz, pero en femenino empieza a murmurar algo.

-Creo querida que ya te escuchó. Ahora veremos si aprenden la lección. –Terminó la segunda voz en tono animado.

Volviendo a la escena anterior; Arcee observa los cambios ocurridos a raíz del incidente de la luz; sin embargo; la femme presenta dificultades para poder "acceder" a algunas funciones de un cuerpo que no es el de ella, pero sin querer logra penetrar en algunos recuerdos que han impactado al mecanismo en cuestión. Creo que a esto le llaman copias de seguridad.

-¡Por Primus! ¡¿Por qué?! – Expresó la femme y más aún con una voz totalmente diferente.

Observa los brazos del mecanismo en cuestión y observa que en sus aditamentos posee unas esposas y trasladándose como puede, decide colocar las esposas "a su cuerpo" que todavía seguía inconsciente.

-Elita…- Escuchó que murmuraba aquel mecanismo.

De inmediato, Arcee toma con delicadeza aquel cuerpo, y decide llevarlo entre sus brazos.

"Creo que soy una tonta, después de todo". – Pensó la femme.

Poco a poco observa que "Arcee" está abriendo los ópticos y su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que "Optimus" lo tenía sujeto.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Expresó la femme, aunque descubrió que su voz no se escuchó como la de antes. - ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Arcee ve que el mecanismo entra en pánico y decide llevar a su propio cuerpo tomándole de las muñecas y suspendiéndole por encima del agua.

-¿Quién está en mi cuerpo y por qué yo estoy en éste? – empezaba a experimentar un temor el mecanismo femenino.

-Verás, por dónde empiezo. –Se escuchó la voz del mecanismo masculino – Tengo un mal presentimiento y no sé si en mi cuerpo por alguna extraña razón esté la spark de Starscream o la de Prime, pero no voy a correr riesgos; así que voy a tirarte al agua y veremos si mi mecanismo es capaz de adaptarse al lugar.

-¿Arcee, eres tú? – se escuchó la voz de la femme.

-Vaya –respondió el mecanismo con sarcasmo-¡No soy Elita One! Así que… -Arcee observa que en su cuerpo, el mecanismo expresa una mirada de terror y más cuando está cerca del agua. Ahora sabe quién está en su cuerpo y decide hacerle una pregunta.

-Respóndeme algo Chatarra: ¿Quiénes son mis creadores? – Habló Arcee con la voz de Optimus.

-Tu creador adoptivo fue White Scorpio y tu creadora era decepticon, se llamaba Ángela. –Expresó la femme con una voz segura aunque su mirada estaba muy aterrada.

Arcee decide alejar a la femme del agua, quitándole las esposas al mecanismo, sus sospechas eran ciertas: Optimus Prime estaba en el interior de su cuerpo. De repente siente que él se desploma, al parecer había encontrado recuerdos de ella, haciendo que en cierta forma pierda el control sobre sus emociones.

-Arcee, veo que cada día despierta con mucho dolor; ¿cómo puedes seguir como si nada sucediera? –Expresó Optimus con tristeza.

Todo indicaba, que cada día al despertar la femme repetía de forma dolorosa la pérdida de su maestra, su tormento y el asesinato de Tailgate.

-Señor, le sugiero que busque en mi memoria, tengo cuatro directivas y ésas son las que me ayudan a dominar el dolor. –Habló Arcee con calma.

Optimus siguió el consejo de la femme y observa las cuatro directivas, lo que llevó al mech a neutralizar los recuerdos negativos; ahora muchos enigmas sobre el comportamiento de la femme quedaban resueltos.

-Pensaba que mis directivas eran muy rígidas, pero al entrar en su copia de seguridad, tuve acceso a otros detalles y… en verdad lo lamento señor. – Habló Arcee con un sentimiento de culpa.

La femme había entrado en los archivos dolorosos de Optimus, como a su vez, sobre la culpa que sentía el Prime en haber hecho un rescate arriesgado (para ser exactos, le traumaba la forma en que había salvado a Arcee de Scarface).

-No Arcee… el error fue mío; no debí responderte de esa manera, cuando en realidad lo único que deseabas era protegerme. Lamento si te ofendí; amiga mía. – Expresó Optimus con gentileza.

Ambos se observan y una sonrisa lo dice todo.

**Ayuda mutua**

Después de que se habían tranquilizado, los dos mecanismos observan el lugar a detalle. Optimus empieza a experimentar lo que la femme percibe por sus audios, como a su vez Arcee empieza a tener un mayor rango de visión de lo normal.

-¿En dónde estamos?-Preguntó Optimus.

-Por lo que alcancé a ver en el mapa estamos en el interior de unas cuevas acuáticas llamados "cenotes", según la civilización maya decía que por medio de estos canales establecían contacto con sus dioses. Lo consideraban lugares sagrado. – Respondió la femme.

-Veo que todavía conservas el espíritu de estudiante. –Expresó con cierto optimismo el Prime.-Revisemos las actualizaciones.

Optimus lograba controlar el cuerpo de la femme sin ningún problema pero la femme presentaba problemas, ya que al intentar activar el mapa, la femme activa el sistema defensivo.

-Arcee, tranquila. Debes asimilar que ahora tú tienes la matriz de liderazgo, como a su vez mi mecanismo te pertenece. – Habló Optimus de forma calmada.

La femme atiende las recomendaciones del Prime y ambos deciden proyectar los mapas, ambos se dan cuenta que son varios cenotes como a su vez identifican la señal de la piedra que habían identificado.

-Me temo que la única salida que existe es vía acuática, Señor. –Habló la femme.

-No sólo es eso; nuestras armaduras y actualizaciones ocupan demasiado espacio, lo que nos impediría avanzar; todo indica a que tendríamos que utilizar nuestras protoformas. –Respondió el Prime.

-¡¿Qué dijo?! –Respondió Arcee con cierto miedo- Sonará algo extraño pero…no he aprendido a absorber mi armadura.

-Yo no sé nadar y mucho menos sumergirme. –Contestó Optimus por el mismo tono de voz.

Sin embargo, los audios de Optimus perciben un sonido peculiar; él le hace señas a Arcee para que ambos avancen, al parecer, en la cueva donde habían sido teletransportados caía una especie de cascada y formaba un pequeño lago, lo suficientemente amplio para que dos o tres mecanismos compartieran el mismo espacio.

El Prime empieza a sentir una especie de temor, siente que su sistema está a punto de bloquearse, ya que su trauma al agua empieza a empeorar.

-Optimus, comandante… -Expresó Arcee con cierta preocupación.

-No me siento capaz de continuar, tengo miedo… - Al Prime le intenta dar una especie de convulsión.

Arcee se da cuenta que el miedo de Prime es grande, lo cual hace cambiar la expresión de su voz como a su vez decide hacer algo arriesgado.

-Comandante Orión Pax –Habló la femme colocando su mano en el hombro de Prime.

Optimus entró en sí al escuchar cómo lo habían llamado.

-¿Qué dijiste Arcee? –preguntó con cierto temor.

-Comandante Orión Pax; es obvio que Optimus Prime no confía en mí pero sé que la esencia de su antiguo ser tiene una opinión diferente de mí. Voy a proponerle algo y veremos lo positivo de esto: No contamos con agua en la base y esto es una especie de ducha natural. Llevaré su cuerpo debajo de la cascada y le enseñaré lo que sé con respecto al agua.

Optimus observaba a la femme quien estaba decidida a quitarle el miedo.

-Creo que no es lugar para preguntarte cómo descubriste que yo soy Orión Pax y al estar en tu cuerpo distingo que se te dificulta absorber tu armadura por los distintos traumas que tienes como a su vez debo enseñarte a tener "autocontrol" sobre las situaciones que son naturales.

-En otras palabras…

-Tú y yo debemos apoyarnos mutuamente.

Arcee colocaba el cuerpo del Prime debajo de aquella cascada, al parecer el pequeño lago le llegaba a la altura de la coraza pélvica. Ella decide sentarse y dejar que el agua caiga sobre la cabeza, la espalda y el torso.

-Para empezar comandante – Expresó la femme con gentileza – no está profundo.

Ella extiende sus brazos y toma a Optimus y lo coloca con gentileza dentro del agua, haciendo que él poco a poco se vaya familiarizando con la sensación húmeda y líquida. El Prime empieza a extender sus brazos y como si fuese un niño humano empieza a jugar con el agua.

-Piensa en algo agradable Arcee, relaja tu mente. Siéntete libre; nadie te juzgará. Tu mecanismo empezará a relajarse por sí solo de forma lenta, y naturalmente se dará el proceso de abosorción. –Habló el Prime en un tono que inspiraba confianza.

La femme decide desactivar los ópticos como a su vez, activa la máscara de batalla, pero observa que poco a poco la armadura va absorbiéndose, dejando al descubierto una faceta poco conocida.

Mientras eso ocurría, Optimus podía apreciar como lucía su cuerpo ya que al estar en esa modalidad tomaba rasgos de Orión Pax, su antiguo ser. El decide apoyar a Arcee en el lavado de su mecanismo, sin embargo observa que la femme continua con la máscara cubriéndole el rostro y sin activar los ópticos.

-¿Sucede algo malo Arcee?

-Bueno… es que ya había olvidado cuando alguien te ayuda en este tipo de situaciones. – Dijo la femme tímidamente. – Después de todo es su cuerpo y siendo honesta prefiero verlo con armadura.

-Pierde cuidado, sé que no hay maldad en ti. –Expresó Optimus de forma sonriente, mientras tocaba sus pectorales, aunque si estaba un poco "incómodo".

-Ahora indique a su mecanismo que su respiración será más corta de lo ordinaria e intente sumergirse. –Expresó Arcee.

Optimus se encuentra nervioso, pero poco a poco va adaptándose a ésta situación, logrando aguantar gradualmente la respiración.

-La ventaja que tiene comandante es que su máscara le permite generar más oxígeno, aunque al estar en mi mecanismo le será más productivo aprender y adaptarse a ésta manera. – Habló la femme con gentileza.

-Deberías activar tus ópticos, ya que ahora no cuentas con tus audios.

La femme de forma lenta activa los ópticos, descubriendo que Optimus ha logrado llevar su mecanismo a su estado protoforma aunque la parte del pecho y la región pélvica contaban con una especie de cubierta. A su vez el Prime observa que en su cuerpo la femme conserva la coraza pélvica.

Ambos mecanismos lucían con si tuvieran una especie de traje de baño. Los audios de Optimus y la matriz de liderazgo perciben la energía del cristal.

-Llegó la hora de salir de aquí. –Expresó Arcee inclinándose a la altura de Optimus – Mientras estemos sumergidos nos comunicaremos por frecuencias internas. La ventaja de tener su cuerpo es que puedo llevarlo con facilidad. Así que sujétese a mi cuello.

-Creo que a estas alturas, deberías tutearme. – Habló nerviosamente el Prime. – Confieso que no he hecho esto antes, pero te diré algo: Confío en ti.

-Gracias Optimus. –Respondió tímidamente.- No tengas miedo, te protegeré.

Arcee voltea a ver a Optimus, quien con su rostro emite una sonrisa. Ella toma con su mano las manos de él y de un salto ambos ingresan al agua. El recorrido submarino iniciaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Literalmente, en ocasiones necesitamos estar en el lugar de otro para comprenderlo.<strong>


	9. Misterios bajo el agua

_**Capítulo 9: Misterios bajo el agua**_

Arcee llevaba a Optimus sobre su espalda en el momento en que decidieron sumergirse para lograr salir de aquel lugar. Conforme avanzaban, la oscuridad se iba apoderando de ese espacio. Estando la femme en el cuerpo del Prime decide activar sus ópticos para que fungieran como dos poderosas linternas.

Mientras tanto el Prime, se sujetaba con cierta fuerza como a su vez observaba a detalle el recorrido, sin embargo empezaba a recordar una situación muy sui generis que había vivido con anterioridad:

Durante su preparación como militar, el joven Orión Pax compartía una relación de amistad con tres mechs destacados: Megatronus, Star Saber y Ultra Magnus. En una ocasión durante las clases de Alpha Trion, Megatronus y Magnus habían tenido una diferencia lo cual estaba a punto de resolverse por medio de los golpes.

-¡Magnus, eres anticuado! En los ejercicios de prácticas debiste aprovechar la ventaja numérica. –Reclamó Megatronus.

-¡No soy como tú Megatronus! Yo no arriesgaría mi equipo a lo tonto. –Indicaba el susodicho.

-En una batalla real, el enemigo se hubiera reagrupado y en definitiva hubieras perdido.

-O quizás se podría tratar de una emboscada si uno no mide las consecuencias.

La situación estaba saliéndose de control, Optimus intenta contener a Megatronus y Saber hace lo propio con Magnus, sin embargo un resplandor cegador hizo que los ánimos bajaran, pero…

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntaron los dos quienes estaban en conflicto, ya que observaban que no estaban en sus cuerpos respectivos.

Una voz respetable se escuchó en medio de aquel alboroto.

-Como pueden observar estudiantes, es fácil juzgar al otro y criticarlo, cuando en realidad ustedes no están en el lugar y aprenden a ver la situación desde la perspectiva. Megatronus y Magnus es obvio que necesitan aprender el uno del otro y hasta que aprendan a respetarse volverán a sus cuerpos.

-Si Maestro Alpha Trion. – Dijeron los dos mech con una mirada cabizbaja.

Súbitamente, algo detiene el avance de los dos autobots, ya que al parecer habían encontrado algo inesperado.

-Optimus: ¿ves lo mismo que yo? –cuestionó la femme.

El Prime decide soltarse por instantes, dejando que su mecanismo avance. En la parte del suelo había algunas osamentas como algunas reliquias propias de la Cultura Maya, pero lo que llamó la atención fueron unas inscripciones que estaban en las cuevas.

-Estos símbolos pertenecen a los Prime, solo lo habíamos visto en la sala de los Prime en Cybertron. –Dijo Optimus con asombro.

-¿Puedes entenderlos?

Optimus empieza a notar algunos símbolos que son conocidos.

-Hay algunos que sí, y todo indica que esto se remonta a la historia de los Trece Prime y sobre la batalla con Unicrón.

-¡Eso es imposible! –Cuestionó la femme- Tengo entendido que la batalla con Unicrón se dio en Cybertron (o al menos eso fue lo que nos enseñaron).

-Pero por la información que se encuentra grabada hubo algo más, ya que la escritura se remota a varios ciclos estelares. En otras palabras, nuestros ancestros eligieron este lugar por ser "inaccesible". Con esto queda comprobado que después de todo, los transformers estamos diseñados para estar en el agua, con ciertas condiciones.

-¿Y las osamentas?

-Está bien que haya sido el "Bibliotecario de Iacon" pero no exageres a que le haga al antropólogo. – Expresó el Prime animado – Quizás el que podría sacarnos de la duda sería Ratchet ya que no puedo decirte con exactitud si esto ocurrió antes de que los Prime llegaran a la Tierra o fue después que abandonaron éste planeta.

-Hay muchos secretos que no sabemos, sin embargo; no me queda la menor duda en que el diseño de los cenotes fue utilizado para diseñar los túneles de Primus en Cybertron, como a su vez las diferentes locaciones de ésta cultura son similares a los distritos de nuestro planeta.

Arcee observa que poco a poco Optimus empieza a tener equilibrio en el medio acuático. Aunque los dos no salían de su asombro al haber descubierto cosas inusuales.

-Veo que estás comprendiendo sobre el desplazarte por ti mismo, Optimus. Es un buen logro.

El Prime quiere ruborizarse aunque el agua tiene sus ventajas ya que no era muy notorio.

-Entonces avancemos, por los audios empiezo a registrar actividad. –Agregó Optimus.

Los dos mecanismos continúan el recorrido, acercándose poco a poco hacia el Cristal misterioso.

**Compañeros de batalla**

Mientras que los autobots avanzaban por la vía acuática, los decepticons se acercaban por la vía aérea, sin embargo Starscream en pleno vuelo, recordaba un incidente similar:

-¿En verdad quieres conquistar Cybertron? ¡Tendrás que revivirlo! ¡No llegarás a la allspark Megatron!

Starscream cuestionaba lo sucedido y parecía que andaba por la misma sintonía con Optimus.

"El anciano está muerto, estuvimos a punto de morir con él. ¿Cómo es posible?" Al parecer le costaba dar crédito a lo que su mecanismo había presenciado.

Los decepticons volvían a descender, como lo hicieron la primera vez, en esta ocasión estarían alertas, ya que no deseaban una sorpresa brillante como la que habían recibido. De inmediato, el seeker ordena que sus subordinados se encuentren en alerta.

Aunque existía cierto temor en el bando de los decepticons, la mayor amenaza estaba en el agua.

Un disparo en seco hace que un seeker caiga herido. Los cons empiezan a disparar.

-¡Torpes, detengan el fuego! – gritó Starscream. –Un error de éstos hará que esa cosa vuelva a activarse.

El sonido de un mecanismo correr en la oscuridad interrumpió el silencio, un par de cuchillas golpeaba con brutalidad a los decepticons.

Starscream observa el mecanismo que está causándole bajas.

-¡Ataquen a la femme! – gritó fúrico el seeker.

La furia del Seeker aumentó cuando un segundo disparo salió de las profundidades, en otras palabras, los decepticons tenían una doble amenaza.

Arcee logra salir de las profundidades activando el armamento como a su vez decide establecer una batalla frontal, por otra parte Starscream lidiaba con Optimus en dicho conflicto.

-¿Cómo puedes igualarme en velocidad siendo un mecanismo inferior? –cuestionó el seeker.

-Si te digo quien soy en realidad, no te va agradar la idea Starscream. –Habló Optimus al estilo de Arcee.

Mientras eso ocurría, la femme lograba herir con la espada a cuanto mecanismo se le acercara como a su vez logra apoyar a Optimus.

-¿Estás listo? –Preguntó Arcee.

Prime asiente con la cabeza.

Utilizando su fuerza, Arcee logra impulsar a Optimus a una cierta velocidad para atacar a Starscream con un ataque de cuchilla cruzada. Los decepticons observan que la situación se podría complicar más y deciden emprender la retirada. Aunque Starscream siente que su orgullo está herido debido a que no esperaba a perder en combate con una femme.

"Pagarás está humillación, Arcee" Pensó para sus adentros el seeker mientras abandonaba el lugar.

**Cada cosa en su lugar**

Optimus y Arcee están sorprendidos de que, a pesar de sus diferencias, hayan logrado armar un buen equipo de combate. Los dos celebran con un choque de puños, sin embargo, observan que el cristal está intacto y no emite la misma energía.

Los dos mecanismos ingresan al agua y se acercan hacia el cristal que yacía suspendido.

-¿Y ahora cómo regresaremos a la normalidad? –preguntó la femme.

-Este cristal se activó cuando tú y yo estábamos molestos, pero noto que esa energía está intacta. Me temo que… tendremos que aprender a vivir así. –Expresó el Prime con cierto temor.

-Y si pedimos a Ratchet que nos ayude…

-Me temo que Ratchet aunque es un buen científico y médico hay cosas que están fuera de su entender. – Expresó el Prime con tristeza.

Arcee coloca su mano en el hombro de Optimus.

-Si es que nos quedaremos así, quiero pedirte un favor: Debes tratar de forma especial a Cliff, de antemano te digo que es un mech agradable pero no significa que sea mi sparkmate. Aunque él sea un mech "maduro" siempre le gana la impaciencia. –Habló la femme.

-Confío en que podrás liderar al equipo, como a su vez la matriz de liderazgo estará en buenas manos. Estaré ahí para ti Arcee.

Ambos deciden estrechar los brazos como señal de camaradería. Repentinamente el pecho de ambos empieza a iluminarse al igual que el lugar. A diferencia de la vez anterior, ellos no llegan a perder el conocimiento, pero logran percibir dos voces distintas hablando al unísono.

-Han logrado trabajar en equipo, esto es sólo una pequeña prueba de tantas que les espera. Ahora el equipo Prime está completo.

El cristal que yacía suspendido se había roto liberando una gran cantidad de chispas de luz que salían hacia el exterior.

-Optimus, esas voces son de… - Habló Arcee reconociendo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Yo también pude escucharlas… quizás en su momento tengamos las respuestas correctas.-Habló el Prime con serenidad. –Será mejor volver a la base y me temo que ésta experiencia será un secreto que debemos guardar por ahora.

Mientras que los mecanismos abandonaban el lugar, muy a lo lejos, una pequeña conversación de dos seres de otra dimensión se desarrollaba.

-Hasta la fecha sus métodos siguen siendo vigentes Maestro Alpha. – Habló una femme.

-Ya aprendieron la lección mi querida Elita One. Los dos saben lo que es estar en el lugar del otro, como a su vez; éste contacto que tuvieron sirvió para calibrar a la matriz de Prime.

-Arcee para no ser un Prime actúa como si fuera uno.

-Tranquila Elita, ella desconoce en sí para qué fue creada. Temo que seguirán necesitando de nuestra ayuda.


	10. Un signo oscuro

**Mil disculpas por haberme tardado en actualizar, gracias por sus comentarios. Les dejo un episodio de ésta historia… esperamos estar de nuevo en acción.**

_**Capítulo 10: Un signo oscuro**_

Después de un buen tiempo de los incidentes ocurridos en la zona maya, los autobots poco a poco reflejaban ciertos gustos sobre el planeta Tierra. Cada uno de ellos tenía ciertas predilecciones; para iniciar el Prime no era muy grato a los lugares donde implique agua (a pesar que ya había superado su hidrofobia), por otro lado Bulkhead disfrutaba recorres de los terrenos inestables, por obvias razones.

Era claro que cada uno de los miembros del equipo desarrollaba su propia "personalidad".

En cierta ocasión, Optimus invitó a los mechs de su equipo al interior de su dormitorio, para tener una charla con los mechs de Kaón, como a su vez Arcee sostenía conversaciones con las femmes. Todo indicaba que a pesar de las batallas sostenidas en los diferentes frentes, aún conservaban el ánimo de convivencia que solían tener en Cybertron.

CHROMIA: (_Entusiasmada) _¡Hermana, cuéntanos sobre cómo te va con los Prime!

BULKHEAD: _(Curioso) _¿Es cierto que ya tuviste tu sparkbond con Moonracer Powerglide?

BEE: _(Metiéndole un pequeño golpe con su codo a Bulkhead) _"¡No debes preguntar eso! Ya que estamos reunidos para algo oficial". _(Cambiando su sonido curioso) "¿Y ya tienes dueña Powerglide?"_

ARCEE: Pues bien, he estado dos que tres, pero no se preocupen; me las he ido entendiendo con pesado pero todo bien.

POWERGLIDE: _(En tono bromista) _Si el comandante Magnus me da la oportunidad de responder les diré que sí me casé.

MOONRACER: _(Semienfadada) _¿¡Todo bien?! ¡Por Primus Arcee! ¿No te das cuenta que eres la primer femme en estar en el equipo de los Prime? Estás con los mechs más deseados de Cybertron, si estuviera en tu lugar ya iría pensando quien será mi sparkmate.

OPTIMUS: _(Tratando de conservar la calma) _No les pude haber dicho que hablaría con Hyde y ya están haciendo el desorden. _(Volviendo a un tono neutral) _Por cierto Magnus, ¿En dónde está Hyde?

ARCEE: Mira quien lo dice, la femme que se atrevió a hacer un sparkbond en plena guerra. _(Cambia su tono de voz a uno más melancólico) _Agradezco tu preocupación, pero me doy cuenta que quizás; yo no fui creada para éstas cosas.

MAGNUS: Hyde está de patrullaje con Antara. Desde que destruimos el portal espacial, los decepticons han estado retrasados en enviar refuerzos. Por otra parte, hemos decidido enviar a uno de nosotros aunque le tomará un poco de tiempo en llegar a la Tierra.

CHORMIA: _(hablando con sensatez) _¿Con quién tiene que ver ésta vez: Cliff, Saeba o quizás…?

BULKHEAD: Si Optimus no me regaña, ¿puedes decirnos quién es?

MAGNUS: No puedo decirte quién es amigo, pero si puedo adelantarte que te hará muy feliz de verle.

ARCEE: _(fingiendo desagrado) _Mejor no digas el último nombre, hasta me da náuseas de pensar eso.

POWERGLIDE: ¿Quién es tu segundo al mando Optimus?

Bulkhead y Bee observaban con atención al Prime ya que por el momento no existía quien tomará la responsabilidad.

CHROMIA: No debes actuar así, por lo último que me dijiste, tu experiencia no fue desagradable.

OPTIMUS: No lo tengo decidido.

MOONRACER: ¿Chromia, no me digas que Arcee ya tuvo su primera interfaz?

MAGNUS: Quizás alguno de los que están presentes debe ser tu segundo al mando. En mi caso Hyde está en ese puesto.

CHROMIA: Por lo visto el estar con dueño te ha afectado tus procesadores Moon.

BEE: "Todo apunta a que sea Ratchet, ya que con lo amargado que es"

ARCEE: Con respecto a eso, mejor no me hago a la idea de ello… por cierto Felicidades Hermana por tu sparkbond.

Una alarma se activa haciendo que las conversaciones tengan que interrumpirse, los cuatro autobots logran integrarse a la sala de control donde Ratchet y Cliff los esperaban.

-En vista de que ya terminaron de platicar con nuestros amigos en Kaón, me temo que tenemos la presencia Decepticon en la ciudad de Detroit. –Habló Ratchet seriamente.

"¡Vamos a aplastar decepticons!" Mencionó a base de sonidos Bumblebee.

-Temo que no será así Bee. Arcee y Cliff, hace mucho tiempo que no han estado los dos en una misión; ésta será su oportunidad. –Habló el Prime animado.

-¡Confía en nosotros Optimus! – Habló CliffJumper mientras se transformaba.

-¡Gracias Optimus! –Respondió la femme gentilmente. -¡Andando socio! –Expresó entusiasmada hacia su compañero.

Los dos mecanismos atravesaban el puente terrestre. Aunque el Prime tenía una mirada pérdida hacia el vórtice.

-¡Rayos! Deseaba patear traseros metálicos. –Dijo Bulkhead con disgusto.

Bee observa que el mech está molesto y decide hacerle cosquillas a su compañero, haciendo que el mech verde empiece a perseguirlo por todo el lugar.

-Optimus, ¿pasa algo malo? – Habló el médico.

-Elegí a ellos dos por obvias razones –Respondió el Prime en tono melancólico- Sin embargo mi spark presiente que algo malo pasará; por esa razón no envíe a Bulk y a Bee.

Ratchet capta el mensaje de Optimus y activa en voz alta las comunicaciones entre Cliff y Arcee.

**Batalla en Detroit**

Los dos autobot habían llegado a las afueras de Detroit, sin embargo, el mech carmesí había deseado desde hace tiempo una misión junto con la femme, debido a que ambos lograban acoplarse en batalla.

Durante el recorrido, Cliff llevaba activo la radio y podía escucharse la canción _Detroit Rock City _de _Kiss_.

-Sigues tan galante Cliff – Expresó la femme con agrado- Sin embargo aunque me guste la música y queramos ponerle emoción a esto, debemos estar alerta.

-A veces no sé si habló con la femme o estoy hablando con Prime – Expresó el mech con cierto tono de broma.

-Ignoraré eso Cliff – Respondió la femme.

"También haré lo mismo" Pensó el Prime ya que seguía la conversación con todo y la música.

Mientras avanzaban en el recorrido, Arcee observa detenidamente y detecta presencia de mecanismos en una especie de "deshuesadero" (se le llama así a los lugares donde hay desechos de vehículos y en los cuáles muchos obtienen piezas de vehículos).

De forma cautelosa, los dos mecanismos ingresan al lugar, era de noche.

El ambiente lucía algo lúgubre, observa que el lugar es gigantesco. Los dos tenían sus circuitos al máximo nivel.

-Este lugar me recuerda a los cementerios antiguos de Cybertron. –Habló el mech carmesí.

-Tranquilo Cliff, pero ¿por qué los cons vendrían a un lugar como éste? – Expresó la femme.

Repentinamente, una pila de desechos metálicos es derribada, los dos vehículos empiezan a acelerar tratando de evitar que los aplasten.

-¡Chatarra, es una emboscada! –Expresó la femme.

-¡Tal como me agrada! –Dijo con entusiasmo CliffJumper.

Los dos mecanismos logran transformarse y la lluvia de disparos empieza a inundar el lugar. La femme procuraba moverse en medio del lugar para atacar, sin embargo, el enemigo los superaba en número.

-Arcee, CliffJumper, ¡Informen la situación! – Expresó el Prime por el comunicador.

-Optimus, déjalo en nuestras manos – Expresó CliffJumper.

-De todas formas lean nuestra posición, ¡estaremos bien! –Alcanzó a decir la femme, cortando la comunicación con Prime. – Muy bien Cliff, utiliza tu fuerza para derribar la pila de ahí; voy a avanzar.

-Eres muy arriesgada socia, ¡Me agrada!

Arcee, en una actitud suicida, decide activar sus cuchillas y avanzar zig zagueando a los disparos, mientras que Cliff derriba la pila indicada, técnicamente la femme corría doble riesgo ya que los escombros estaban cayendo por detrás de ella.

Los cons no sabían si huír de la femme o escapar de la pila, sin embargo, un grupo de ellos es alcanzado por los desechos, mientras que la femme sostenía la batalla frontal.

Cliff se integra a la batalla apoyando a su compañera, debido a la fuerza natural lograba proyectar por los aires al enemigo. Sin embargo, el mech carmesí no detecta que un con lo observa a detalle y decide atacarlo por la espalda con una cuchilla.

Arcee observa que su socio corre peligro y en un intento desesperado alcanza a llegar a las espaldas de Cliff, recibiendo el ataque.

Un grito de dolor se escucha. Cliff voltea y observa a su compañera desplomarse.

-Una menos, sigues tú. – Expresó el seeker con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Starscream! –gritó furioso el mech carmesí.

Sin embargo, la femme en un último intento logra sacar su arma y apunta hacia el seeker hiréndolo. El seeker se aleja y la lluvia de disparos se vuelve a intensificar.

El dolor que embarga la femme es terrible, el ataque de Starscream le había hecho perder el brazo derecho. El energón que perdía era demasiado.

CliffJumper decide tomar a la femme y la extremidad de ella, procurando resguardarla de los disparos.

-¡Optimus, Arcee ha caído! –gritó el mech desesperado.


	11. Confesiones

_**Capítulo 11: Confesiones**_

La lluvia de disparos continuaba, Cliffjumper estaba acorralado, intentaba defenderse pero el ver a la femme herida gravemente hace abstenerse.

Arcee hace lo posible por mantenerse en pie pero el dolor era inminente, los ópticos de la femme empezaban a parpadear, sin embargo la femme empieza a tener delirios.

-Maestra Elita, Tailgate, Saeba…-Hablaba la femme.

-¡Arcee, por favor quédate conmigo! –habló el mech en tono desesperado. -¡¿Qué pasa con la ayuda, maldita sea?!

Un portal terrestre vuelve a abrirse y de él aparecen Bulkhead, y Bumblebee. Sin tregua alguna se incorpora rápido e inician de nuevo la confrontación.

-¡Cliff, vete; nosotros nos encargaremos de esto! –gritó el mech verde.

En otras circunstancias, CliffJumper hubiese protestado por abandonar una batalla, pero en esta ocasión, la vida de su socia dependía de él. De inmediato, toma a la femme y a la extremidad decidido a cruzar el portal terrestre.

Starscream observa con éxito que ha generado una "baja" al enemigo.

-¡Starcream, qué diablo estás haciendo!- Se escuchó la voz de Megatrón por el comunicador.

-Lord Megatrón, mi plan de emboscar al enemigo ha tenido éxito, nuestro enemigo estará muy ocupado en atender a esa femme molesta. –Habló en un tono arrogante el seeker.

-¡Deja de estar jugando, regresa inmediatamente al Némesis!

-Pero Lord Megatrón puedo ganar esta batalla…

-¡Regresa Starscream, es una orden! – Finalizó el deecepticón.

Una cara de frustración en Starscream en su rostro era evidente.

-Pronto me las pagarás Megatron. –Exclamó furioso. -¡Decepticons, retirada!

Los cons escuchan la voz de su líder, abandonando el lugar.

-¿Por qué Starscream abandonó la batalla si tenía cierta ventaja? –Expresó Bulkhead.

"¡Maldito cobarde!" Expresó Bee.

-Debemos regresar a la base y reportar de esto a Optimus. –Indicó el mech verde mientras se transformaba.

Bee observa el suelo del terreno y observa que el energon perdido se encontraba fresco, sus ópticos notaban tristeza.

"Arcee" alcanzó a murmurar a su manera, procediendo a transformarse.

**Angustia**

CliffJumper había llegado a la base Omega Uno junto con una femme que estaba empezando a agonizar, sin mirar al Prime se dirige rápido a la Bahía Médica en donde Ratchet estaba esperando a la femme herida.

El mech carmesí desea quedarse en el interior pero el médico se lo impide, Optimus observa a Cliff y decide retirarlo. La puerta de la bahía médica se cierra.

CliffJumper estaba destrozado, la furia corría por sus sistemas.

-¡¿Por qué, Primus, por qué?! –Exclamó el mech carmesí – Descuidé mi posición pero ella se interpuso; fue mi culpa comandante Prime.

Optimus procuraba conservar la serenidad, sin embargo cuando vio a Arcee entrar en esas condiciones su spark se conmovió. Cuando intercambiaron de cuerpos, él conoció las cuatro directivas de la femme y sabía el dolor que Arcee sentía con respecto al perder a los que amaba. La muerte de Elita y Tailgate (sin contar la de sus creadores) habían marcado a la femme de forma drástica.

-Cliff –habló pausadamente – Arcee hizo lo que estaba a su alcance, no deseaba que salieras herido. Ella ha salido de peores circunstancias y comprendo a la perfección lo que sientes.

-¿lo dice por la pérdida de la comandante One?

Un cierto recuerdo de nostalgia pasó por la mente del Prime, ya que había pasado tiempo de la pérdida de la femme, pero durante ese periodo sus amigos le habían ayudado a "superar" ese dolor.

-En cierta parte sí mi amigo, pero también hace varios años cuando Arcee era una cadete arriesgó su vida al suplantar a Elita One durante la invasión de Scarface a Cybertron. –Habló con nostalgia Optimus.

CliffJumper voltea hacia el Prime, al parecer éste último había logrado captar la atención del mech carmesí.

Optimus hablaba libremente sobre aquel incidente, ya que los únicos que conocían ésa historia del equipo Prime eran Ratchet y él.

Cliff quedó admirado de cómo se le ocurrió a la femme hacerse pasar por una femme de alto rango, y a su vez la frustración de Optimus cuando decidió salvarla a pesar de que Arcee había decidido morir en esa ocasión.

En ese momento Bulkhead y Bee se acercaban a la bahía médica.

-¿Cómo está ella Optimus? – Exclamó Bulkhead.

Bumblebee murmuraba a su estilo su preocupación hacia la femme. Cliff observaba al mech amarillo, podía sentir su angustia.

-Ratchet sigue en la bahía médica, pero todavía no tenemos el parte médico. Sin embargo, recibí una llamada de Fowler y al parecer viene para acá; por ahora no estoy en ánimos de verlo. –Habló Optimus con franqueza.

Cliff notó en el tono del Prime algo distinto; un tono de voz que solamente él solía utilizar con Elita One. Al parecer, el mech carmesí observó que el Prime "neutral" ya no estaba y un nuevo Prime más "accesible" estaba al frente del equipo.

-Si tú quieres Optimus, puedo hablar con Fowler; después de todo fue mi irresponsabilidad la que hizo que Arcee estuviera en éstas condiciones. –Habló un CliffJumper más calmado.

-Creo que has empezado a madurar Cliff. –Expresó el Prime mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del mech carmesí.

Bulkhead y Cliff estaban a punto de retirarse, pero Bee observaba la puerta de la bahía médica y, como si fuese un sparkling, no deseaba irse.

-Vamos Bee, nuestra hermana estará bien. –Habló el mech carmesí en un gesto de Hermano Mayor.

Los tres mecanismos abandonan dejando a un Optimus Prime abatido por las circunstancias; unas lágrimas silenciosas empiezan a rodar de los ópticos del Prime.

"Primus, por favor, que sus días no terminen de ésta manera." Fueron los pensamientos del Prime.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta de la bahía médica hace que cambie su actitud, aunque Ratchet, quien conocía a Optimus, observa que realmente le importaba a la femme.

-Optimus –Habló Ratchet neutralmente – Ven conmigo, Arcee te llama.

**Entre el delirio y el deber**

El Prime decide entrar junto con Ratchet en la bahía médica y observa que Arcee empieza a emitir una especie de sudor, al parecer la femme tenía fiebre. Sin embargo observa que el brazo (aunque ya lo tenía colocado en su lugar) tiene una incisión debajo de la cuchilla, lo cual hace que la preocupación del Prime aumente. Ratchet lo observa.

-Tranquilo Optimus –expresó con voz neutral – no es una incisión peligrosa la que estoy haciendo. El arma de Elita One se encontraba deteriorada por el uso y cuando ella ingresó se aferraba muy fuertemente a ella, así que estoy adaptando el arma a su muñeca para que funja como disparador.

-En otras palabras, una parte de Elita acompañará a Arcee. –Expresó Optimus.

-Comandante Orión Pax… -Expresó débilmente la femme.

-A eso me refería Optimus, -Indicó Ratchet – le administré un sedante para que entrara en recarga, técnicamente durante la cirugía se la pasó llamando a Elita, Saeba, Tailgate y a ti.

-O sea…

-El sedante no le hizo efecto, pero el delirio provocado por la fiebre quizás fungió como anestesia.

-Comandante Orión Pax… -Seguía la femme en su delirio.

Prime observa a la femme, quien no puede activar sus ópticos en un suplicio que, a pesar de haber tenido sus diferencias en el pasado con la femme, no se lo deseaba a nadie. Optimus decide tomar la mano de la femme.

-Aquí estoy Arcee –Expresó Optimus con la voz de Orión Pax.

-Me da gusto volverlo a encontrar Señor. Mis directivas las cumplí; no quería perder de nuevo a un ser querido en batalla…-Hablaba débilmente la femme.

-Por favor, no hables Arcee, descansa. –Expresó Optimus.

-No puedo, debo pedirle perdón por tres razones: La primera por haber golpeado a Optimus Prime en Cybertron y haberle llamado estúpido; bien pudo desquitarse conmigo cuando lo conocí en Iacon.

Ratchet quería ganarle la risa, ya que presenció aquel incidente, Optimus estaba ruborizado, no esperaba una disculpa por ese suceso.

-La segunda, porque no pude salvar a Elita One (quien es Ariel) la femme que usted amaba en Cybertron, como a su vez el permitir que Tailgate muriera, ya que por mi culpa los enemigos saben en dónde nos encontramos…

-Arcee, por favor, ya basta… -Expresó el Prime tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Y la tercera es porque yo…

Al parecer la femme había agotado sus energías.

-Ratchet, ¿qué ocurre? – expresó el Prime en tono de preocupación.

-Al fin cayó en la recarga amigo mío. –Respondió Ratchet en tono satisfactorio. –Ahora es cuestión de dejarla recuperarse.

Ratchet había terminado exhausto al intervenir a Arcee.

-Descansa Ratchet, yo me quedaré cuidándola. –Expresó el Prime con amabilidad.

El médico decide tomarle la palabra, mientras que Optimus decide no apartarse de la femme.

**Optimus P.O.V**

En esa noche, cuando vi a quien había sido mi dolor de cabeza en Cybertron yaciente en la bahía médica, un sentimiento que había considerado olvidado se apoderó de mí.

Sé de antemano que Arcee se ha convertido en una amiga y camarada, que se ha ganado un lugar dentro del equipo, pero el saber que se culpa por la pérdida de Elita y Tailgate me hace sentir mal. Es una carga que ella no debe llevar.

Sin embargo, descubrí que ella puede sincerarse con Orión Pax, quizás porque de forma inconsciente así lo decidí cuando la vi en Iacon. Pero siento que su problema va más allá en cómo tratarme.

Las cuatro directivas que Arcee tenía para consigo son demasiado rígidas, pero cuando estuve dentro de su mecanismo logré depurar dos de ellos, como a su vez, ella depuró algunas directivas que poseía.

Por alguna razón, no deseaba alejarme de ella, y sin embargo, el deseo de protegerla se intensifica; pero el recuerdo de Elita One sigue ahí… pero observo que Arcee le afectó demasiado y actúa como si ella estuviese viva.


	12. El inicio de un adiós

_**Capítulo 12: El inicio de un adiós**_

Mientras que la femme había caído en recarga, los autobots cuestionaban sobre la estrategia que había adoptado el seeker. Fowler tenía sus dudas sobre el incidente.

-Déjenme ver si comprendí bien: Atendieron la presencia de decepticon en Detroit, lo que terminó en una emboscada ¿y no hallaron energon? –Era el cuestionamiento de Fowler.

-Estuve ahí y a título personal no fue nada agradable. Si mi compañera está herida se debió a mi insensatez. –Intervino Cliffjumper.

-Las últimas apariciones de los decepticons han sido en puntos donde han hallado energon ¿qué estarán planeando? – Al parecer el agente seguía el cuestionamiento.

-Todo apunta a que esto fue una especie de práctica para los decepticons. –Expresó Bulkhead – Quizás planean una emboscada mayor.

-Creo que no conseguiremos nada en esta noche, lo ideal será que descansemos. –Concluyó Ratchet.

"¿Y Optimus?" – Intervino Bumblebee.

-Al parecer cuidará a Arcee en la bahía médica. –Expresó el médico.

Fowler y algunos mecanismos se alejaban del lugar, aunque Ratchet observa que Cliff no quiere irse.

-Debí aceptar la ayuda en su momento Ratchet. – Expresó el mech carmesí.

-Ánimo Cliff, ella estará bien. –Expresó con gentileza el médico.

-Quiero estar al lado de Arcee.

-Quisiera decirte que puedes, pero por ahora no es lo correcto; ya que Prime confía en ti y noto que eres el segundo al mando del equipo. –Habló Ratchet.

Cuando escuchó la frase "segundo al mando" el mech carmesí, no supo cómo reaccionar. Miraba incrédulo al médico.

-Escucha muchacho –Mencionó Ratchet- Durante las últimas misiones, Optimus observó el desempeño de todos y aunque quizás no seas un mech perfecto (aunque en ésta vida quién es perfecto) Prime vio cualidades en ti.

-Yo no soy el indicado, mira hasta qué grado llegué.

-Pero decidiste afrontar el problema, un líder no es sólo dar órdenes sino también asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Así que por favor entra en recarga y no cuestiones las decisiones de Optimus. –Expresó el médico.

Los dos mecanismos emprendían el camino hacia los dormitorios.

**Conversando con los seres ausentes**

La femme azul cromado se encontraba en Cybertron, aunque en esta ocasión observaba a detalle "su vida". Recorría las escenas que habían marcado sus momentos alegres y felices dentro de Cybertron.

Caminaba por aquellas calles que en su momento fueron las más llamativas, observaba sus momentos de ímpetu cuando le tocó sustituir a Alpha Trion y a Elita One. Sin embargo los fantasmas que le perseguían correspondían a los mecanismos que habían privado de la vida a sus seres queridos y amigos.

Ella trataba de huir, ya que tres personajes de gran tamaño la perseguían: Scarface, Airachnnide y Shockwave respectivamente. Utilizaba sus armas pero todo era inútil, repentinamente el camino termina y siente que cae en un abismo.

Sin embargo una luz poderosa que se observa al fondo hace que la femme se tranquilice. Ella se dirigía hacia la luz. Posteriormente vuelve en sí y observa que se encuentra en un lugar lleno de paz.

-¿En dónde me encuentro?- Preguntaba la femme.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no platicamos amiga mía. –Expresó una voz en tono amable.

Arcee reconoce la voz que le ha respondido.

-Mi pequeña sparkling, todavía no es tu hora. – Expresó una segunda voz.

-Tienes una misión que cumplir pequeña. –Expresó una tercera voz.

Repentinamente cinco luces rodean a la femme y éstas empiezan a transformarse. Los ópticos de Arcee se llenan de lágrimas: Ángela, White Scorpio, Elita One, Alpha Trion y Tailgate estaban reunidos.

-Los extraño tanto; siento que no puedo seguir. Ustedes deberían estar acá. –Expresó la femme con tristeza – Tailgate, Bee te extraña mucho al igual que yo; Maestra Elita, no existe día en que Optimus la siga recordando, debería estar con los Prime. Maestro Alpha su guía nos hace falta, quizás en tres movimientos suyos acabaría esta guerra absurda y, Finalmente; papá y mamá: Si hubiera muerto con ustedes probablemente mis maestros y Tailgate estuvieran vivos.

La femme rompe en llanto.

-Nosotros nos sacrificamos para que tú estuvieses viva, no nos arrepentimos de ello. –Expresaban Ángela y White Scorpio simultáneamente.-Tienes lo mejor de nosotros y optaste por hacer lo correcto. Siempre hemos estado a tu lado y nuestro amor siempre estará contigo.

-Por favor Arcee, no te culpes por lo que me pasó a mí; yo estoy en paz. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y asumí las consecuencias de ello. No permitas que Airachnnide arrebate vidas inocentes. –Mencionó Tailgate.

-Cuando te conocí la primera vez en Cybertron no fue producto de la casualidad, tu valor y convicción fueron los que me llevaron a elegirte, como a su vez; no demostraste intimidación por mis mejores estudiantes. Tu lugar es estar con los Prime, ellos requieren de ti ya que eres un mecanismo con mucha madurez aunque eres joven. Nunca dejes de aprender. –Intervino Alpha Trion.

-Cuando vivía te convertiste en mi alumna, amiga y hermana; cuidaste de mi relación con Optimus (a pesar de todo lo que te hacía pasar), nunca dejaste que te hicieran menos y fue así como te ganaste el respeto de todos. Sé que es difícil asimilar mi ausencia, pero sé que pronto esa ausencia no pesará más ya que; si hay alguien quien realmente merezca estar al lado de Prime, ésa eres tú. –Expresó Elita One.

Repentinamente los cinco mecanismos desaparecen, dejando sola a la femme. Arcee no puede creer que sus seres amados estaban con ella en los momentos de suplicio. El espacio había quedado en silencio; sin embargo una voz que provenía del exterior se escuchaba.

-Por favor Primus. – Era la súplica de un mech.

-El comandante Prime, ¿está preocupado por mí?-Expresó la femme con extrañeza.

**Intuición peligrosa**

Habían transcurrido dos días de aquel incidente, los autobots se turnaban para cuidar a la femme. Cuando Optimus Prime se quedó con Arcee en la bahía médica, después de aquellas revelaciones observaba que la femme llamaba en sueños a los mecanismos ausentes, su preocupación aumentó ya que la femme empezaba sudar en frío.

Ratchet tuvo que intervenir y le aplicó un compuesto para que las molestias disminuyeran. Optimus se había asustado al verla en una situación semi agónica.

Sin embargo, el médico autobot observaba detalladamente en la evolución médica de la femme. Al parecer todo indicaba que la femme no tendría problemas para volver a utilizar su brazo. Una alarma se activa y hace que los autobots activos se concentren en la sala de control.

-Caballeros –expresó el médico- se detectó la presencia de energon en una zona montañosa de Canadá. Necesitamos ir allá lo antes posible.

-Necesitamos formar un equipo de exploración; Cliff decide quien va contigo. –Expresó el Prime.

-Si por mi fuera te elegiría a ti junto con Bulkhead y Bee. –Expresó el mech en tono animado.

-El lugar es algo escabroso, siento que hay algo que no cuadra en esto. –Expresó Bulkhead.

"¿Alguna razón en especial?" – comentó Bumblebee.

-Se parece mucho a una situación de combate cuando estuvimos en el planeta Nova X. ¿Bee, Ratchet, Optimus, lo recuerdan? –Expresó el mech verde.

-De milagros salimos vivos, ya que los decepticons nos habían preparado una emboscada. –Expresó Ratchet.

-¡Entonces iré contigo CliffJumper!–Se escuchó una voz.

Todos voltean a ver hacia quien había hablado. Arcee se movía con cierta dificultad y al parecer se había quitado alguno de los cables que controlaban los signos vitales.

-¡Deberías estar en la bahía médica, no es momento de imprudencias!-Expresó el Prime en tono de preocupación.

-Con todo respeto Señor, no permitiré que Cliff vaya sin mí. –Expresó la femme con decisión.

-Arcee ¡no estás en condiciones de pelear! –Expresó Bulkhead.

-¡Ni nosotros de lanzarnos así a lo desconocido!-Replicó el mecanismo azul cromado-Este planeta no es Cybertron o alguno de los planetas que conocemos, debemos actuar con cautela. Coincido con lo que dijo Bulkhead al inicio y hay algo que no está bien.

La femme intenta acercarse pero Optimus y Bee se lo impiden, sin embargo en esas condiciones, ella logra evadirlos. Sin embargo Cliff detiene el recorrido de la femme golpeándola en el vientre.

Todos los presentes observan lo ocurrido y no podían dar crédito a lo que habían presenciado. Conocían el trato que el mech tenía hacia la femme.

Arcee estaba débil y con ese golpe logra sacarle el aire. Su cuerpo pierde el control y sin embargo el mech carmesí logra sujetarla.

-¿Por qué Cliff? –Expresó la femme antes de quedar inconsciente.

Cliff observa con un gesto de ternura hacia la femme, sin embargo él llevando el cuerpo de su compañera, decide entregársela a Optimus.

-Comandante Prime, por favor no quiero que ella vuelva a arriesgar su vida. –En el tono en que lo decía diese la impresión si era una súplica o una orden.-Necesito que Bulkhead y Bee me acompañen.

-En verdad le importa – Expresaban en voz baja Bulkhead y Optimus.

Los tres mecanismos partían rumbo hacia Canadá, mientras que Optimus observaba al mech carmesí como a su vez a la femme que a pesar de estar débil seguía cumpliendo con su directiva.


	13. La estrella carmesí

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios a ésta historia, hacemos lo posible por atender las sugerencias. Al mismo tiempo, agradezco que durante el tiempo en que he estado en la plataforma poco a poco se vayan interesando en las obras que de la imaginación toman vida. Sigo considerándome novata. Un capítulo muy especial.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13: La estrella carmesí<strong>_

CliffJumper junto con Bulkhead y Bee habían llegado a la región montañosa de Canadá. Los tres autobots seguían la formación acostumbrada. Repentinamente los instrumentos de los mech empiezan a detectar energon. A diferencia de los otros lugares en los cuáles habían asistido; éste lugar tenía un cierto "exceso" del material.

-No sé si son las mismas lecturas que tienen o Ratchet está perdiendo su toque con la reparación de instrumentos. – Expresó el mech verde en tono chusco.

-Tranquilo mi amigo, al parecer todos detectamos lo mismo. –Expresó CliffJumper.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" – Mencionó Bee.

-Todo apunta que es un perímetro amplio, lo ideal es separarnos para poder cubrir terreno. –Mencionó el mech carmesí.

"Recuerda lo que Arcee nos dijo"- Inquirió el mech amarillo.

-Coincido con Bee. – Intervino Bulkhead.

-Siento que en ocasiones Arcee nos cuida demasiado –respondió en tono de broma Cliff – pero estaremos en comunicación de forma constante. Además no podemos organizarnos en equipos de dos ya que Arcee no está al cien, como a su vez Optimus y Ratchet deben cuidar de ella como de las mismas comunicaciones.

-Siento que todo esto terminará mal… -Expresaba el mech verde preocupado.

-Ánimo, debemos valernos por nosotros mismos mi amigo; Optimus no estará para siempre cuidando de nosotros. –Finalizó el mech carmesí la frase con cierto optimismo.

Los tres autobots deciden separarse para explorar el área en cuestión.

Sin embargo, los presentimientos de Bulkhead y Arcee no estaban errados después de todo, Starscream estaba al acecho y observaba detenidamente quién de los tres autobots era el "más vulnerable para atacarlo".

**Intuición (Sexto sentido)**

Mientras eso ocurría en Canadá, Arcee se recuperaba lentamente; aunque el golpe de Cliff había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para dejarla inconsciente, sus audios lograban escuchar el diálogo que sostenían Prime y Ratchet.

-Todo indica que Arcee se está recuperando satisfactoriamente. –Expresó con cierta alegría el médico autobot.

-Afortunadamente para nuestra causa podemos decir que literalmente fue un enorme susto que ella nos dio.-Expresó Optimus en un tono más alivianado.

-Hay algo que me inquieta Optimus: ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerla en su momento? Pudiste detenerla, ya que no eres un principiante en controlar ese tipo de acciones de "indisciplina".

El Prime meditaba su respuesta antes de responder.

-Para serte honesto querido amigo, quise ver los límites de Arcee con mis propios ópticos, como a su vez pensé que había eliminado parte de sus directivas cuando cambiamos de cuerpo. –Expresó el Prime.

-Te refieres al suceso ocurrido en la zona maya por lo que noto.

Optimus asiente con la cabeza.

-Con todo respeto Optimus –expresó el médico de una forma sutil- necesitas ser honesto contigo mismo.

-¿Podrías expresarte mejor Ratch? –Indicó el Prime en un tono semimolesto.

El médico no puede responder debido a que una alarma suena. Ratchet procede abrir las comunicaciones; se escucha la voz de Bulkhead en el cuál se confirma las sospechas: Una emboscada en puerta.

-¡Necesitamos apoyo, CliffJumper no responde! –expresó el mech verde por la señal de comunicaciones.

-¡Resistan amigos, voy en camino! –Expresó el Prime.

Ratchet procede abrir el portal terrestre, sin embargo el momento en que se abre; Optimus procedía a transformarse, sin embargo observa que Arcee transformado en su modo vehículo les ha "burlado la vigilancia" cruzando el portal antes que el Prime.

Optimus ahora tenía una prioridad doble: Apoyar a sus compañeros y cuidar de una femme rebelde.

Ratchet no le quedaba de otra que seguir el transcurso de las acciones desde la sala de control.

Arcee le había sacado la ventaja suficiente a Optimus como para adentrarse de forma directa en la batalla. Aunque su mecanismo no estaba al cien, la femme se sentía en deuda con el mech carmesí.

**Arcee P.O.V.**

No puedo permitir que mi socio caiga en batalla; él arriesgo su vida junto mis compañeros cuando me rescataron de las manos de Shockwave. Pude sentir la indignación de Cliff al ver lo que había sucedido.

Aunque yo muera en el proceso, prometí que protegería a mis compañeros; Primus por favor dame la fuerza necesaria para continuar luchando.

**Optimus P.O.V.**

Pensé que Arcee había superado sus traumas, me equivoqué; cuando observé la determinación de mi subalterna, ya era demasiado tarde. Al cruzar el puente terrestre, la ráfaga de fuego se hizo presente; no pude evitar que ella entrara en batalla. Los instrumentos indicaban que iba a apoyar a Cliffjumper.

Sin embargo, escuché en el canal de comunicación varios gritos desgarradores de ella; lo primero que pensé es que de nuevo había sido herida… pero la realidad era más cruel.

**Adiós querida socia**

Bee y Bulkhead trataban de contener al enemigo que tenían en frente, sin embargo; el enemigo estaba organizado y a duras penas lograban hacerle frente. Los dos mechs disparaban en la parte superior de las montañas para generar derrumbes, lo cual ayudó en gran medida para minorar las fuerzas del enemigo.

-¡Bulkhead, Bee; cuando se desocupen vayan en donde se encuentra Cliff! –Expresó el Prime en tono desesperado.

Los dos mech en cuestión les extrañó la conducta del Prime y sin pensarlo deciden apoyar a su líder y cumplir con la orden que les había encomendado.

Arcee, por otra parte lograba avanzar y a duras penas establecía combate frontal con el enemigo; procuraba moverse rápido y ahora, con un disparador en la muñeca le facilitaba más el trabajo; sin embargo alcanza ver a lo lejos a su "socio" en malas condiciones peleando con Starscream. La femme intenta acercarse pero un grupo de cons se lo impide.

-¡Apártense de mi camino, chatarras! –gritó con furia la femme.

Su mecanismo lo llevaba al límite, lograba vencer al enemigo pero un disparo fulminante hizo eco en los audios de la femme: Sus ópticos habían visto como de forma cobarde Starscream había disparado a CliffJumper.

El decepticon sonreía de forma burlesca ante su enemigo agonizante; y observaba con satisfacción el rostro destrozado de la femme. Starscream abandonaba el campo de batalla e indicaba a los cons que le acompañaban la retirada.

Arcee procura acercarse rápido y llega hacia su compañero caído.

-¡Ratchet, ven rápido; CliffJumper ha caído! –gritaba la femme desesperada.

Sin embargo, el mech logra tomar la mano de su compañera.

-Así tenía que ser querida socia. –Expresó el mech carmesí en un estado de agonía.

-¡Cliff, por favor, no hables! –Expresaba la femme cuyas lágrimas empezaban a fluir por sus ópticos.

-Me quedo tranquilo al saber que van a protegerte. Conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Debo ir con Primus.

La mano de Cliffjumper perdió fuerza, sus ópticos se apagaron lentamente.

-¡Cliff, respóndeme! ¡Cliff, no te vayas! – eran las palabras que la femme repetía mientras sacudía el cuerpo de su compañero.

-¡Ratchet, Optimus; maldita sea! –Gritó con una voz desgarradora la femme azul cromado.

Como si fuera una sparkling abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida del que había sido su socio; el dolor la abatía por completo. Sus traumas con respecto a su tortura aparecían de nuevo y en esta ocasión Starscream se incorporaba a la lista de sus verdugos junto con Airachnnide y Shockwave.

Optimus junto con Bulkhead y Bee llegan hacia donde se encontraba la femme; observan aquella escena. Para el Prime perder a un miembro de su equipo lo entristecía profundamente, pero el ver de nuevo a Arcee destrozada le destrozaba.

Bee intenta acercarse a la femme pero ella activa su cuchilla impidiéndole que se acerque.

-¡¿Por qué me dejaste fuera de esto Cliff? Éramos socios!- terminó la femme destrozada.

Sin embargo una mirada llena de odio y venganza se apoderó en Arcee; y en esta ocasión iba dirigido hacia los tres mechs que la acompañaban.

-¡Si me hubieran dejado venir a esta misión Cliff no estaría muerto! –Expresó con sentimiento la femme.

Y como si fuese un decepticon arremetió a atacar a Optimus, la femme deseaba herirlo.

-¡Arcee, no dejes que la ira te domine! –gritó Bulkhead en tono angustiante.

-¡Déjala Bulkhead, yo me haré cargo! – Expresó el Prime.

Bee temía en que Prime fuera a lastimarla, pero con una mirada de Optimus le indica que no pasará a mayores.

Optimus se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques, había permitido que la femme sacara su dolor. El recordaba que Arcee recurría a medidas extrañas para hacer que un mecanismo desahogara su frustración y en su mente recordaba el método que había empleado para liberar el dolor de Star Saber.

Poco a poco la energía de Arcee iba agotándose; la femme había caído exhausta rompiendo en llanto; Optimus la abraza como gesto de apoyo.

Mientras eso sucedía, Bulkhead y Bee llevaban el cuerpo hacia una región cercana a Jasper. Ratchet había informado de lo ocurrido a Fowler. El equipo estaba reunido para darle sepultura a CliffJumper.

Los mechs con sus propias manos abrieron la fosa en donde descansarían los restos del mech carmesí, como a su vez Fowler con sus propias manos había construido una cruz de madera en donde estaba inscrito el nombre de CliffJumper. Los autobots observaban con extrañeza ese gesto.

-En la tierra cuando alguien muere, se coloca este símbolo para indicar que hay alguien que descansa en paz. La mayor parte de las religiones coincide en que el espíritu reposa en un lugar tranquilo. –Expresó el agente.

-Después de todo; no somos tan diferentes. –Expresó el Prime con franqueza.

Los autobots junto con Fowler observaban la caída del sol. Algunos tenían lágrimas en sus ópticos. Aunque la femme sentía sobre sus hombros las manos de Bee y Optimus, su mente recordaba a su socio.

"Aunque yo muera, juro que esos malditos morirán conmigo. Elita One, Tailgate, Cliffjumper: Los vengaré". El dolor y sentimiento de venganza se habían apoderado de la femme.

_Más allá del sol, más allá del sol; yo tengo un hogar, hogar, bello hogar, más allá del sol._


	14. La cacería

_**Capítulo 14: La cacería**_

El ambiente que reinaba en la base Omega Uno era de melancolía; durante la estancia en la tierra; los autobots no imaginaban perder a alguien de su especie. Arcee guardaba silencio, aislándose del equipo.

Un dolor muy grande albergaba en su spark. Ella sentía remordimiento; pensaba que debió haber insistido para que CliffrJumper la tomara en serio en la misión de Canadá. Se la pasaba encerrada en su dormitorio; no estaba lista para ver perder a alguien cercano de nuevo.

Optimus sabe que Arcee no se encuentra bien, ya que esa misma situación la experimentó en carne propia (o en metal propio en este caso) al perder a Elita One. Se encontraba afuera del dormitorio de la femme, pero algo lo hace dudar y decide alejarse.

Sin embargo, Ratchet se da cuenta de la situación y por señas decide llamar a su amigo. El Prime va de forma sigilosa.

-Estuvimos analizando con Fowler ésta misión y observamos que Starscream fungió como distractor. –Explicaba el médico presentando un diagrama holográfico para que sus argumentos tuvieran peso. – En ésta área al cual no se llegó, un grupo de decepticons extrajeron todo el energón.

-Quiero imaginar que Megatron debe estar satisfecho con esto. –Expresó con cierta ironía el Prime.

-Sin embargo, hay prioridades en esto y me temo que el energon no es la prioridad Prime.

-Ratchet –habló con cierta tristeza el líder de los autobots – Conozco la historia de Arcee, temo que no pueda levantarse de esto.

El médico hace una pequeña pausa, observando detenidamente a su amigo.

-Optimus, no te había visto así desde la pérdida de Elita como a su vez en la ocasión en que llevaste a Arcee de forma grave cuando Scarface…

-Lo sé –dijo el Prime interrumpiendo la frase – Cuando estaba abatido, ella me levantó y buscó la forma de hacerme entrar en razón; y ahora siento que no puedo hacer lo mismo.

-Busca algo que la motive a continuar; basándome en los gustos de Arcee podrías llevarla a algún lugar donde haya agua.

Prime hizo un gesto desagradable, ya que todavía conservaba en menor grado su aversión al agua.

-Quizás podrías asignarle el cuidado de la armería o ser el sujeto de pruebas para uno de los rifles que estoy diseñando.

-Es arriesgado, pero me temo que pueda ocurrírsele alguna locura: Una femme armada es peligrosa. –Expresó el Prime.

-O tal vez una última opción sea a que la invites a tu habitación…

-¡¿Perdiste la razón Ratchet?! –expresó Optimus aunque estaba un poco nervioso.

-Me refería al hecho en que tienes archivos clasificados en tu control; Arcee hasta la fecha conserva el gusto por aprender; ¿O en qué diablos estabas pensando?

-Creo que mi mente se fue muy lejos amigo. –Respondió nerviosamente.

-El león piensa que todos son de su condición. – Expresó con una sonrisa juguetona el médico autobot.

Mientras que ellos se lograban poner de acuerdo, Bee decide hacer lo que Prime no pudo: entrar en la habitación de la femme. El mech amarillo procuraba caminar sin hacer tanto ruido y observaba a su amiga, recostada en la hyper cama. No podía decirse si ella estaba en recarga.

Bee se acerca delicadamente.

-Tuviste el valor para entrar hermano menor. –Expresó la femme tratando de poner un poco de entusiasmo.

El mech amarillo se asusta, piensa que puede recibir algún regaño por parte de ella.

-Tranquilo Bee, no estoy molesta contigo. – Mencionó Arcee incorporándose. –Simplemente no estaba lista para decirle adiós.

La femme rompe en llanto, Bee la abraza.

"No estás sola hermana" –Expresó bee con un sonido lastimero.

-No quiero preocuparte a ti como a los demás; prometo que pronto estaré bien. –Expresó la femme.

"Venía a invitarte para que me acompañaras junto con Bulk a los ejercicios de persecución y captura" –Expresaba el mech en un tono animado.

-¿Son como los ejercicios que hacía con la comandante One? –Expresó con cierta curiosidad la femme.

Bee asiente con la cabeza.

-Entonces hagámoslo. Será como el gato y el ratón. –Expresó la femme de forma animada.

Los dos mecanismos decidieron abandonar la habitación y se dirigieron hacia donde Bulkhead los esperaba. Éste último al ver a una femme animada sintió cierto alivio.

-No hay duda que éste chico tiene talento. –Expresó el mech verde en voz baja.

**El dormitorio del Prime**

Optimus se sentía en parte algo aliviado al saber que Arcee poco a poco estaba incorporándose al equipo, aunque algo en su interior le hacía tener ciertas sospechas. Sin embargo, el seguía el entrenamiento del equipo en los ejercicios de persecución y captura.

Tanto él como el médico observaban el desempeño de los tres mecanismos en los ejercicios.

-Si fuera por mí, me gustaría que estuvieras como segundo al mando. –Expresó Optimus.

-Gracias Prime, pero siento que soy demasiado rígido, puedo ser médico pero no tengo tus cualidades amigo. Pero observa el lado positivo de los ejercicios, aunque tengo el presentimiento en quien vas a elegir.

-Si eres tan bueno con tu intuición, ¿dime a quien voy a elegir? – Habló el Prime en un tono que combinaba desafío y juego.

-Lo diré con cinco palabras: "Tu ex dolor de cabeza".

Optimus sonríe aunque baja la mirada.

-Desde cadete ha tenido iniciativa, pero temo que el dolor y el sentimiento de venganza le impidan pensar con claridad.

-Cuando fuiste elegido Prime, no estabas preparado aunque tú no tenías dolor pero si estabas enamorado y lograste equilibrar las situaciones. Dale la oportunidad y ya verás. –Expresó el médico en tono animado.

El portal terrestre se abre, tres mecanismos ingresan a la base, transformándose.

-¡Ya tenía tiempo en que no me emocionaba tanto! –Expresó Bulkhead con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Para ser sus primeros ejercicios con mech, no lo hiciste mal Arcee". Mencionó Bee.

-Me ayudó mucho. –Dijo la femme tratando de sonreír. – Aunque me hubiera gustado que Optimus hubiera demostrado sus habilidades en esto.

-Optimus se está volviendo un poco cascarrabias como cierto médico que tenemos en la base. –Decía el mech verde entre risas.

Los tres mecanismos no se habían dado cuenta que Optimus y Ratchet los estaban escuchando.

-¡¿Qué yo soy qué Bulkhead?! – Dijo con sorna el médico autobot.

Bee y Arcee quedan viéndose, ambos quieren aguantarse la risa.

-Lo importante es que se divirtieron en el entrenamiento. –Expresó el Prime. – Bee y Bulkhead deben ir a la bahía médica, les toca revisión.

"Otra vez" – Dijo el joven mech amarillo.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto Bee. – Expresó el mech verde.

Ratchet se había adelantado mientras que los dos mecanismos en cuestión caminaban más lento de lo normal.

Arcee se disponía a encerrarse de nuevo a su habitación, cuando sintió la mano del Prime en su hombro.

-¡Tengo un trabajo especial para ti! – Expresó el Prime, aunque esta vez utilizó su máscara, ya que tenía una cierta pena.

La femme percibe que el tono de Optimus está algo diferente, decide seguirlo y para su sorpresa le conduce a la habitación del Prime. Arcee decide tragar saliva, como a su vez decide tener sus cuchillas en alerta.

"Tranquila Arcee; recuerda que una cosa son tus hermanas y otra cosa eres tú" –pensaba ella misma.

La tranquilidad de la femme volvió cuando al ingresar a la habitación del Prime fue que vio un estante con varios archivos clasificados.

-Bienvenida a mí espacio. –Dijo tímidamente Optimus.

La habitación del Prime poseía una computadora, un pequeño escritorio, la hyper cama era demasiado grande, contaba con su baño privado, como a su vez tenía diferentes decoraciones; lo que la femme le llamó la atención a parte del estante fue una fotografía en donde se encontraba ella junto con Elita, Moonracer y Chromia.

-Quizás pude ser contigo el abogado del diablo, pero siempre reconocí la habilidad de trabajar en equipo; aunque las cuatro hacían un equipo invencible. –Expresó con una sonrisa el Prime.

-Es muy halagador viniendo de ti. –Respondió la femme aunque con cierta timidez.

-El motivo por el que te traje aquí es para que me ayudes a ordenar algunos archivos, como comprenderás durante la invasión a Cybertron logré salvar algunos registros de Iacon, pero solamente he logrado ordenar la primera sección de lo alto.

-Comprendo, tus archivos estarán a salvo. – Dijo la femme en un tono serio.

-Mientras Ratchet está en la bahía médica, estaré en la sala de control para la vigilancia. Si necesitas ayuda llámame. Confío en ti.

Optimus expresó una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que a la femme le causó cierta ternura. El Prime había abandonado su habitación.

Arcee sentía que estaba en el mundo que había dejado atrás. Prime sabía que la femme se daría gusto leyendo los expedientes, ya que lo mantendría alejada del dolor. En ese lapso de tiempo, la femme aprendió mucho sobre la historia de algunos autobots como los diferentes equipos que existían, sin embargo; se encontró con los expedientes de los decepticons; el primero de ellos correspondía a Stasrcream.

-Llegó la hora de cazar al seeker. –Expresó la femme duramente con una mirada de venganza.


	15. Segundo al mando

_**Capítulo 15: Segundo al Mando**_

La femme autobot durante los últimos meses participaba en las misiones, sin embargo, aunque tenía a un gran equipo a su alrededor, no había momento en que sus ópticos reflejaran la tristeza. Pero ella, estando consciente de sus directivas elaboraba un plan discreto ante las observaciones de sus compañeros.

El permitirle entrenar con sus compañeros, como a su vez el estar en los archivos del Prime le orillaron a armar un plan totalmente "descabellado". Durante la noche, Arcee enfrentaba cuadros depresivos, pero para que sus compañeros no se preocuparan por ella se encerraba en su habitación.

Optimus Prime sabía que la femme en un momento a otro presentaría un momento de rebeldía, pero lo no tenía la menor idea de lo que planeaba. Quedaba conforme con pensar que Arcee había enfocado su dolor de forma constructiva; sin embargo Ratchet temía que sus sentimientos lo enfocara hacia algo negativo.

En una noche, Optimus recibió una llamada de Ironhide por medio del holocubo; Optimus contó lo sucedido con CliffJumper.

-Mi hermana debe estar sufriendo mucho aunque ella no lo demuestre. –Expresó Hyde.

-Le ha dolido como a todos, pero lo ha enfocado en otras actividades; participa en los entrenamientos, ha aprendido a utilizar los rifles de alto calibre, como a su vez se ha dedicado a leer los expedientes. – Mencionó un poco animado el Prime.

-Optimus, con todo respeto; Arcee puede estar haciéndoles caso pero ella enfocará su dolor en algo más grande; eso nos tocó verlo cuando perdimos a Elita One.

-Me comentaron lo ocurrido: en esa ocasión llegó hasta la Némesis y se infiltró, como a su vez me "robó" de forma sigilosa mis armas.

-Por favor Prime –Expresó en un tono de gentileza –No dejes que Arcee siga haciendo locuras.

La petición estaba dada, Optimus deseaba cumplir con ello.

**Energon faltante, blanco fantasma**

Parecía que sería un día tranquilo en la base, todo transcurría con normalidad. Ratchet se disponía a llevar el control del energon, sin embargo notó algo extraño. Antes de que el médico pegara el grito en el cielo, decide hablar con Optimus.

El Prime observa que su amigo está inquieto, y no sabe cómo empezar.

-Ratchet, mantén la calma.- Mencionó el Prime en tono amigable.

-Optimus, no sé qué haya pasado, pero me encontraba revisando los suministros de energon, empezaba a contar los cubos; teníamos 50 cubos de energon pero hacen falta quince.

-Que yo recuerde, la última vez que nos administramos de energon, a todos nos diste la misma cantidad.

-Pero veo que hay alguien que no quedó conforme. –Respondió con reproche el médico autobot.

-Veremos que sucede, mientras tanto haz como si todo estuviera normal.

-Voy a intentarlo Optimus pero no te garantizo nada.

El Prime realizaba su recorrido, sin embargo, notó una cierta inquietud en Bulkhead y Bee, al parecer discutían.

-Bee, no sé qué le vamos a decir a Optimus cuando vea la armería. –Expresó con nerviosismo el mech verde.

"Tranquilízate amigo, quizás podríamos preguntarle sútilmente si se utilizó su rifle de precisión, recuerda que él duerme con armas en su habitación."

-Hay muchacho se ve que eres muy inocente todavía.-Suspiró resignado. –Si se entera Optimus nos va mandar como material obsoleto para ser compactado.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerles eso? –Expresó el Prime en un tono entre autoritario y neutral.

"¡Chatarra!" – Dijo Bee.

-Optimus yo no sé cómo decirlo, pe, pe, pero, tu, tu –Bulkhead tartamudeaba de los nervios.

-Ya escuché sobre el rifle, pero todo tiene una respuesta. Veamos: Primero el energon y después el rifle.

-¡Por la allspark! – Gritó Ratchet.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el médico autobot.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre? –Expresó Bulkhead.

-Alguien estuvo operando el portal terrestre, chequé las coordenadas pero todo es confuso; Apunta hacia una región de Tenesse. –Explicó el médico.

-Y ahora son tres cosas desaparecidas; por cierto; ¿Quién fue el último que realizó patrullaje? –Preguntó Optimus.

-Arcee. –Comentaron los tres mecanismos al unísono.

"¿Dónde está por cierto?" –Expresó Bee.

-Si regresó tarde, tal vez a punta que esté en su dormitorio en la recarga. –Dijo Bulkhead.

Sin esperar respuesta, Prime decide ir a los dormitorios de la femme; esta vez decide saltarse los protocolos y con una especie de comando general logra ingresar al dormitorio y descubre que el holocubo de ella está recibiendo una señal. El autobot decide encenderlo.

-Optimus, es un placer verte; pero ¿dónde está Arcee? –preguntó una femme en color verde menta, que al parecer era quien llamaba.

-Saludos Chromia; acabo de entrar al dormitorio; y no está.

-¡Por Primus! Entonces sí lo hizo…- Expresó la femme con preocupación.

-Hacer que; no comprendo. –Expresó Optimus confundido.

-Me temo que se tomó en serio protegerlos a ustedes como a su vez en que ajustaría cuentas con Starscream y para hacerlo ella haría algo muy arriesgado; pero necesitaba alejarse de ustedes.

-¿Podrías decirme lo que tu hermana planea por favor? –Dijo el Prime.

-Mejor velo por tu mismo, ya que tengo grabada la última conversación.

Repentinamente, una pequeña secuencia de video se reproduce en el holocubo volviéndose a recrear la conversación de Arcee con Chromia.

-Hermana ¿ya te sientes mejor? –Expresó la femme de color menta.

-Procuro enfocar el dolor, pero me cuesta trabajo. Sabes una cosa: les voy tomando cariño a todos mis compañeros.

-¿Y en ese todos está incluido Optimus?

-Así es, y es por ello que debo cumplir con mi venganza.

-Arcee, la venganza no es buena. –Dijo la femme menta tristemente.

-Lo sé, pero ya me cansé de ver morir a mis compañeros. Pensé que podría cargar éste dolor sola y mi spark me pide venganza. Pero para ello me veré obligada a dejar a los autobots.

Los ópticos de Optimus Prime se abren más de lo normal, por esa razón comprendía la insistencia de Hyde.

-Chromia, perdóname si hago esto pero el maestro Alpha me confío proteger al Prime y si no deseo verlo en peligro debo alejarme de él.

-Arcee, te conozco bien; no salgas con la excusa de eso; quiero imaginar que hay un sentimiento de por medio.

La femme emite un respiro antes de responder.

-Quizás, pero no se te olvide que Optimus es el recuerdo viviente de la comandante Elita One. Y es por ello que debo hacerlo. Sin querer todos me brindaron las herramientas necesarias para poder hacerlo. Ahora ya las tengo y voy a ponerlo en práctica. Si algo llega a pasarme recuerda que te amo. Adiós Chromia.

El video deja de reproducirse.

-Si conozco bien a mi hermana, ella debió dejar algún escrito para ustedes como a su vez lo más valioso que ella posee. Busca bien en su dormitorio. Debo dejarte, el escuadrón me espera. –Finalizó Chromia.

Optimus sentía cierta incomodidad en revisar la habitación de la femme como a su vez no deseaba conocer los secretos de ella en esa manera; repentinamente observa que en un cajón hay una especie de carta, un mapa y un "libro".

Prime respiraba profundo ya que el libro que había encontrado era su diario pero ésta vez se encontraba completo.

-¡Autobots, tenemos una emergencia! –gritó el Prime consternado.

**Emboscada**

Empezaba a anochecer, y en una especie de estación de trenes de carga un grupo de seekers aterrizaba, al parecer eran Starscream y sus secuaces, todo indicaba que habían encontrado un escondite perfecto para almacenar "energon".

-¡Este lugar es brillante! –Exclamó jubiloso el decepticon.- Un sitio que no levanta sospechas ante los radares enemigos por la actividad que se realiza permiten nivelar las señales de energon.

-¿Quiere que le informe de esto a Lord Megatron? –Expresó uno de sus subalternos.

-No, por ahora. –respondió el seeker. –Es muy curioso que hayamos encontrado en este lugar energon, como a su vez en lo que hemos logrado recolectar se ha triplicado. Eso es fabuloso.

De entre las sombras, un mecanismo observaba al seeker, lo tenía en la mira con un rifle de precisión, apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

"Vamos Starscream, confíate más, te sacaré los circuitos de la cabeza en un solo tiro" –Expresaba el mecanismo con sentimiento.

Repentinamente una llamada al comunicador del mecanismo entraba. Ella no responde. Sin embargo la voz continúa hablando.

-Arcee, sé que estás ahí; no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte; no conseguirás nada. Solo dañarás tu spark. Eres una gran femme Oficial Scorpio, no manches tus manos con el energon de un cobarde como Starscream.

Arcee escuchaba con atención a la voz, sin embargo algo distrae la atención del seeker.

-Comandante Starscream, detectamos la presencia de Optimus Prime en ésta área; viene sólo. –Expresó en voz alta el subordinado.

-Prepárense a emboscarlo. –Ordenó el seeker.

La femme deja el rifle por unos instantes y decide ver si había presencia de algún autobot y lo que decía el decepticon era verdad; Optimus venía sólo.

"¿Qué haces aquí Orión?" Expresó la femme con cierto dolor.

**(Inicio del flashback)**

Optimus había encontrado la carta y un mapa; como a su vez el diario que alguna vez le pertenecía. Reuniendo a su equipo procedió a darle lectura a la carta.

"_Al equipo Prime: En el tiempo en que estuvimos Cliff y yo les agradecemos su amistad y su cariño. Sin embargo, como la única femme en el equipo he decidido realizar una misión suicida y debido a mis traumas, no quiero que arriesguen su vida por mí._

_Me vi en la penosa necesidad de tomar algunas cosas "prestadas", y durante éste tiempo, me dediqué a estudiar la personalidad de Starscream y como era de esperarse, empezaría a presumir sobre cómo había eliminado a CliffJumper y buscaría un lugar con todas las comodidades. Así que le facilité un lugar donde pudiera esconderse, y como dirían los humanos: "Mordió el anzuelo". Ahora él está atrapado en mi trampa. _

_Dejo un mapa en donde podrán localizar el energon faltante por si no lograra cumplir con mi objetivo._

_Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bee y comandante Optimus Prime; ustedes se han convertido parte de mi familia y es por ello que no quiero que arriesguen sus vidas en alguien que no merece la pena. Oficial Arcee Scorpio"._

Bee y Bulkhead tenían los ópticos perdidos.

-¿Cómo diablos no me di cuenta? –Dijo Ratchet con sentimiento. –Sus traumas empeoraron y ahora ella está buscando la muerte.

-De hecho amigo mío, ella quiere actuar como lo haría Optimus Prime u Orión Pax en su momento. –Habló Optimus con tristeza.

-Explícate mejor jefe. –Pidió Bulkhead.

-En los registros de Iacon, para vengarme de Arcee, me presenté ante ella como Orión Pax (recuerden que ella me había "humillado" delante de ustedes como Optimus) y mi objetivo era asustarla; pero ella reaccionó diferente y mi antiguo ser se había ganado la confianza de ella.

Todos escuchaban al Prime con atención, Optimus denotaba algo distinto en su voz.

-Ella tenía sus propios traumas y con la ayuda de Alpha Trion se logró bloquear los recuerdos tristes, pero con las pérdidas de su mentora y compañeros destrozaron de nuevo ese trabajo. –Respondió el Prime tristemente.

-En conclusión; tenemos un blanco "fantasma". –Expresó Ratchet.

-¿Cómo haremos para que Arcee entre en razón? No quiero que ella arriesgue su vida a lo tonto. –Expresó Bulkhead.

-Quizás para hacer entrar en razón a Arcee, tendré que actuar como ella lo haría. Ella tuvo métodos drásticos para animarme cuando perdí a Elita; llegó ahora de hacer lo mismo. –Expresó el Prime con cierta esperanza.

-Dime ¿qué harás? –Expresó Ratchet.

-Ella arriesgó su vida por todos nosotros en el enfrentamiento contra Scarface; llegó la hora de hacer lo mismo. –Expresó Prime.

**(Fin del flashback)**

**El inicio de un vínculo**

Arcee estaba antes dos opciones: tenía en su mira a Starscream y poderlo matar en ese momento o tendría que salvar a Prime de caer en la emboscada.

-Comandante Prime, ¡responda! –Habló la femme en voz baja.

Optimus Prime no respondió.

-Comandante Prime, ¡respóndame! –Expresó la femme preocupada.

La femme estaba preocupada por su líder, pero algo más pesaba en ella y quizás tal vez no estaba lista para asimilarlo.

Prime escuchaba perfectamente lo que la femme le decía pero sentía que hacía falta algo, y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo: Tenía la atención de la femme.

-¡Optimus, es una emboscada; sal de aquí! –Gritó la femme con sentimiento por el comunicador.

Los seeker voltean y un disparo hace que se preocupen, la femme había errado el tiro pero fue lo suficientemente cercano para asustar a Starscream.

Arcee decide arriesgarse a un combate frontal y decide moverse rápido.

-Arcee a la base Omega Uno; Optimus y yo nos encontramos en una emboscada. Requerimos apoyo, pero descuiden; protegeré a Prime.

Todos en la base como el mismo Optimus escuchaba con atención a la femme: Arcee podía expresarse de tú hacia el Prime, había una confianza plena como a su vez; el sentimiento de rebeldía había terminado. La femme había aceptado a todos, especialmente al Prime como parte de su familia.

La femme avanzaba con rapidez, mientras que Optimus en otro lado de la estación sostenía una batalla con los seekers.

Arcee saltó a una altura considerable para subirse a uno de los vagones observar en dónde se encontraba Optimus para apoyarlo. Sin embargo, alguien llega hacerle frente: Starscream.

-Así que la femme decidió hacer justicia por lo que le hice a su compañero. –habló el seeker en tono burlón.

-Por cierto Starscream, ¿qué sentiste que una femme te haya humillado en combate en la zona maya? –Respondió la femme con cierto sarcasmo.

-Eso fue una casualidad. –Respondió el seeker con el orgullo herido.

-Voy a demostrarte que no fue producto de la casualidad. –Expresó la femme.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque y los dos con movimientos rápidos, se golpeaban entre sí; la femme ataca con velocidad y Starscream a duras penas lograba hacerle frente; sin embargo en un acto desesperado ordena a su equipo que se retire no sin antes hacer explotar el lugar.

Los decepticons proceden a transformarse, lanzando granadas que caían desde el cielo. Starscream decide huír. Sin embargo la lluvia de fuego inicia a propagarse; la femme corre por encima de los vagones.

-¡Optimus, sal de aquí! –gritó la femme

Una explosión hizo que Arcee saliera proyectada por los aires, había sido imprevista que ella no había previsto en la forma en que caería, sin embargo, logra cruzar sus brazos protegiéndose el rostro. Sin embargo siente que alguien lo atrapa y decide protegerla de la explosión.

Las manos de Arcee empieza a tocar poco a poco y por la forma en que se sentía ella reconoce que es el pectoral de Optimus, y como si fuese una sparkling ella empieza a llorar.

Optimus siente la fragilidad de su amiga, como a su vez le hace recordar cuando la rescató ya que ese mismo sentimiento se repetía.

-Optimus, lo siento. –Expresó la femme con tristeza. –Yo no quería que…

El Prime coloca un dedo en los labios de la femme, en esta ocasión su mirada no era de reproche, indicaba ternura. Arcee tenía cubierto sus ópticos de lágrimas pero logra percibir la sonrisa del Prime.

-No digas nada mi pequeña sparkling, o quizás debo decir ¿Segundo al mando? –Expresó el Prime en un tono jovial.

La femme no podía dejar de llorar ya que en ésta ocasión no esperaba que Optimus se decidiera por ella para ser "su brazo derecho".

Ella siente que los brazos del Prime le brindaban una seguridad única. Prime sentía que esta vez había ganado una batalla importante: Salvar a su "amiga" del camino de la venganza.

Optimus abrazaba a la femme en medio de la luna llena; sin embargo; los dos sintieron que su spark había hecho una pequeña conexión, pero por ahora no estaban listos para indagar si era real o el momento les había hecho sentir eso.

Lo único que importaba era en que ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

**Con esto llegamos a la primera parte de la historia. Agradezco todos los comentarios, haré una pequeña pausa pero continuará la aventura. Lo único que les pido es su paciencia.**


	16. La aventura continúa

**Buen día (o noche) a todos. En el último capítulo de la segunda parte de este fic he recibido comentarios positivos con respecto al desarrollo de la historia. Yo sé que es pesado esperar (díganmelo a mí, ya que me esperan dos semanas de trabajo pesado) pero atendiendo a la petición popular; les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que tratará la segunda temporada, no sin antes de hacer algunos comentarios:**

**La siguiente parte podría decirse que tomará datos de algunos fics de Cyberkya y Fernanda Warrior Princess (porque quiero imaginar que al igual que la mayoría que ha opinado conoce mejor la serie de Transformers Prime mejor que yo).**

**Segunda: (aunque lo mencioné en el capítulo primero de la entrega) no está tan exacto a Transformers Prime pero he logrado involucrar a los personajes de G1 en esta historia lo que le ha dado un toque muy particular.**

**Tercera: Aunque esta historia ha tenido sus variantes a Transformers Prime de no estar tan apegada y después de analizar sus comentarios (Fernanda, Panzerming, Optimusz, Antonella, Reela) para ver que ésta historia ha ganado seguidores y críticas positivas; sólo me resta decir: GRACIAS. (Veo que las locuras de ésta servidora tienen consecuencias).**

**Disculpen la introducción tan larga; así que iniciamos con la segunda parte.**

_**SEGUNDA PARTE**_

_**Capítulo 16: La historia continúa**_

Han pasado cuatro años en que Arcee se incorporó al Equipo Prime y cinco en que los mech del equipo habían llegado a la Tierra. Sin embargo, como todo día en la base Omega Uno; cada integrante del equipo tenía su propio espacio; sin embargo; el problema vocal de Bumblebee se complicaba ya que la mayoría no lograba traducir correctamente lo que el mech amarillo intentaba decir.

Quizás por los gestos del mech, en ocasiones lograban atinar a las peticiones del mech; aunque Fowler viendo el problema se las ingenió para poder resolver el problema; consiguió un libro en donde se explicaba el "leguaje sordomudo".

Para Bee sería algo incómodo aprender señales de ése tipo; primera porque lo sentía complicado, y segunda; no era tan afecto a la lectura. Para su buena fortuna, hubo alguien dentro del equipo en que se animó a aprender el lenguaje de ése tipo: Arcee.

Al parecer, nuestro amigo amarillo contaba con su propio Ángel guardián.

Todo el equipo permanecía en su dormitorio (o como le llaman algunos puestos de atraque), cada uno expresaba su sentir. Cada uno tiene la forma de percibir las cosas.

**(Texto en diálogos)**

OPTIMUS: (Quien escribía de forma manual) Cinco años en que Cybertron ha caído; un planeta muy complejo. No ha sido tiempo suficiente para conocerlo con precisión.

RATCHET: (Quien trabajaba en sus experimentos) Fowler es un agente de gobierno, y se supone que ellos tienen la mejor tecnología "humana", siento que estoy dando un retroceso ante lo que conozco o simplemente no comprendo ésa tecnología.

BULKHEAD: (Descansando en la hiper-cama y en un sonsonete muy pegadizo) Patrullamos, golpeamos, nos vamos; patrullamos, golpeamos, nos vamos; patrullamos, golpeamos, nos vamos.

BEE: (Dando vueltas alrededor de su espacio, como si fuese un león enjaulado) Megatron sólo deja que te vea para que yo te destruya.

RATCHET: (En un tono irónico) ¿Acaso Fowler no tiene influencias para que nos den tecnología con instrucciones en Cybertroniano? Si los humanos tienen distintas formas de escritura; por lo menos que hagan uno en que donde diga ENCENDIDO Y APAGADO en nuestro lenguaje.

BULKHEAD: Me cae que cada misión está cayendo en la rutina y eso no es nada agradable, aunque por ahora estamos "tranquilos" pero me da la impresión que todavía nos falta más por conocer.

OPTIMUS: Percibo que el equipo está impacientándose, aunque tal vez lo que le comenté a Fowler le dejó pensando: Interactuar con los humanos.

BEE: Espero que Fowler tome para bien la petición de Optimus; ya no quiero ver a humanos con uniformes, ya que un soldado lo cortan de emociones, cosa que nuestro jefe no ha hecho con nosotros.

BULKHEAD: Me imagino que algún día podremos volver a nuestro planeta, pero me gustaría interactuar más en éste.

OPTIMUS: Por ahora me conformo que todos estamos en la mejor disposición de apoyar. Aunque tengo el presentimiento que algo cambiará. _(Prime se interrumpe y cambiando de tono) _Por otro lado, siento que mi spark está lista para "comenzar" de nuevo, aunque debo admitir, tengo miedo. _(Pausa, y volviendo a su tono normal) _Pero ¿qué cosas estoy haciendo? Soy un Prime; no debería sentir emoción ante eso.

**Arcee P.O.V**

Cinco años sin Elita One y Tailgate; tres años sin ti hermano CliffJumper. No es nada fácil saberlo llevar.

Pero no puedo quejarme, todos me han dado su cariño y ya no siento la misma presión que en Cybertron; aunque por momentos quisiera estar con Chromia y los demás en Kaón.

Por ahora todo ha estado tranquilo; hemos tenido batallas violentas con Starscream y los cons, pero lo que me extraña es que Megatron no ha aparecido últimamente. ¿Estará herido?

Sin embargo, siento que Optimus ha escuchado la petición de todos sobre el "interactuar con los humanos", sería interesante cómo es en realidad la raza humana. Aunque a duras penas Ratchet batalla con la tecnología, de buena fuente he escuchado que los humanos tienen sistemas para mantenerse informado: Internet, Wikipedia, Youtube… pero lo más triste es que nuestro científico del equipo no se adapta a los cambios.

Chromia ha estado actuando un poco extraña, ya que al parecer todo indica que dentro de poco me dará la noticia que tendrá su sparkbond y le prometí que estaría ahí con ella. Sin embargo; mientras estemos atrapados aquí, no podremos ir a Kaón o Cybertron mismo.

Ya le dije a mi hermana que no posponga su sparkbond por mí.

En ocasiones, siento que hay cosas para las cuáles uno no fue creado y con respecto a un sparkmate creo que no es la excepción.

**Una oportunidad **

Mientras que los autobots seguían con sus pensamientos, en alguna parte de Nevada, para ser exactos; en el campo de aviación; un jet privado aterrizaba; la matrícula indicaba que procedía de Japón.

Una movilización de varias personas se dejaba ver por la pista de aterrizaje; los que estaban de curiosos pensaban que quizás se trataba de alguna especie de diplomático o político; tal vez por ello no le prestaron mucha importancia.

Sin embargo, del avión descendía el personal del jet, como a su vez una muchacha con rasgos orientales de entre quince y dieciséis años. Se hacía acompañar de un hombre japonés de aproximadamente veinticinco años.

Los dos personajes deciden abordar la limusina que les esperaba. Sin embargo, hay algo que al parecer le "disgusta" la japonesa.

-¿¡A esto le llama sencillez mi padre?! –Expresó con cierto reproche la japonesa.

-Por favor señorita, sólo cumplo las órdenes de su padre.

-Creí que ya habíamos discutido; deseaba venir a los Estados Unidos para llevar una vida normal; ¿es mucho pedir?

-Su padre se preocupa por usted, ya que no tenemos familia en este país.

-Es por ello que vine; porque en ocasiones la familia puede obligarte hacer algo que uno no quiere. Además estoy decidida a probarle a mi padre que siempre habrá una persona que lo valoren por lo que uno es, no por la posición de una persona. No aparentaré alguien que no soy.

-Usted sí que es buena para hacer berrinche. –Expresó el hombre resignado. – Su padre ordena que se hospede en el mejor hotel de Las Vegas.

-¿Las Vegas dijiste? Está bien que yo sea toda una rebelde, pero no voy a ir a un lugar ruidoso.

La joven decide sacar dentro de sus pertenencias un GPS y observaba a los alrededores.

-Escúchame amigo, estamos en América, así que hagamos lo que un muchacho de mi edad haría; iré a una escuela normal, viviré en un vecindario normal y tendré amigos normales. Solo que mi guitarra no me puede hacer falta.

-Pero señorita… -Quería intervenir el hombre.

-Pero nada. Haremos algunos cambios; porque en donde voy a vivir será en éste lugar cercano a Jasper.


	17. Conociendo a los elegidos

_**Capítulo 17: Conociendo a los elegidos**_

Era un día tranquilo que se iniciaba en Jasper, la vida transcurría con tranquilidad en la ciudad; los adultos realizan sus actividades de rutina como a su vez los jóvenes se dedican a prepararse. Sin embargo, en un vecindario una pequeña charla entre madre e hijo se desarrollaba.

-Bien Jack, te diré lo que debes hacer: En el refrigerador queda congelada la comida y la cena; temo que tendré turno pesado en el hospital. –Mencionó una mujer que tenía el cabello recogido, quien vestía formalmente.

El joven en cuestión hacía una mueca de resignación: vestía una playera y pantalón negro.

-Si mamá. –Expresó en un tono de desagrado.

-Jackson, por favor comprende; mientras estemos tú y yo en esto debemos apoyarnos. –Intentó hablar de forma tranquila.

-Tengo entendido que pronto vas a dejar de trabajar debido a que te retirarías de estar en el hospital, pero noto que cada vez se va aplazando más.

La dama en cuestión es June Darby, quien fungía como enfermera dentro de un prestigiado hospital. Al parecer ella ha fungido como padre y madre del muchacho.

-Jack, es difícil para ambos, pero debo hacerlo. –June hace una pausa y tratando de animarlo. –Te prometo que todo esto cambiará.

El joven siente un complejo de culpa, ya que conocía el sacrificio que su madre había realizado durante toda su vida.

-Lo siento. –Expresó de forma tímida.

-No te culpo hijo. Te propongo algo; siempre me has apoyado con los gastos de la casa y siento que a tu edad eres demasiado joven para cargar una responsabilidad, así que es justo que inviertas en algo que realmente te agrade.

-Me gustaría tener una motocicleta. –Expresó un poco animado el muchacho.

-Sabes muy bien que no me agrada eso, pero si prometes usar un casco al salir a montar en ella tenlo por seguro que así será.

Habiendo pasado esa escena familiar, el joven Darby se dirigía a pie hacia la escuela. Sin embargo durante el trayecto de su casa a la misma, siempre recibía un insulto de un chico pelirrojo que manejaba un carro adaptado para competencias callejeras.

-¡Adiós Jack tonto! –Expresaba con una risa sarcástica junto con su grupo de amigos.

"Vince, eres un cretino"- Pensaba Jack.

Sin embargo, no todo era malo; ya que en medio del camino se encontraba con su mejor amigo de doce años de edad de cabello rubio.

-¿Vince volvió a molestarte verdad? –Expresó con sencillez el chico.

-Asi es Raf. Es el pan nuestro de cada día. –Expresó resignado el muchacho.

-Lo que tiene de arrogante lo tiene de inculto, además dudo que con su nivel académico logre una beca en Harvard.

-Tal vez no, pero el jugar futbol americano le abrirá camino a otras universidades.

-Tiene tan alto el ego, a veces dudo que piense en su futuro.

-Me doy cuenta que a tu edad eres maduro para ciertas cosas, no me extraña que te hayan promovido varios grados.

-Tiene sus ventajas Jack, pero al ser parte de una familia numerosa, técnicamente tu familia no se da cuenta si llegas a la casa o no.

-Qué te parece si entre tú y yo formamos un grupo especial; sin que nadie más ingrese a él. –Expresó animadamente.

-¿Eso incluye a Sierra?

Jack se sonrojó un poco, al parecer estaba "enamorado" en secreto de la jefa de porristas de su escuela, quien no lo haría si en verdad era linda.

-Deberías invitarla a salir, no pierdes nada. –Expresó Raf inocentemente.

-Se ve que no conoces de chicas –Dijo Jack sonriente- Sin embargo con respecto al grupo deberíamos llamarlo "El club de la ciencia ficción".

-Ese nombre me agrada. –Expresó animadamente el joven Raf.

**Misión nocturna**

Por otra parte, los patrullajes de los autobots no cesaban; al parecer entre los cinco mecanismos armaban turnos para intercambiarse; en esta ocasión Arcee y Bumblebee compartían el patrullaje nocturno.

En esta ocasión, Bumblebee utilizaba como forma vehículo un modelo Urbania 500.

Durante el transcurso de la vigilancia, reproducía música por medio de la radio; en esta ocasión reproducía una canción clásica de Bob Seger _Old time in rock and roll._

La motocicleta empezaba a zig zaguear de forma animada al escuchar la canción.

-Bee ¿puedo contarte un secreto? –Dijo la femme al compás de la música.

El urbania 500 emite el sonido de claxon como afirmación.

-Esa canción la utilizó Optimus cuando salimos de patrullaje la última vez y en ocasiones cuando paso cerca de su dormitorio escucho ciertos pasos como si fuera de baile.

Bee emite un sonido como si fuera una especie de carcajada.

-Al principio lo dudé, pero mis sospechas fueron ciertas ya que en una ocasión en que tuvo un patrullaje muy lodoso fue al centro de lavado y estaba tarareando esa canción mientras se aseaba… pero fue algo chusco y algo incómodo.

"¿Por qué?" –Expresó Bee.

-Porque Optimus no cerró con seguro la puerta, venía sucia y él estaba sin su armadura pectoral; sentí pena. –Expresó tímidamente la femme.

Bumblebee se quería morir de la risa ante esa situación. Sin embargo la conversación se interrumpe, ya que estaban en una parte urbana; pero para su mala fortuna un ataque decepticon se da en el lugar.

Los dos autobots no tienen más alternativa que transformarse y enfrentar a los decepticons en ese lugar. La femme azul cromado decide pedir ayuda por el canal de comunicaciones, logrando que Bulkhead se integre a la pelea.

-Pensé que no tendría acción esta noche. –Expresó el mech mientras atacaba al enemigo.

-Recuerden caballeros, no se confíen. –Indicó la femme azul.

Lo que no contaban los autobots y decepticons es que por esos lugares Jack y Raf pasaban por ese lugar, observando la batalla.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –Expresó Jack con cierto escepticismo.

-Pues parecen sacados de un comic de ciencia ficción. –Dijo Raf con cierto asombro.

-¿Crees que el gobierno sepa de esto? –Preguntó Jack.

-Se ve que eres inocente en esto amigo: Son los primeros que saben de esto. Hace tiempo tenía sospechas, si les cuento a mis amigos por la red, de seguro será la noticia del año. –Expresó Raf.

-Lástima que no tengamos una evidencia de esto. –Respondió tristemente el joven de dieciséis años.

La batalla había terminado, los tres mecanismos abandonaban el lugar, corriendo rápido. Jack y Raf deciden seguir a los mecanismos pero no logran darle alcance, ya que ellos habían desaparecido.

-¿A dónde se fueron? –preguntó Raf.

-Lo más probable es que se hayan ocultado. –Habló tristemente. –Pero fue algo único. –Respondió animado.

Sin embargo, una tercera persona también había presenciado la batalla entre los autobots y decepticons quien había tomado fotografías con su celular.

-Tal como lo imaginé: Jasper es interesante. –Expresó la joven japonesa.

Sin embargo, de entre las sombras, un vehículo todo terreno de color verde, la urbania 500 y la motocicleta se habían dado cuenta que los tres humanos los habían visto.

-¿Qué hacemos Arcee? –Preguntó Bulkhead un poco asustado.

-Debemos informarle a Optimus sobre lo que ocurrió. –Dijo Arcee en tono resignado.

-No hace falta que me digan; lo vi todo. –Respondió un tráiler Peterbil quien salía de las sombras.

"Chatarra, ¿y si escuchó lo que le dije a Bee?" –Pensó Arcee.

-Optimus, hicimos lo posible para que no nos vieran los humanos. –Expresó la femme en tono preocupada.

-Lo sé, pero al parecer los decepticons hicieron lo contrario. Acabo de hablar con Fowler y el ejército controlará la situación; por ahora sugiero que investiguen quiénes son esos tres humanos. Tengo el presentimiento que no es la casualidad en que ellos lo hayan visto.

-¿Quieres que prepare el puente terrestre? –Se escuchó la voz de Ratchet por el comunicador.

-Claro que sí mi amigo –Respondió Optimus. –Autobots, avancen.

Los autobots abandonaban el lugar a sabiendas de que ya no era un secreto su existencia en éste planeta.


	18. El encuentro

**Saludando a todos los lectores y seguidores que se incorporan (y visitan) ésta historia. Les dejo un capítulo que quizás lo a bordo de forma distinta a la serie original; ustedes emiten los comentarios. Gracias a todos los reviews.**

_**Capítulo 18: El encuentro**_

Habían transcurrido dos días de aquel incidente en donde Jack y Raf se habían encontrado con los "extraterrestres". Iniciaba un día normal en la escuela de Jasper; aunque los dos amigos iniciaban con su discurso sobre el club de la ciencia ficción. Lo único que quizás no esperaban es que frente a la escuela, Sierra estaba con su grupo de porristas.

Jack se encontraba un poco nervioso ante la presencia de la joven. Raf intenta disimular su risa ante la situación de su amigo; sin embargo andaban ensayando una rutina y accidentalmente la joven choca con Jack.

De forma inmediata Jack ayuda a incorporarse a la joven.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Jack.

Sierra tiende la mano hacia el joven.

-¿Darby, no es así? –Expresó Sierra un poco indiferente.

El joven tímidamente asiente.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

Sierra decide alejarse junto con el grupo de porristas.

-Vaya, eso estuvo mejor; la última vez te quedaste callado. –Dijo Raf.

El sonido de una chicharra alertaba que ya iniciarían las clases, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se den prisa en entrar al recinto. Curiosamente una tercera persona había visto el incidente de Jack y Sierra.

-Típico de los occidentales: Chico tímido le gusta la chica popular de la escuela. ¿Por qué son tan predecibles? –Dijo una joven de origen japonés que también se dirigía a la escuela.

En uno de los salones se desarrollaba una clase, al parecer se trataba de literatura. Jack y Raf se sentaban en la parte media de las filas; el chico de dieciséis observaba de forma disimulada a Sierra que estaba dos pupitres hacia adelante; pero típico de toda escuela; el brabucón hacía de las suyas: Vince le tiraba una bola de papel a Jack y a Raf.

-Vince, le recuerdo que no estamos en la clase de deportes. –Habló la maestra encargada.

Repentinamente, un administrativo de la escuela ingresa al salón de clases y entrega un papel a la profesora encargada. La maestra voltea hacia la puerta y se da cuenta que una joven de origen japonés estaba esperándola.

-Atención clase –Expresó la profesora- El día de hoy se integra con ustedes una compañera que viene de traslado; proveniente de Japón.

Vince no esperó hacer comentarios sarcásticos lo que le valió la risa de la clase, pero la profesora logró controlar la situación. De inmediato, la docente hizo un ademán para que la joven ingresara a la clase.

Todos observaban a la recién llegada: Portaba un atuendo entre rockero y emo debido al fleco en color rosa que se distinguía, usaba dos coletas cuyo cabello estaba un poco alborotado.

-¡¿Y en dónde dejaste el kimono?!-Expresó Vince de una forma chusca, haciendo que la mayoría se riera.

"Y como siempre haciéndole bullying al nuevo de la clase; típico de los occidentales" –Pensó la joven.

-Señorita, ¿podría presentarse? –Expresó con respeto la docente.

La joven inició una pequeña presentación en japonés, logrando captar la atención de Raf, sin embargo como a todos les había quedado duda decide cambiar el idioma.

-Mi nombre es Miko Nakadai; vengo de la ciudad de Tokio, del país de Japón; me gusta la música de rock como a su vez tengo otro tipo de hobbies; sin embargo, no estoy nada ajena a su cultura. Por cierto amigo (dirigiéndose a Vince) el kimono sólo se utiliza en ceremonias importantes, mejor investiga primero antes de hacer comentarios.

Los ssss, uuuuh y comentarios clásicos se escucharon, haciendo dejar mal al chico pelirrojo.

-Esta chica tiene agallas. –Expresó Jack en voz baja.

-¿Dijo que se apellida Nakadai? Ese apellido lo he visto en alguna parte. –Mencionó el chico rubio.

-Creo que necesitará amigos, ya que acaba de ganarse de enemigo a Vince. –Finalizó Jack.

-Señorita Nakadai, puede sentarse en la silla que está libre, entre los jóvenes Darby y Esquivel. –Indicó la profesora.

Miko se dirigía hacia su pupitre; ella escuchaba los murmullos de las jovencitas sobre cómo la criticaban por su peinado o su falta de estilo. A ella no le importaba.

"Típico" –Pensó la joven.

Sin embargo, al sacar la mochila, accidentalmente se le caen unos comics, causando gracia a todo el mundo. La profesora lo ve y levanta uno de ellos, mientras que Jack y Raf la ayudan.

-Señorita Nakadai, estamos en clase de literatura; pero éste comic se parece a "Voltron". –Expresó la profesora.

-No profesora; él no es Voltron; es Mazinger Z creado por Go Nagai; y su influencia llevó a crear a Voltron y Robotech para el público occidental. –Expresó Nakadai en un tono confiado.

Todo el mundo volteo a ver a la japonesa.

-Su clase habla sobre literatura ¿no es así? También los comics son la literatura de los jóvenes hoy en día; quizás carezcan de algunas estructura como las de Dante o Twain, pero no por ello dejan de ser interesantes. –Concluyó Miko.

-Hasta que veo a alguien que defiende el mundo del cómic con argumentos. –Expresó satisfactoriamente la profesora.

Las clases avanzaban de forma rápida, llegando al periodo del receso. Miko veía que todos salían con cierta rápidez; pero notó que sus dos compañeros la esperaban.

-Veo que conoces mucho de comics. – Dijo animadamente el chico del cabello rubio. –Me llamo Rafael Esquivel, pero mis amigos me dicen Raf. –Extendió la mano el chico.

-Mi nombre es Jackson Darby, pero me gusta que me digan Jack. –Expresó un poco tímido el muchacho del cabello negro.

La joven Nakadai correspondía al gesto de los chicos.

-Creí que ustedes también se alejarían de mí; ya saben: Chica rara, rebelde sin causa. –Expresó animadamente la joven.

-No creas eso Miko. –Respondió Raf – Las apariencias pueden engañar pero se nota que debes ser muy divertida.

-Además qué valor tienes para decirle sus verdades a Vince en la cara. –Intervino Dabry.

-¿Quién? ¿El pelirrojo hijo de Godzilla? –Dijo sarcásticamente Miko.

Los tres empiezan a reír. Jack y Raf deciden darle un pequeño recorrido a Miko por la institución como a su vez empiezan a platicar un poco de su vida personal, aunque la joven japonesa por el momento se dedicaba a conocer a sus dos nuevos amigos.

**Primer paso**

Miko había sentido que su primer día en la escuela no había sido tan pesado, aunque durante el recorrido sintió el acoso de Vince, pero esta vez Jack y Raf estaban ahí; ahora eran tres quienes podrían hacer frente ante las amenazas del chico pelirrojo.

El sonido de la chicharra de salida se escuchaba, y los tres amigos caminaban de forma lenta ante los pasillos de la escuela.

-Entonces te agradan los comics de "mechs" –Expresó con optimismo Raf.

-Así es; y no dudo que algún día la humanidad creará a uno de esos seres fantásticos. –Dijo Miko animadamente.

-Oye Miko –habló un poco tímido Jack – Nos gustaría que tú estuvieras en nuestro club de la ciencia ficción.

"Woow, ¿y ahora que mosca le picó?" –Pensó Raf de forma positiva.

-Alguien que conoce los comics no puede quedar fuera de nuestro club, además puedes conocer otro tipo de historias. –Dijo Raf de forma alegre.

-¡Esta bien, acepto! –Dijo Miko mientras gritaba alegremente. –Y como prueba de mi amistad hacia ustedes, les mostraré algo super secreto.

La joven japonesa sacó su celular y mostró a sus amigos las fotos que había tomado sobre el conflicto entre autobots y decepticons.

-¿También los viste? –Expresó Raf con asombro.

-Fue algo extraño y a la vez emocionante. –Confesó la japonesa. –Creí que quizás se trataba de algún proyecto gubernamental.

-Lo dudo, porque no se mueven como los robots promedio. –Expresó Jack aunque un poco preocupado.

Repentinamente, Jack observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta que durante el tiempo en que llevan caminando un urbania 500 y un vehículo verde los ha venido siguiendo.

-Chicos no quiero asustarlos pero me temo que si esto tiene que ver con el gobierno, de seguro ya nos andan vigilando. – Dijo Jack en tono preocupado, haciéndole señas de que volteen de forma disimulada.

-¿Qué hacemos Jack? –Expresó Raf.

-Debemos separarnos creo que así no nos podrán atrapar; pero en tu caso Miko, no sé si puedas orientarte ya que eres nueva.

-Descuida amigo, Japón es más movido que éste lugar. –Respondió animadamente la japonesa.

Los tres amigos hacían como si nada estuviese pasando y repentinamente los tres agarran caminos distintos.

Los dos vehículos que habían presenciado todo quedaban inmóviles, sin embargo un tercer vehículo se acerca a ellos.

-Les dije que no fueran en montón porque los asustarían. –Se escuchó la voz femenina.

-Perdónanos Arcee, pero nos dimos cuenta que estos tres chicos tienen algo especial. – Habló Bulkhead para disculparse.

Bumblebee murmuraba algo entre sonidos.

-Creo que debemos separarnos, y saber cómo debemos entrar en acción. No olvidemos que son humanos, no decepticons. –Finalizó Arcee.

-Chicos, tengo la ubicación de los tres chicos, así que sean precavidos. –Se escuchó la voz de Ratchet.

-Como siempre el viejo Ratchet presumiendo de sus habilidades. –Dijo Bulkhead entre risas.

-Autobots, avancen. –Dijo la motocicleta azul cromado mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad.

-Creo que Arcee está aprendiendo las frases de Optimus, como que el estar trabajando con él le está haciendo cosquillas en el tanque. –Finalizó con intención Bulkhead.

Bee decide responder al comentario de Bulkhead con una canción que estaba pasando en una frecuencia latina de radio.

"_Te quiero como nadie te quiso, por miedo es que no te lo digo"._

-¿Quieres decir que Optimus se encuentra por el mismo camino? –Expresó Bulkhead con asombro.

"_Eres secreto de amor, secreto… eres secreto de amor"._

-Mejor ya no te pregunto porque eres capaz de responderme con alguna canción pesada o peor aún de que Optimus se dé cuenta que estamos hablando de él a sus espaldas. –Terminó Bulkhead.

Los dos vehículos aumentaron la velocidad, en busca de los humanos.

**La primer canción se llama "Una vieja canción de amor" de Raúl Abramzon (balada retro) y la segunda es obvia. Me basé en la primera película de Transformers en donde Bumblebee habla por medio de la radio con Sam y Mikaila. No olviden comentar.**


	19. Dos especies, sentimientos comunes

**Compartiéndoles un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

_**Capítulo 19: Dos especies, sentimientos comunes.**_

Jack, Raf y Miko se habían separado, por el temor a que pudieran ser "desaparecidos". Los tres chicos conocían la existencia de seres "extraterrestres", como comprenderán; fueron testigos en una situación inesperada.

Miko inicia su huida dirigiéndose hacia el deshuesadero, la joven japonesa procuraba no hacer ruido.

-Tranquila Miko, piensa en cosas lindas. –Se decía así misma en voz baja. –El tío SAM no te puede desaparecer porque le iría mal diplomáticamente.

Ella guarda silencio y escucha el motor de un vehículo que se empezaba a acercar, esperaba a que salieran varios "hombres de negro" o algún agente del FBI. Miko sin querer se apoya en pila de metal que se encontraba inestable, provocando que ésta se derrumbara.

-¡Rayos! –gritó asustada la japonesa.

Miko corría con todas sus fuerzas, a éstas alturas ya no le importaba si era capturada, corría para salvar su vida. Por el reflejo del sol se da cuenta que no tiene oportunidad de escapar ante lo que se le venía encima. La joven tropieza con un tubo de escape oxidado; Miko protege su cabeza por instinto.

-¡Adiós mundo cruel! –Expresó con miedo.

Repentinamente, los objetos que iban a aplastar a la joven del Japón son detenidos y dirigidos con una fuerza impresionante hacia otra dirección.

Miko observa que quien lo ha salvado es un mecanismo de color verde.

-¡Después de todo, Mazinger si existe!-Exclamó la joven.

En otro punto de Jasper, Rafael logra introducirse en una tienda de cómputo, el joven decide recuperar el aire, y observaba de forma discreta hacia la ventana. El pequeño pensaba en comunicarse por vía celular con Jack, pero pensó que no era prudente ya que todos estaban en problemas.

Al ver que las cosas estaban normales, el pequeño logra salir de su escondite; tenía duda hacía donde dirigirse.

"Si son del gobierno, lo primero que harán es ir a la casa y preguntar por mí. Me iría bien si es que mi familia no se encuentra." Pensó Rafael.

El joven empieza a notar algo extraño, dos aviones de la fuerza aérea sobrevolaban Jasper.

-¿Tan grave es lo que sabemos? –Expresó Rafael en voz alta.

El pequeño decide esconderse, pero ésta vez no había un local o edificio abierto, sólo varios carros estacionados. Y en medio de su desesperación, decide esconderse cerca de un Urbania 500. Rafael observaba la situación.

-Espero que los dueños de este carro no vayan a pensar que quiero robarlo. –Expresó en voz baja.

"No creo que piensen eso"- murmuró el Urbania.

Rafael quedó pensativo por un instante.

-Tengo entendido que los Urbania no tienen sistema de diálogo. Pero gracias. –Expresó el chico gentilmente.

"¡Puedes entenderme!"

-Paso mucho tiempo en la computadora. Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Tienes dueño.

"No por ahora".

El Urbania 500 decide abrir la puerta del conductor y el joven Rafael duda por unos instantes.

-Creo que puedes aclarar mis dudas. –Dijo animadamente el pequeño.

**Incidente en el centro comercial**

Jack por otra parte había conseguido llegar al centro comercial, estaba algo agitado, como a su vez un poco nervioso. El joven frecuentaba la sección de comics y pensó que en ese lugar podría estar a salvo ya que muchos jóvenes frecuentan el lugar.

Repentinamente, observa que de la tienda de comics sale Vince en compañía de sus amigos.

-¡Qué les parece si asustamos un poco a Jack tonto! –Expresó con ciertos aires de soberbia el pelirrojo.

Los chicos deciden participar en la acción. Jack decide emprender la huída.

-Si estuviéramos en clases esto no me hubiera pasado. No sé qué es peor huir de él o enfrentarme a los del gobierno.

Jack corría rápido y evadía a sus perseguidores, el joven Darby decide ingresa al estacionamiento que se encontraba en la parte baja del edificio.

El joven del cabello negro trataba de esconderse en medio de los carros, como a su vez Vince y sus amigos habían llegado en tono amenazador.

Aunque el lugar se encontraba oscuro; Vince no dejaba de intimidar.

-¡Jack tonto, sé que estás aquí! – Habló Vince, secundado de la risa burlona de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, la energía eléctrica se va dejando el área del estacionamiento en la oscuridad; repentinamente una silueta metálica se divisa como a su vez se logran distinguir luces azules.

Vince y sus amigos huyen despavoridos.

Jack alcanza a escuchar que los pasos son muy pesados y un ruido extraño como metálico que se comprime era notorio. Posteriormente la luz vuelve de forma rápida.

El joven Darby sale de su escondite y en su lugar observa que una motocicleta azul queda en medio del estacionamiento. Lo que más le llama la atención al joven es que en ella estaban las llaves, un casco de motociclista como a su vez una pequeña nota.

"Resolveremos tus dudas Jack, no somos del gobierno".

Jack quedó estupefacto, sin embargo, una corazonada le decía que "quien sea" que le haya dejado esto, le había salvado de una golpiza segura de Vince.

De inmediato el joven decide colocarse el casco, como a su vez guarda la nota en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y gira la llave. El motor de la motocicleta se escuchaba impresionante, cosa que el muchacho le maravilló; de inmediato; Jack Darby salió de aquel lugar con una sonrisa recorriendo las calles de la ciudad de Jasper.

Sin embargo, notó que en el caso aparecían dos pequeñas pantallas; en él podía ver a Raf y a Miko.

-¡Jack, estás bien! – Expresaron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

El joven comprende que por el tono de la voz de sus amigos no es de miedo.

-¿Raf, Miko en dónde están? –Expresó un poco preocupado.

-¡Pues no lo vas a creer, pero lo que está pasando es lo máximo!-gritó entusiasmada la japonesa.

-¡Bumblebee es un chico agradable! –Expresó Raf sonriente.

-¿Bumblebee? –preguntó Jack con extrañeza.

-Si así se llama mi amigo. –Respondió gentilmente el pequeño.

-mmm, bueno, creo que estamos a salvo, aunque no sé en donde nos vamos a ver. – Dijo Jack.

-Bulkhead indica que nos veremos en la carretera que va hacia el desierto de Jasper. –Intervino Miko.

-¿Bulkhead? –Volvió a decir Jack con extrañeza.

-Estos chicos no son de los malos, ya que me salvaron de morir aplastada de una pila de chatarra. –Expresó la joven.

-Y creí que esa palabra era mía. –Habló la motocicleta de forma sarcástica.

-¡¿La moto habló?!- Exclamó sorprendido el muchacho.

-Veo que ese Vince es un bobo de primera, por cierto mi nombre es Arcee, es un placer conocerte.

-Gra..Gracias. –Expresó el joven Darby apenado. -¿Eres una mujer?

-En término humano sí, pero en mi especie soy una femme. Tus amigos son especiales, gracias a Primus que logramos encontrarlos.

-¿Primus? –Expresaron al unísono los tres humanos.

-Disculpen la expresión chicos pero en cuanto lleguemos al punto de reunión aclararemos sus dudas, mientras tanto disfruten el viaje. –Expresó la femme.

-Veamos qué tipo de música le agrada a mi nueva amiga. –Expresó Bulkhead en tono animado.

"Raph, ponte el cinturón." –Expresó Bumblebee.

-Y creí que ya lo había visto todo. – Mencionó Jack mientras la motocicleta aceleraba a toda velocidad.


	20. Nuevos vínculos

**Saludos a todos los que han seguido y comentado esta historia; espero poder actualizarla lo más pronto posible; por ahora dejo un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia. Gracias por la espera y su paciencia.**

_**Capítulo 20: Nuevos vínculos**_

Jack, Miko y Raph, pensaban que lo que estaba sucediendo era parte de un sueño. Ellos tenían algo en común: Ser acosados por personas "populares". Los tres chicos compartían ciertas aficiones como los cómics. Tanto el urbania 500, como la motocicleta y el vehículo verde todo terreno llegaban a las afueras de Jasper, marchando a toda velocidad sobre el asfalto de la carretera.

-Chicos, temo que hay problemas. –Se escuchó una voz para los tres vehículos.

-¿Qué sucede Ratchet? –Indicó Bulkhead.

-Hay un grupo de cons que están muy cerca de su posición; recuerden que no podemos arriesgar a los humanos. Ratchet fuera.

-¿cons?-Preguntaron los tres humanos simultáneamente.

-Es una forma de llamar a los decepticons. –Intervino Arcee – Ellos son nuestros enemigos y desean someter a todo cuanto mecanismo y ser viviente esté a su alcance.

-Nosotros somos autobots, y nos dedicamos a proteger las diferentes formas de vida. –Expresó Bulkhead.

"Algo así como los cascos azules" –Mencionó Bee. –"Por cierto Raph, ¿por qué no te asustaste cuando te encontré? Cualquiera hubiera gritado".

-Verás, cuando eres parte de una familia numerosa no se dan cuenta de lo que te puede pasar; además, siempre he tenido la fascinación sobre el espacio y la ciencia y tecnología. –Habló Raph.

-Creo que cuando conozca a Ratchet los dos se llevaran muy bien. –Expresó Bulkhead.

-Chicos, allá hay una formación rocosa, ideal para que los tres humanos descansen y puedan protegerse. –Intervino Arcee.

De forma inmediata los tres vehículos salen de la carretera dirigiéndose hacia la formación rocosa. Los tres humanos abandonan los vehículos, acercándose entre sí.

-Es muy grato saber que no les pasó nada malo. –Expresó Jack.

-Lo mismo digo mi amigo. –Respondió Miko.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue? – Preguntó Raph.

-Muy bien humanos escúchenme con atención: Ocúltense mientras nosotros nos encargamos de ellos. Pase lo que pase los protegeremos. –Indicó la femme azul.

-¡Es hora de patear traseros! –Indicó animado Bulkhead.

Los tres vehículos abandonan el lugar a una cierta distancia. Sin embargo Miko decide subirse a la parte más alta para ver lo que sucede.

-¡Miko, recuerda lo que nos dijeron! –Dijo Jack en tono de preocupación.

-¡Jack, Raph; no sean aguafiestas! ¿Acaso no quieren ver una batalla espectacular? –Expresó la japonesa.

-No si mi integridad está de por medio. –Respondió Raph con la mayor sinceridad posible. -¿Por qué esos tres aviones están volando demasiado bajo?

Jack se da cuenta de lo que ocurre y sin pensarlo decide bajar a Miko. Los tres humanos observan a lo lejos que esos tres aviones empiezan a transformarse, como a su vez, los vehículos en que viajaban se transforman de la misma manera.

-¡¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?! –Dijo la japonesa de forma atónita.

-¡Son los mismos robots que vimos pelear! –Expresó Raph con sorpresa.

-Tenías razón Raph al decir que no eran prototipos del gobierno. –Mencionó Jack en un tono más resignado, aunque con cierta emoción.

-Aunque están lejos, se pueden apreciar sus formas aunque no tan detalladas, pero son más impresionantes cuando los vez de cerca. –Habló Miko.

-¿Acaso viste transformado a Bulkhead? –Expresó Jack.

-¿Cómo creen que me salvó de morir aplastada? –Expresó la japonesa con ironía.

-Me pregunto ¿cómo lucirán Arcee y Bumblebee transformados? –finalizó Raph con cierta inocencia.

**Amigos fuera de lo ordinario**

La batalla había terminado y los autobots regresaban a donde se encontraban los humanos. Los mecanismos venían en su forma vehículo, como a su vez comentaban sobre la victoria obtenida.

-¡Veo que pelean muy bien en equipo! –Expresó Jack en tono de admiración.

-Eso no es nada, cuando conozcan a nuestro líder se darán cuenta que no han visto nada. –Expresó Bulkhead.

Al estar transformados en su modo vehículo uno no puede darse cuenta de ciertos gestos, pero si hubieran visto el rostro de Arcee cuando su compañero mencionó a su "líder" la hubiesen notado que estaba sonrojada.

-Muy bien, creo que hemos hablado demasiado. –Expresó la femme – Ahora que neutralizamos la amenaza llegó el momento de que llevarlos a nuestra base.

"Ratchet dice que dentro de poco abrirá el puente terrestre" –Expresó Bee.

-¿Qué es un puente terrestre? –Expresó Rafael.

-El pequeño tiene la habilidad de entender lo que dijo Bee. –Intervino el mech verde.

-Un puente terrestre es una especie de portal dimensional que nos permite trasladarnos de un punto a otro, y en este caso lo utilizamos para viajar por el planeta en tiempo real. –Dijo Arcee.

-En otras palabras te evitas viajar en avión o trasbordar. –Expresó Miko.

-Si el puente terrestre es una especie de vórtice entre azul, verde y amarillo creo que ya lo abrieron. –Dijo Jack.

-¡Continuemos el viaje! –Expresó Bulkhead.

Los humanos volvían a subirse a los vehículos respectivos, mientras los mecanismos aceleraban.

-¿Algunas vez vieron la película de volver al futuro? –Expresó Miko con cierto temor.

-Si te refieres a la escena donde alcanza los ochenta y cinco kilómetros por ahora te comprendo. –Dijo Jack en el mismo tono.

-Bee dice que no hay nada que temer. –Dijo Raph animadamente.

Los autobots y humanos habían cruzado el portal. Poco a poco los jóvenes descubren que las instalaciones presentan una combinación entre la tecnología terrestre como la "alienígena". Los vehículos empiezan a disminuir la velocidad, estacionándose de forma suave. Jack, Miko y Raph bajaban de los vehículos.

-Por favor aléjense, ya que no deseamos herirlos al transformarnos. –Expresó Bulkhead.

Los tres mecanismos empiezan a transformarse, y los humanos pueden contemplar a detalle como son cada uno.

-Creo que no nos han presentado: Ellos son Bumblebee y Bulkhead. Mi nombre es Arcee.

-Me llamo Miko Nakaddai.

-Mi nombre es Rafael Esquivel.

-Me llamo Jackson Darby, pero me gusta que me digan Jack.

-Así que éstos son los chicos que los vieron pelear. –Se escuchó la voz de un mech de color rojo y blanco.

Los tres humanos observan al cuarto mech y se alejan.

-Tranquilos humanos, yo soy Ratchet. Desempeño las funciones de médico y científico del equipo.

-Pero de vez en cuando es un "Viejo Agrio" – Dijo Bulkhead en tono juvenil.

Los tres humanos no pueden evitar la risa.

-Bulkhead no es gracioso. –Refunfuñó el médico.

-Ellos nos serán útiles, Rafael puede entender a Bee como a su vez domina la tecnología humana. –Expresó Arcee. – Tendrás bastante ayuda en eso.

Bee murmuraba algo.

-¿Quién es Optimus? –Preguntó Raph.

-Ahora puedo creerte sobre lo que dijiste del pequeño orgánico. –Sonrío Ratchet- El gran jefe salió a explorar pero no debe tardar.

-Oigan no deseo interrumpir pero escucho un motor que viene a toda velocidad. – Dijo Miko.

-Es él. –Dijo Arcee.

De inmediato un tráiler Peterbilt hacía su aparición como a su vez se transformaba ante aquellas formas de vida. Los tres humanos observaban con cierto asombro al recién llegado, sin embargo para Arcee el ver a su líder transformarse le despertaba un extraño sentimiento. Miko desvía la mirada y la dirige hacia la femme quien observa su reacción.

"¿Un robot es capaz de sentir emociones?" –Pensó la japonesa.

-Bienvenidos a la base Omega Uno jóvenes Jack, Miko y Rafael. Mi nombre es Optimus Prime y soy el líder de los autobots.

El mech se inclina un poco para estar accesible a los humanos.

-Noto que los humanos son complejos y que a su vez tienen cosas que compartimos en común. –Expresó el Prime.

-Es un placer conocerlo, señor. –Dijo Jack tímidamente.

-Creo que pueden tratarnos de "tú". –Dijo el Prime. –Percibo en ustedes que son muy especiales. Ya que durante cinco años hemos pasado desapercibidos.

-En otras palabras, es difícil que los humanos nos vean en acción. –Intervino Bulkhead.

-Fue muy hábil de su parte en vernos pelear aquella noche, como a su vez en que Miko nos haya tomado fotografías a pesar de estar en movimiento. –Dijo la femme.

-¿Entonces pudiste escuchar el sonido de la cámara de mi celular? –Expresó sorprendida la japonesa.

-Arcee tiene la habilidad de percibir sonidos y frecuencias muy sútiles, eso la hace especial. –Mencionó Optimus.

Bulkhead, Bee y Ratchet notan un cierto cambio en la voz de Prime cuando habla de Arcee. La femme en cuestión baja la mirada, intentando disimular su reacción al escuchar a su líder.

-Creo que todos tenemos dudas sobre por qué están aquí. Además siento que quizás no somos las personas correctas.

-No te subestimes Jack, estoy seguro que ustedes tienen las cualidades necesarias para ser parte de nuestro equipo. Además, nosotros en este tiempo no hemos aprendido mucho sobre ustedes como especie. –Expresó Prime.

-Creo que será una gran experiencia para los humanos como los autobots. –Expresó Rafael.

-Veo que tienes mucha fe en esto. –Expresó Ratchet.

-Dejemos que Optimus explique a nuestros amigos cómo empezó este relajo. –Expresó Arcee en términos humanos.

Todos en la base escuchaban con atención el relato sobre cómo habían llegado los autobots, como a su vez los chicos comentaron sobre sus "familias" respectivas. Al parecer una nueva etapa para los tres humanos como el equipo Prime estaba por iniciar.

**Habrán algunos cambios en la trama, como a su vez no tocaré algunos episodios de la serie debido a que desafortunadamente no he tenido la fortuna de tener la serie completa en mi poder. Sin embargo no por ello detendré la aventura y agregaré otras secuencias que darán de qué hablar.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias. Espero su comprensión en actualizar.**


	21. Confesiones Prime

**Estamos de vuelta con un episodio de éste fic, atendiendo a los comentarios de nuestros seguidores daremos respuesta a sus inquietudes. Gracias por su paciencia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 21: Confesiones Prime<strong>_

Jack, Miko y Raph aprendían de sus nuevos amigos; descubrían que la base Omega Uno era amplia y que la mano de la raza humana estaba presente. Lo que originó a que muchas preguntas surgieran, principalmente de una adolescente japonesa.

Arcee quien estaba viendo el comportamiento de los tres humanos notó que podía identificarse con ellos: Cuando veía a Raph le recordaba su etapa de timidez y sagacidad, al ver a Jack le recordaba su deber de proteger al Prime y estar centrado en los momentos difíciles y finalmente, con Miko le recordaba su "osadía" en sus tiempos de cadete.

Sin embargo, su mente estaba dividida: la inquietud de convivir con los humanos como a su vez el de equilibrar sus emociones era una especie de "controversia" en ella. Quien podía percibir esa confusión eran nada más ni menos que el médico autobot, ya que esa actitud también lo percibía en otro mecanismo. Pero conociendo a Ratchet, hablaría en el momento oportuno.

-¿Cómo llegaron a la tierra? –preguntaba ansiosa Miko.

-Es una historia un poco larga pero no imposible de contar. –Expresó Bulkhead.

-Nos gustaría escucharla ¿o no chicos? –Dijo Miko viendo a sus amigos.

Jack y Raph se sentaban en el piso al igual que la japonesa. Bee empieza a imitar el comportamiento de los humanos.

La femme se encontraba indecisa si quería escuchar la historia o mejor ignorarla ya que le traía recuerdos dolorosos, sin embargo el sentir la mano de Ratchet quien con una mirada le decía "no sientas pena" le decía que no temiera.

Optimus Prime no esperaba contar la historia de cómo habían llegado, sin embargo sintió un poco de pena (que logró disimular con su máscara) ya que Arcee le prestaba atención. Ya que quizás la femme por respeto a su rango nunca le preguntó cómo le habían hecho para sobrevivir.

**Sobreviviendo a la explosión (Continuación del capítulo 35 Éxodo de Crónicas de Cybertron)**

_**(Flashback)**_

Arcee y Bulkhead llevaban a Bee a la nave Omega. Éste último estaba furioso y deseaba volver a la batalla, aunque no podía pronunciar palabra, por medio de sonidos hacía notar su inconformidad.

Ratchet quien se da cuenta del estado médico del mech no puede hacer mucho ya que por ahora su principal misión consistía en salvar la matriz de liderazgo de las manos decepticons.

-Bee, escúchame con atención: Llegará el momento en que podrás vengarte de Megatron, pero por ahora debes irte de aquí con tu equipo. Gracias por tu amistad y por considerarme tu hermana. –Habló la femme en un tono que pudiera tranquilizar al mech.

Arcee decide salir de la nave.

-¿A dónde vas?- Gritó Bulkhead.

-¡Ustedes son el equipo Prime! ¡Yo tengo una misión que cumplir! –gritó la femme.

Magnus y Optimus llegaban a donde se encontraban las naves.

-La compuerta no va a resistir por mucho tiempo. –Mencionó Magnus.

-Amigo mío, espero que tu equipo pueda resistir lo que les espera. En cuanto estemos a salvo me comunicaré con ustedes, lo prometo. –Habló Optimus.

Tailgate y Arcee se incorporan con Magnus.

-Si me permiten sugerir algo –intervino Tailgate- como las naves son idénticas, ambas pueden salir de forma simultánea, quizás así podamos desubicar al enemigo.

-Tailgate y yo nos quedaremos en tierra, apoyaremos a nuestros compañeros. –Respondió la femme.

Sin esperar la respuesta de los dos comandantes, los dos autobots deciden abandonar el hangar. Optimus observaba a los dos mecanismos que con coraje y decisión marchaban ante el umbral de la muerte.

Los dos comandantes deciden abordar las naves y en medio de las explosiones ambas empiezan a surcar el cielo de Cybertron. Tailgate y Arcee deciden abandonar el edificio por medio de un túnel de desechos. La femme trataba de contactar con su hermana Chromia para saber si habían tenido éxito en su misión que era colocar los explosivos en el casco del Némesis.

Mientras eso ocurría, Megatron y Starscream observan que las dos naves han emprendido el escape. La nave Némesis llegaba al punto en que lo habían llamado. Los dos cons abordan la nave y en un arranque de ira, Megatron ordena que Shockwave salga de la nave ya que necesitaba a alguien de confianza para que lograra mantener el orden en Cybertron.

Starscream detecta que las naves autobots se han separado pero que una de ellas intenta abrir un puente espacial.

Megatron ordena que persigan a la nave, su intención era clara: No permitir el escape de los autobots. La Némesis había logrado darle alcance al Omega, sin embargo durante la apertura del puente espacial, los explosivos que habían sido colocados en el casco de la nave habían hecho explosión. La onda expansiva hizo que las dos naves perdieran el curso, llevándolas a un destino lejos de Cybertron.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Mientras en Cybertron se desarrollaba una batalla violenta, las dos naves rivales habían quedado atrapadas en el vórtice espacial. El colapso era inminente. Los autobots no podían tener el control de la nave quien giraba de forma violenta. Por otra parte el Némesis experimentaba lo mismo. Megatron y Starscream hacían lo propio para controlar su nave.

Una luz se detecta, indicaba la salida del vórtice. Los decepticons logran estabilizar su nave haciendo que permanecieran en órbita, aunque la apariencia de la misma dejaba mucho que desear.

Por otra parte la nave Omega se precipita y como si fuese una estrella fugaz acababan de entrar a la atmósfera terrestre, impactándose en una tierra arenosa. Todo esto sucedido durante la noche.

Poco a poco los tripulantes del Omega salían un poco mareados. Bulkhead y Bee caen de rodillas como a su vez Ratchet sale aturdido, y como puede en un lugar donde no lo vean empieza a "devolver" lo que contenía su mecanismo.

El sonido de Ratchet hace que Bulkhead y Bee le vayan a hacer compañía. Optimus quien procuraba asimilar su nueva realidad estaba observando que el lugar donde habían llegado le recordaba alguna vez los tiempos de las exploraciones.

-Éste lugar es extraño. – Dijo Prime.

"Nada que ver con lo que hemos visto" –Expresó Bee.

-¡Hey chicos, se escuchan varios ruidos a lo lejos! –Dijo Bulkhead quien estaba parado en una gran roca.

Los autobots poco a poco van incorporándose y observan la carretera que atravesaba el desierto, como a su vez los vehículos que circulan en ella.

-Por precaución debe escanear un vehículo de éste planeta, recuerden que no queremos despertar sospechas. –Expresó el Prime.

De ésa manera cada uno de los integrantes tomaba una forma vehículo: Bee asumió la forma de un Urbania 500, Bulkhead el de un vehículo todo terreno, Ratchet un vehículo de emergencias acorde a su especialidad y finalmente, Optimus después de haber sido un Freelightner ahora tomaba la apariencia de un tráiler Peterbilt.

-Debemos buscar la forma de comunicarnos con nuestros amigos en Cybertron lo antes posible. –Expresó Optimus.

-Como a su vez, no podemos estar al descubierto. –Indicó Ratchet.

Y como pudieron, los autobots decidieron ingresar al interior de la nave ya que era el único lugar seguro para ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, Bee y Bulkhead (por asignación de Optimus) deciden explorar el lugar y sus alrededores. Los dos debían conservar un cierto "perfil bajo" ya que no debían transformarse ante la población.

De forma sigilosa se fueron mezclando entre los demás vehículos, ambos tenían los cristales oscuros. De manera inconsciente llegaron a la población de Jasper y observaban el _modus vivendi_ de los humanos.

-También en ésta raza son ruidosos. –Expresó Bulkhead.

Lo único que no sabían es que en ese lugar, una persona muy especial se encontraba en una asignación: William Fowler.

Para éste agente le habían encomendado la misión de investigar sobre si eran meteoros u algún satélite derribado lo que había impactado en la zona del desierto. El hombre de tez morena y cabello negro se encontraba en la ciudad y le llamó la atención dos vehículos con cristales polarizados. Su temor era que se trataran de algún grupo terrorista.

Fowler decide abordar su vehículo y de forma sigilosa empieza a seguirlos. Bulkhead y Bee no se habían percatado de ello hasta que deciden tomar la carretera del desierto. Los dos mecanismos perciben la presencia de ellos.

-Veamos si pueden escapar de mí. –Expresó el agente con un cierto desafío.

Sin embargo observa que unos aviones empezaban a sobrevolar de forma baja y descienden en una parte que es cubierta de rocas. Fowler desvía su persecución y dirige su vehículo hacia aquella dirección.

Bee y Bulkhead observan que el carro oscuro se desvía y se dirige hacia donde se encontraba la nave y los aviones. Acelerando a fondo, los dos vehículos rebasan al carro oscuro. Ambos vehículos reciben un impulso fuera de lo ordinario y son proyectados en el aire. Fowler ve esto como algo inusual y emprende su marcha.

Cuando el agente logra llegar observa que los aviones destruidos son en realidad son robots de "nueva generación" como a su vez el ver la nave Omega y a los cuatro mecanismos armados. Por instinto decide sacar su arma. Fowler con una mano intenta hacer una llamada hacia sus superiores pero resulta que no había cobertura.

Bee se da cuenta de la presencia de Fowler y éste último decide emprender la huída. El autobot corre rápido y como si fuera un juguete logra detener el carro de Fowler, levantándolo por los aires. Fowler se mueve rápido hacia el asiento del pasajero y abriendo la puerta salta y empieza a correr. Sin embargo Optimus logra sujetarlo con delicadeza.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – Decía el agente con el poco valor que le quedaban - ¡¿Trabajan para los rusos o los iraníes?!

-Lamento la brusquedad de Bumblebee pero nosotros no conocemos a que grupo se están refiriendo. –Expresó Optimus.

Fowler detecta que por la forma en que se comporta el mecanismo, todo indicaba que no eran proyectos gubernamentales.

-¡¿Acaso quieren conquistar la tierra?! –Respondió el agente.

-Necesitamos de su ayuda. –Habló Prime.

Fue de ésa manera en que los autobots y William Fowler establecían contacto. Los jóvenes al igual que cierta femme escuchaban atentamente a lo que Optimus decía.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperamos sus sugerencias y críticas, como a su vez los invito a leer un nuevo fic titulado <strong>_**Transfomers Ignis Ardens**_** que es una secuencia muy distinta al universo Unlimited. Los motivos por el que inicié el proyecto se reflejan en el capítulo uno de éste nuevo fic.**

**Gracias por todo.**


	22. Secretos

_**Capítulo 22: Secretos **_

Como podrán imaginarse, el tener nuevos amigos de "otro planeta" tiene sus ventajas, los tres chicos humanos lograron familiarizarse con los autobots. Sin embargo no faltó que cierto agente pegara el grito en el cielo. Al principio Fowler estaba renuente en que tres "civiles" conocieran en sí a los autobots pero al descubrir las habilidades de Raph en el manejo del portal terrestre y la computadora en general hizo que el agente cambiara de opinión.

Habían transcurrido tres meses en que ambas especies se habían conocido, como a su vez Optimus Prime había decidido asignar "guardianes" para los tres chicos. El Prime tuvo un poco de dificultad al asignar un guardián para Jack y Miko debido a que ambos chicos eran polos opuestos.

En su momento contempló la posibilidad de que Miko tuviera a Arcee como guardián, pero conociendo a su subordinada y con la actitud de la japonesa, probablemente harían de la base Omega Uno un mundo al estilo de la facción de osadía en divergente.

Sin embargo, notó que Miko se sentía mejor en la compañía de Bulkhead aunque sentía una admiración por Arcee por ser tal cuál es y fue así que la femme autobot pasó a ser la guardiana de Jack Darby.

Como era de esperarse, Arcee mostró cierto disgusto que se lo externó a Prime en privado, ya que ella no se consideraba ser la "niñera" de alguien. Quizás éste comentario no era porque a Jack le desagradara, más bien; el haber perdido a dos compañeros le había traumado. Sin embargo Optimus no se arrepintió y le expresó que debía darse de nuevo una oportunidad más.

**Cambios en la base**

Como era de esperarse, los chicos en su mayoría al salir de clases disponían de su tiempo en estar en la base Omega Uno, rara vez acompañaban a los autobots en algunas misiones, aunque en otras llevaban sus libros para realizar tareas y otros hobbies.

En una ocasión, Miko decidió llevar a la base su amplificador junto con una guitarra eléctrica, al parecer la joven disfrutaba tocar música de rock en distintas variantes. Como la mayoría de los bots no habían escuchado música de rock (principalmente el Heavy Metal) al escuchar los requintos y "gritos" de Miko, los autobots (principalmente Bulkhead) pensaban que se trataba de alguna tortura primitiva o el ataque de un scarplet.

Raph y Jack quienes escuchaban la "música" de Miko no pudieron evitar llevarse las manos a los oídos. Miko requinteaba y prolongaba el sonido. Hasta que por fin había terminado de ejecutar la canción.

Bee y Arcee quienes estaban viendo el espectáculo tenían una cara de ¿y qué onda? Ya que si de música se trataba habían escuchado cosas muy distintas.

-¿Y esos sonidos aberrantes tienen nombre? –Expresó Arcee en un tono sarcástico.

-Yo podría llamarle "La ira de Primus" – Dijo Bulkhead en tono gracioso, haciendo que sus compañeros autobots rieran.

-Tranquilos –Dijo en tono ameno la japonesa- Es una balada Heavy Metal y es de mi autoría; y lleva por título: "Mi puño en tu cara".

-Qué nombre tan original. – Dijo Jack en un tono sarcástico y en voz baja.

-Y dime jovencita, ¿qué te inspiró a escribirla? –Preguntó Bulkhead con curiosidad.

Bee decía algo en base a sonidos.

-Dice Bee ¿qué fue lo que te paso para que hayas hecho eso? –Dijo Raf quien traducía.

-Pues verán – Empezó a explicar la japonesa – En mi natal Japón había alguien que siempre me estaba molestando, algo así como Vince pero en versión de luchador de sumo. Sin embargo un día me armé de valor y decidí encararlo por medio de ésta canción y al final le dije: "Si vuelves a molestarme no será mi puño el que tendrás en tu cara, sino mi guitarra con todo y amplificador".

-Pensé que Arcee te había contado su primera vez cuando conoció a Optimus. –Dijo Bulkhead ahogándose de la risa.

Bee no podía aguantar la risa, los humanos empezaban a reírse y Arcee (que no es tan amiga de las bromas) estaba tomando un tono entre rojo colérico y sonrojado.

-Cuéntanos Arcee, ¿por fa? –Expresó Miko.

-Haz de cuenta que tu balada en vez de llamarse "Mi puño en tu cara" bien podría llamarse "tu codo en mi cara". –Dijo la femme entre un tono serio y tímido.

Fue el estallido total de carcajadas, Arcee decide abandonar a sus amigos.

Lo más triste fue que el Prime estaba oculto y había presenciado los comentarios de todos, su rostro estaba más sonrojado que molesto, aunque siempre recordaba aquel incidente con cierta gracia, menos la parte en que la femme le llamó: "Estúpido".

Se acercaba la hora en que los humanos debían regresar a sus hogares y cada guardián hacía lo propio con su respectivo humano.

**El "extraño" comportamiento de Miko**

La joven de Japón había llegado a su casa que se ubicaba en un vecindario "modesto". Se despedía de Bulkhead y rápidamente ingresaba a su casa, cerrando la puerta. Repentinamente un joven de veinticinco años con rasgos orientales recibía a la joven.

-Señorita Miko, estaba preocupado por Usted.

Éste joven era el mismo que había acompañado a Miko en el avión.

-Gracias mi buen amigo Hiroshi, pero sé cuidarme sola. –Expresó en un tono neutro.

Hiroshi Nagano era el "mayordomo" de la familia Nakaddai, y quien a disposición del jefe de la familia habían enviado para que sirviera a la joven. Su apariencia era un chico de un metro setenta, complexión delgada, vestía como un estudiante universitario, utilizaba lentes transparentes.

-Papá exagera demasiado, sé cuidarme sola y no me he metido en problemas.

-Comprenda a su padre señorita Miko, él solo desea lo mejor para usted.

-Hiroshi, entiendo tu situación ya que le debes cierta fidelidad a mi padre, pero lo que él no ha querido entender es que yo soy diferente. No puede pedirme que sea alguien que no soy. –Expresó la joven con cierta ira.

-Ser padre no es fácil, algún día le tocará vivirlo.

-Siempre y cuando no sea con el dueño de "Honda". –Dijo refunfuñando.

El joven Hiroshi había preparado sushi y té para acompañar la cena. El muchacho iba a trasladarse a la cocina.

-Hiroshi, quédate a mi lado a cenar ¿quieres? –Dijo con voz agradable la japonesa.

Aquel muchacho obedece la orden y ambos se sientan a comer en el comedor.

-¿Qué tal estuvieron sus clases señorita Miko? –Expresó el joven con tono respetuoso.

-Hiroshi, quiero pedirte un favor; no me hables de usted, trátame de tú. No estás en la casa de mi padre. Es más de ahora en adelante tú serás mi primo.

-Pero señorita Miko…

-Nada de "señorita" ¿Ok?

-Está bien – Dijo el muchacho en tono resignado- ¿Qué tal tus clases?

-Fue algo muy divertido, nuestros proyectos de ciencias explotaron y se volvió un desastre.

-Pero eso no impidió que pasaras un rato agradable con los chicos Esquivel y Darby.

-Tú lo has dicho. – La joven se interrumpe ya que se había llenado la boca de sushi y tenía la apariencia de un pez globo. – ¿Has buscado alguna universidad para que continúes tus estudios o algún trabajo?

-Con lo estricto que es el señor Nakaddai ni tiempo me da. No falta la llamada diaria en que me pregunta de usted; perdón, digo de ti.

-Papá debe acostumbrase, además le demostraré que él se equivoca. A partir de mañana buscarás un empleo de medio tiempo o una universidad para estudiar, el dinero es lo de menos. Además el tener un perfil promedio te libra de las extorsiones, aunque no del bullying.

-Eres muy noble Miko. Pero ¿por qué no has mostrado esa faceta con tus amigos?

-Porque quiero conocerlos tal y como son, yo sé que puedo causar mucho alboroto pero he notado en estos meses, que ellos me han aceptado como soy.

**-**Deberías invitar a tus amigos a cenar a la casa. –Dijo el muchacho animadamente.

-_Arigato_ – Respondió la joven gentilmente.

Ambos jóvenes terminaban de cenar y compartían una pequeña velada en el interior de su hogar. Sin embargo, ella no podía comentar ampliamente sobre sus amigos "autobots".

**Como pueden notar Miko tendrá un papel importante, y con respecto a sus preguntas sobre la relación Optimus x Arcee poco a poco se dará.**

**Algunos episodios de transformers no lo abordaré ya que en sí hay partes de la serie que desconozco (o que sin querer queriendo como diría el chavo me ha tocado por coincidir).**

**Cyberkya y Fernanda Warrior Princess tienen fics apegados a la serie muy a su estilo; por cierto, gracias amiga Fer por prestarme parte de tu fic en lo referente a la canción de Miko.**

**No se olviden comentar.**


	23. Cuando el pasado nos alcanza

**Gracias por la espera en actualizar, a continuación les dejo un episodio, en el cuál realizaré algunas variantes. De antemano veremos indicios de algunos emparejamientos como a su vez el retorno de algunos personajes (y enemigos). Espero que sea de su agrado.**

_**Capítulo 23: Cuando el pasado nos alcanza**_

_**Autor P.O.V.**_

En vista de lo ocurrido, los tres humanos continuaban interactuando con el equipo Prime, aunque la joven Miko procuraba tener un "perfil bajo" conforme a lo que se había propuesto para iniciar su vida en occidente. Durante el transcurso de los meses, hubo incidentes que marcaron algunos hechos de la vida del equipo.

El primero por mencionarlo de ésta manera; fue la profanación de la tumba de CliffJumper (ocurrido en Halloween) aspecto un poco aterrador para los humanos, como para la femme del equipo. Arcee tenía fe en que él pudiera recordarla, pero su spark estaba corrompida por una fuerza distinta a la de Megatron. Para ella fue un shock terrible y el líder de los autobots lo sabía.

Aunado a aquello, Breakdown, un viejo enemigo de Bulkhead aparecía en escena haciéndole la vida imposible al mech verde; lo cual generó en Miko cierta preocupación por su guardián. Pareciera que los hechos del pasado persiguieran de nuevo a los miembros del equipo.

Un tercer momento, en el que quizás quedaron un poco revelados los "sentimientos" de la japonesa se debió a las carreras clandestinas. Para entrar a detalle; el bravucón de Vince había retado a Jack a participar en unas carreras de carácter clandestino. Tomando en cuenta la forma en que se expresó el pelirrojo como a su vez la presencia de la líder de las porristas (Sierra) el joven Darby había aceptado.

Arcee estaba consciente de los riesgos que traería, sin embargo, el escuchar la forma de expresarse del pelirrojo, estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Jack a callarle la boca.

Bee, Raph y Miko quiénes estaban presentes le daban consejos a Jack, aunque ésta última (quizás no lo manifestaba de forma obvia) se preocupaba el por qué había aceptado: por impresionar a Sierra (y de paso para evitar que Vince le siguiera haciendo la vida de cuadritos). Miko había notado el cambio de actitud de Jack cuando se trataba de Sierra, ya que en ocasiones llegaba ignorar a Raf o incluso ella misma, con tal de poder conversar con ella; sin embargo trataba de entender que el joven Darby había elegido a alguien "especial".

La carrera que Jack había aceptado consistía en competencia en motocicleta, y una segunda carrera en la cuál Bee entró al relevo. Aunque quizás no se supo quién fue el ganador debido a la intervención de ciertos mecanismos decepticons, esto había generado un cierto parte aguas entre la rivalidad de Jack y Vince.

**Compañeras del mismo dolor**

Sin embargo, el estar en esas situaciones, la joven Nakaddai despejaba su mente disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos y de Bulkhead, ya que en ocasiones realizaban competencias con carros de control remoto; cosa que los autobots también disfrutaban como medio de distracción.

Aunque quizás el problema principal radicaba en poder contar su "secreto". Bulkhead es un mech de corazón noble y quizás por esa debilidad sin querer podría revelar algún indicio. Ratchet por otra parte era demasiado serio, en especial cuando ella se acercaba a curiosear sobre lo que éste mech hacía. Bee por otra parte, es el guardían de Raf, aunque podía notar en él una combinación de un "niño grande".

Por otra parte, Optimus tenía demasiadas responsabilidades y dudaba en su haber si alguna vez se había estado en una posición incómoda. Miko parecía que no tenía esperanza, hasta que una vez, al andar de curiosa por la base; escuchó por el dormitorio de Arcee una especie de conversación; podía distinguir la voz de la femme pero la otra voz no la reconocía, sin embargo, trataban sobre cuestiones de mech.

La japonesa sabía que Arcee era un poco sarcástica y (a pesar de ser joven) la femme algo ocultaba; ya que no era muy de hablar de sus emociones (al igual que Prime). Miko decide tocar al dormitorio de la femme, aunque ella dudaba.

La femme azul ordenaba por medio de un comando de voz que la puerta se abriera. Para Arcee, su sorpresa fue ver que no era Jack quien había ingresado, como a su vez intuía que Miko pudiera meterla en problemas.

-Arcee, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Expresó la japonesa con cierta duda.

La femme percibe que en el tono de su voz había una cierta tristeza, no se trataba de alguna rabieta o alguna especie de complacencia.

-Toma asiento Miko. –Habló con una voz neutra. - ¿pasa algo con Bulkhead?

-No, al contrario, es muy gentil. – Dijo con cierta excusa la japonesa.- Más bien, quería preguntarte algo pero no tiene nada que ver con la historia de cómo conociste a Optimus.

-Como dirían ustedes, ve al punto.

-¿Alguna vez has deseado que te amen por lo que eres y no porque pretendas ser alguien más?

Los ópticos de Arcee se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, al parecer Miko había percibido algo en ella pero en base a su experiencia decidió evadir la pregunta con la siguiente declaración.

-¿Tiene que ver con Jack, o me equivoco?

La japonesa no esperaba una revelación de ese tamaño, Miko intuía que ella sabía algo pero ahora estaba en un aprieto, ya que su revelación estaba en un cincuenta y cincuenta.

-Sé que eres la guardiana de Jack, temo que puedas decirle algo…

-Miko; una cosa es que yo sea la guardiana, pero no por ello le diré lo que tú me confíes.

La japonesa vuelve a recuperar la confianza.

-Mi pregunta se refiere porque tal vez, puedo ser molesta para la mayoría del equipo; pero si conocieran mi historia tal vez me entenderían… además desearía que me amaran por lo que soy, no por aquello que quieren que sea.

Arcee observa que en los ojos de Miko ciertas lágrimas.

-Miko – empieza a hablar con una voz un poco dulce – Sé lo que se siente y lo vivo día tras día. Sabes, antes de pertenecer al equipo Prime había una femme que por derecho le correspondía estar en mi lugar; físicamente tenía en su momento el mismo modo vehículo y me permitió usar sus colores. Sin embargo por respeto a su memoria no he querido volver a mi "antigua" apariencia.

-¿Conozco a ese ser de la que hablas?

-No, debido a que murió en una de las batallas de Cybertron. Comparto la misma idea que tú; si alguien debe amarnos será por lo que uno es. Y las personas que realmente valoren eso valdrán la pena, ya lo verás.

-Es una lástima que Optimus no pueda verte como tú lo deseas.

-Un Prime no puede darse ese lujo Miko. – Esta frase quizás lo decía ya que no deseaba que la japonesa no indagara más de su vida privada.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Tú lo dijiste, alguna vez. Veo que ya estás mucho mejor.

-Descuida Arcee, lo que me confiaste está a salvo.

-Al igual que lo tuyo.

**Explorando en el bosque**

La conversación se interrumpe ya que una alarma había sonado en la base Omega Uno, todo indicaba que una nave espacial se había estrellado en un área boscosa. Optimus no se encontraba en la base, ya que había acompañado a Fowler a una instalación militar.

Arcee toma la decisión de ir a indagar, dejando a Ratchet a cargo de la base, sin embargo Jack Darby decide acompañar a la femme.

Raf decide activar el puente terrestre y los dos exploradores cruzan el umbral de luz.

Jack y Arcee observan la zona del impacto, como a su vez intentan localizar algún indicio de vida.

-El golpe fue demasiado severo, dudo que haya sobrevivientes. –Expresó la femme.

-O quizás ya no estén en la nave, ¡Mira! – Exclamó Jack.

Había una especie de marcas en el suelo.

-Separémonos para abarcar mayor terreno. –Sugirió Jack.

-No me parece una buena idea.

-Tranquila, estaré bien, cualquier problema encenderé una bengala para que la veas.

La femme decide tomar la sugerencia como válida, los dos deciden separarse.

Arcee observaba a su alrededor y notaba que no había ruido de animales propios del lugar. Sus audios alcanzan a percibir un sonido peculiar que le traía ciertos recuerdos.

Repentinamente, la femme siente que ha pisado algo "viscoso" y observa a detalle: una tela de araña estaba en todo su esplendor. Arcee observa que el tamaño de la tela araña no es de una araña terrícola. El semblante cambia por completo y decide moverse rápido por el bosque para encontrar a Jack.

La femme a la nave espacial, tenía sus audios puestos a todo lo que daba, de repente escucha una especie de murmullo. La autobot llevaba activa sus cuchillas y observa a Jack quien había sido atrapado en la telaraña, de inmediato se dispone a liberar al muchacho.

-Arcee –decía el joven un poco asustado. – El mecanismo que me hizo esto era del mismo sexo que tú.

Arcee sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, como a su vez del peligro que corría su compañero humano. Sin pensarlo, la femme pide que abran el puente terrestre para regresarlos a la base. El tono en que lo pedía era una especie entre furia y dolor. Jack no entendía por qué el cambio de actitud de su guardián. Sin pedirle permiso toma a Jack por la fuerza y ambos cruzaban el puente terrestre. Sin embargo, alguien desde las sombras presenciaba lo ocurrido.

-Así que el humano es tu nuevo compañero, querida. – Se escuchó una voz entre las sombras.


	24. La armadura lila

**Por razones laborales estuve desconectada un buen… pero como bien dicen los proverbios: para ganar el pan hay que trabajar. Gracias por la paciencia; les dejo un capítulo de ésta historia; recuerden; de antemano es una variante de transformers prime.**

**En el capítulo anterior les dejé una pista de los emparejamientos, aunque hace falta alguien más, como a su vez la enemiga de Arcee está en la Tierra. Un poco de ambas… disfrute de la lectura.**

_**Capítulo 24: La armadura Lila**_

**Arcee POV**

¿Qué haría Optimus si supiera que Airachnnide está en la Tierra? Esa idea estaba por mi mente, dejándome sin tranquilidad. Afortunadamente Optimus no estaba, pero Jack no pudo evitar decir lo que nos había sucedido; Ratchet notó mi preocupación como a su vez le causaba cierta aflicción: Conoce perfectamente lo que ésa psicópata puede hacer. Mi amigo temía en que hiciera algo malo o que de nuevo la sed de venganza incrementara, realmente no estaba tan errado.

Por otra parte, noté un signo de madurez en Jack, ya que en ese mismo día; tomó una decisión muy fuerte: Decirle la verdad a su madre sobre nuestro origen. A pesar de tener cierta experiencia en batalla, me sentí intranquila, ya que la señora Darby piensa que soy una motocicleta ordinaria que Jack compró con su trabajo.

Mis suposiciones eran válidas, sin embargo cuando Jack me presentó ante su madre observé que me miraba con cierta sorpresa pero a su vez su mirada indicaba cierta serenidad, mi mente no pudo evitar recordar a mi maestra Elita One, ya que, si ella fuese humana sería la versión de ella. La señora June es una persona muy centrada como a su vez logró asimilar con cierta impresión sobre la misión que teníamos en la tierra y la clase de amigos que tenía su hijo. Encontré a una persona madura y sensata.

**June POV**

Jackson es realmente un chico sorprendente, pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría a tener ciertos alcances. Cuando escuché a Arcee sobre lo que Jack había hecho por ellos, como a su vez el cuidado que le proporcionaba, observé en ella que tenía ciertos dotes "maternales". Comprendí que había quedado demasiado traumada en la pérdida de sus compañeros anteriores.

Para ser un mecanismo que tiene cierta edad, no es alguien tan seria o mucho menos con cierto relajo. Aunque ella no me hubiese contado sobre sus sentimientos pude darme cuenta de ellos el primer día en que fui a la base autobot.

Al ver el resto del equipo, noté ciertos aires de familiaridad, ya que en el trabajo conoces a cualquier clase de personas: serias, graciosas, antipáticas… bueno aunque ninguno de ellos fue antipático. Optimus Prime, el líder autobot me dio la bienvenida y notaba en el tono de su voz por qué era el líder, como a su vez conocía a un colega demasiado serio quien ocultaba un lado amable.

Sin embargo, noté que Arcee observaba de forma muy sutil a Optimus, y… cuando uno vive la experiencia del amor te das cuenta de que hay alguien que siempre puede sacarnos una sonrisa con solo al verla.

Conocí a Miko, quien al verla por primera vez me llevé una mala impresión debido a su look y su forma irreverente, pero al observar que ella platicaba con Jack en un tono amigable comprendí todo. Mi hijo es tímido con ciertas personas, pero él había cambiado en ese aspecto: Si Raph comprendía a mi hijo en ciertos aspectos, ahora con la ayuda de Miko y los autobots podría desenvolverse mejor.

Después, llegó el agente Fowler; quizás al inicio me pareció un poco antipático, sin embargo, noté que cuando el agente me vio observé un cierto cambio: Venía dispuesto a mal decir pero quizás no esperaba encontrarme. Cuando él se presentó noté que tartamudeó un poco.

Fue una reacción notoria, Todos quedaron viendo al agente y Jack… pues no pudo contener ciertos celos. Para mí había sido todo una odisea el conocer el mundo en que Jack se había metido… Estaba equivocada.

**Una femme puede ser vanidosa**

En los últimos enfrentamientos con los decepticons, la armadura de Arcee había sufrido algunos golpes y rayones de consideración. Bulkhead había sugerido que la femme no participara en las misiones, cosa que no fue muy bien visto por parte de la susodicha.

Bumblebee (en palabras de Raph) opinaba que si Ratchet era tan listo podría buscar una solución favorable. Optimus por otra parte no emitía respuesta ya que no deseaba herir sensibilidades. Para buena fortuna Ratchet encontró una solución.

La femme entró en la bahía médica y observó que Ratchet trabajaba en una especie de "transformer sustituto", La femme observa que el mecanismo es idéntico a ella, sólo que tenía una característica: Su armadura era color lila.

-¿Y dime que pretendes hacer con "ella"? – Preguntó la femme casi en un tono sarcástico.

-"Ella" será tu nuevo cuerpo mientras arreglo tu armadura. –Contesto el médico.

- Hubiera sido más fácil: cambiar de color de armadura sin necesidad de construir un "cuerpo sustituto".

-Podrás engañar a Bee o a Bulkhead pero conmigo ni lo intentes jovencita. No has atendido tus lesiones y a su vez podré trabajar mejor si aislo tu spark de tu mecanismo original. A parte Optimus no quiere recargas tan prolongadas, ¿ya olvidaste lo que pasó en el ártico?

Arcee recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido con los scraplets, sintió sonrojarse ya que recordar el incidente se le vino a la mente el comportamiento de Optimus.

-Ratchet, hay algo que no me has dicho con respecto a eso, ¿no es así? – cuestionó la femme.

Al parecer el médico había "soltado la sopa" pero decidió evadir el tema. Arcee tendría que desactivarse para que su spark se trasladara en el cuerpo lila.

La femme se siente extraña ya que no tendría su disparador y cuchillas, pero no estaría totalmente indefensa.

-Te ves muy femenina Arcee. –Dijo el médico.

-Ja, ja, ja… - respondió sarcásticamente la femme.

Miko, Jack y Raph se divertían con las carreras de control remoto. Ratchet y Bulkhead empezaban a apostar, como a su vez Optimus (quien era raro de tenerlo como espectador) observaba a todos sin perder de vista un detalle.

Arcee apareció ante aquella escena, no sabía si estaba bien o se sentía incómoda con ese color. Bulkhead y Bee se fueron "literalmente" de espaldas, Jack y Raph notaban ciertos toques femeninos en ella. Optimus, por otra parte; al ver a su segundo al mando le hacía recordar a "Ariel".

La femme no sabía cómo lucía originalmente Elita One en sus inicios, por lo tanto ignoraba que ella sin querer despertaría sentimientos en Prime.

-El color está de lujo, pero no me gustaría que Vince empezara a molestarme por ello. – Dijo Jack con sinceridad.

-Luces como en tus mejores tiempos. – Expresó Bulkhead.

-Si no conociéramos a Arcee diría que no mataba ningún scarplet. – Intervino Raf.

Bee apoyaba en base a sonidos. Raf sabía lo que él decía pero no se animó a traducir, ya que lo que estaba diciendo estaba dirigido hacia Optimus.

Arcee percibe que su líder guardaba silencio aunque tenía una mirada distinta, diera la impresión que la estaba desarmando con la mirada.

-¿Tú elegiste el color de la armadura Optimus? –preguntó la femme.

-Yo… - al parecer al Prime le había sacado de sus pensamientos – Ratchet lo eligió, lo importante es que luces bien.

Todos percibieron que el Prime estaba nervioso, como a su vez éste ocultaba su rostro con una máscara.

-Jack te propongo algo – intervino la japonesa – Mientras el cuerpo de Arcee está en reparación que Bulkhead sea tu guardián y yo utilizaré a Arcee: me encanta como luce.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Expresaron al unísono mecanismos y humanos.

-Lo que oyeron. Total: Aquí el joven le da pena subirse a una motocicleta en lila; yo no le veo algún inconveniente. Aunque siento que el color que tiene Arcee hiere la "masculinidad" de Jack. – Respondió Miko.

-Oye Miko, no exageres. – Increpó Jack. – Pero viéndolo por ese lado, no sé qué opinen los demás.

-¿Qué opinas Bulkhead? –Preguntó Arcee.

-Optimus, decide. –Expresó el mech verde.

-Mientras esté en reparación, optemos por la alternativa de Miko… (Espero no arrepentirme). –Dijo el Prime.

-Si me disculpan chicos, llegó la hora de ir a casa; así que tendremos que irnos Arcee. – Dijo la japonesa muy animada.

-Si no hay otro remedio. – Dijo con un respiro la femme.

Bee activaba el puente terrestre, ambas salieron de la base.

-Ahora puedes decirnos Raph ¿qué fue lo que dijo Bee y que no quisiste traducir? – Dijo Prime.

-Bee te pregunto si… - habló tímidamente el chico de cabello rubio.

-Dilo Raph, queremos saber. – Preguntó Jack.

-Bee te preguntó: ¿Te quedarás ahí parado mirándola o le dirás al fin lo que sientes por ella?

Bumblebee sin esperar respuesta decide transformarse y cruzar el puente terrestre.

Bulkhead no puede evitar reírse al igual que Raph.

-¡Éste chico es incorregible! – Expresó el Prime en un tono de enfado aunque más bien estaba un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué te detiene a decirle lo que sientes Optimus? – Preguntó un Jack dudoso.

-Deja que me recupere de la impresión y te responderé… gracias Raph por no haber traducido la frase en la presencia de Arce… ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos, "abeja"! – Dijo el Prime mientras se alejaba del lugar.

El temor de Optimus de que Arcee y Miko se juntaran se hizo realidad. La "amenaza" lo tenía cerca, aunque en realidad la verdadera amenaza estaba por ser revelada.

**Esperamos sus comentarios.**


	25. El otro lado de Scraplets

**Estamos de vuelta con un capítulo más de ésta historia; aunque en la mayoría de los fics y quienes han escrito Pricee han abordado el episodio de Scraplets desde un antes y un después, su servidora lo abordará desde otra perspectiva; un capítulo muy Pricee (Optimus x Arcee), aunque por favor no desesperen. El verdadero amor lleva tiempo. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

_**Capítulo 25: El otro lado de Scraplets**_

Miko llevaba un casco de motociclista en color lila para que hiciera juego con el color de Arcee, la japonesa estaba muy emocionada, ya que con la femme autobot podría experimentar cierta adrenalina. Arcee deseaba llevar a Miko lo más rápido posible a su casa, pero…

-Oye Arcee, ¿entremos a la ciudad sí? – Expresó con una voz suplicante la japonesa.

-Miko, mi prioridad es dejarte en tu casa. – Respondió de forma neutra la femme.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor. ¡Please! – Expresó repetidamente la japonesa un buen tramo de kilómetros.

-Con tal de que guardes silencio está bien. – Expresó con cierto desagrado, pero al parecer la femme ya había perdido la paciencia.

La motocicleta lila empezaba a rodar a una velocidad lenta, por los alrededores se escuchaban varios sonidos, la femme podía percibirlos: voces de humanos tanto alegres, histéricos, nostálgicos y románticos; como a su vez escuchaba la diferente música del lugar, sin embargo; una melodía hizo que la motocicleta saliera de su curso; todo indicaba que la femme había identificado algo.

Miko observa el cambio drástico que da la femme, pero no dice nada. La motocicleta se detiene delante de una tienda en el cual había una pantalla de plasma quien transmitía videoclips del recuerdo. El videoclip correspondía a una canción de Camilo Sesto titulado "Ángela".

La femme no puede evitar recordar a su creadora como a su vez su sparkday. Miko se sorprende que Arcee conociera esa canción. Si por la femme hubiera sido, ella se transformaba delante de la gente y se pondría a bailar o a cantar la canción.

-Oye Arcee, conozco un lugar tranquilo en donde ambas podemos platicar y a su vez transformarte de forma segura. – Dijo la japonesa con gentileza.

Arcee se extrañó de la propuesta.

-Te tomo la palabra Miko.

La motocicleta cambiaba de dirección como a su vez llegaban a una parte del desierto, había una especie de cueva, lo suficiente para brindar sombra. La femme se transforma y se sienta en el piso.

-Miko, quiero preguntarte algo. – Expresó la femme con delicadeza. - ¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que pasó cuando Optimus y yo regresamos del ártico?

-Creo que somos dos, porque yo también quisiera saber qué fue lo que pasó allá.

Ambas quedan viéndose y empiezan a reírse, ya que no esperaban que una respuesta de ese grado. La femme deseaba saber por qué Ratchet había hecho una alusión al ártico.

_**(Flashback)**_

Como bien saben, Optimus y Arcee habían entrado a una misión en el ártico (aunque ellos ignoraban que dentro de su base había una plaga de Scraplets), Raph quien tenía curiosidad de conocer la nieve le pidió a Optimus que le trajera una bola de nieve.

Arcee había escuchado la petición de Raph, por alguna razón sintió que Optimus debía cumplir con su palabra.

Al llegar al ártico, empezaron a tener dificultades, desde el desplazamiento para caminar en la nieve, como a su vez el clima extremoso. La femme caía de forma constante, sin embargo; sentía que ésta vez era distinto. A diferencia de la vez que estuvieron en los cenotes en la rivera maya, Optimus se comportaba como todo un caballero y ayudaba a su compañera.

-Tranquilo Optimus, me encuentro bien. – Expresó la femme con gentileza.

-No me gustaría que te pasara algo malo. –Expresó de forma tímida el mech.

Arcee queda observando a Optimus por instantes, sin embargo la corriente aire y nieve hace que se pierda el encanto por unos instantes, lo cual obliga a Optimus a utilizar su máscara. Lo único que no sabía el mech es que la femme en una de esas caídas había logrado formar una pequeña bola de nieve lográndola ocultar en la sección de las cuchillas.

-¿Recuerdas el tiempo en que estuvimos en Cybertron?- Preguntó el Prime.

-Como olvidaría eso, si desde un principio llegué a caerte mal, aunque el sentimiento fue mutuo. –Expresó con cierta dificultad.

-Sin embargo, a pesar de no caernos bien, hemos logrado funcionar como equipo.

-Pareciera mentira que dos seres que quizás se odiaban estén en medio del hielo en un lejano planeta platicando tranquilamente.

-Arcee, nunca te agradecí la vez en que te hiciste pasar por Elita One en Cybertron.

Prime no se da cuenta, pero Arcee empieza a tener un gesto de tristeza.

-Yo jamás le agradecí por haberme rescatado de Scarface. Creo que estamos a mano.

Sin embargo, la tormenta de nieve aumenta lo que hace que la femme se desplome. Optimus pasaba por esa situación. Los dos estaban atrapados en medio de la tormenta.

-No imaginé que así terminarían nuestras vidas. – Expresó la femme con tristeza.

-Arcee, eres fuerte no te rindas. – Expresó el Prime con dificultad.

-Ratchet tenía razón al habernos advertido de esto, pero, no te preocupes por mí.

-Eres una femme valiosa Arcee Scorpio.

La femme advirtió un toque especial en la voz de Optimus.

-Fue un honor haber peleado a su lado comandante Prime. – Expresó la femme con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Arcee extiende su mano para sujetar la mano de Optimus. La femme sentía que moriría y quizás pensó que tal vez él lo rechazaría.

El Prime pudo sentir a pesar del frío la mano delicada de la femme quien tocaba su mano. Optimus sujeta la mano de la femme, cubriéndola del frío.

Arcee puede sentir el contacto del Prime en su mano.

-Gracias Primus. – Expresó la femme antes de quedar inconsciente.

Optimus logró expresar algo que la femme no pudo escuchar, pero sin embargo la abertura del puente terrestre hizo que varios scraplets salieran del interior de él, se acercaban peligrosamente hacia donde estaba él y Arcee, pero el frío pudo más y congeló a aquellos seres. Bumblebee y Bulkhead se acercaron rápidamente para apoyar a sus amigos, Optimus aún tenía fuerzas pero Arcee estaba inconsciente.

El puente terrestre se cerraba.

Mientras tanto en la base, Jack, Raph y Miko observaban con cierta tristeza de ver a Optimus y Arcee casi muertos, aunque la preocupación de Jack radicaba en su guardiana ya que estaba inconsciente.

Optimus lograba dar los por menores. Raph no había dicho nada sobre lo que había pedido ya que comprendía en que la situación del ártico por poco le costaba la vida a sus amigos. Sin embargo, La femme en una especie de delirio alcanza a percibir que Raph está triste y sin activar sus ópticos y por instinto, la femme emite sonido.

-Raph, esto es para ti. – Expresó la femme, mientras que de su cuchilla sacaba una bola de nieve.

Optimus había visto aquella escena, al igual que todos.

Raph se acerca con cierto temor y toma la nieve entre sus manos.

-Arcee, no importaba eso… - Expresó el pequeño del cabello rubio.

-Raph, Optimus me lo dio a guardar pensando en ti… un Prime siempre cumple sus palabras.

La femme volvió a quedar inconsciente. Un ambiente de tristeza se apoderó del lugar como a su vez el joven Raph miraba con cierto agradecimiento a la femme y al mech.

Ratchet se dedicaba a cuidar a Arcee para restablecerla, Optimus permanecía acostado en la otra cama. Lograba recuperar su energía aunque su mirada la enfocaba en la femme.

-Ratchet, ¿se pondrá bien Arcee? – Preguntó con dificultad Prime.

-Ella es fuerte, ya verás que pronto estará bien.

El médico observa que Prime emite una mirada triste.

-Quiero imaginar que la bola de nieve no se lo trajiste tú ¿verdad? – Dijo Ratchet en un tono amable.

-No amigo, a duras penas podíamos avanzar; fue algo horrible como a su vez hermoso.

-¿No comprendo?

-Percibí en Arcee un lado sensible, ella siente algo…

-Lo ha sentido desde que usted se reveló ante ella como Orión Pax. Y al parecer Arcee hizo lo posible para que tú no quedarás en mal con Raph.

-Entonces, ¿conoces el significado de lo que Arcee dio a entender?

-Sí, ella desea que Optimus Prime cumpla con sus promesas, cuando conversamos ella se expresa de ti de la siguiente forma: "Quizás Orión Pax no pueda estar en el momento correcto o pueda fallar, pero Optimus Prime siempre cumplirá sus promesas".

-Ratchet, intuyo que sabes algo más.

Un ruido se escuchó cerca de la bahía médica y dejaron de conversar los dos mechs.

**(Fin del flashback)**

-Después de eso, ya no pude seguir escuchando el resto de la conversación, por poco y me descubren, pero si me fijé que Optimus cuidó de ti mientas estabas inconsciente, tenía una mirada de alguien quien se preocupa por las personas que ama. – Respondió la japonesa.

-Ahora comprendo el silencio de Ratchet. –Emitió la femme con un suspiro. – Te agradezco en que me hayas dicho esto Miko. Eres una buena amiga. Creo que debo llevarte a casa.

La japonesa y la motocicleta lila iniciaban el recorrido hacia el hogar de Miko Nakaddai, ambas sentían que habían formado un vínculo único.

**Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias… como a su vez muy pronto se dará a conocer el especial de navidad; en donde se darán algunas pistas sobre lo que sucederá con la saga como a su vez se integran los personajes de la serie TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED (Ocs), pero sean pacientes. Gracias por todo.**


	26. Entre el amor y el deber

**Gracias a todos por su paciencia, de nuevo procuramos actualizar las historias; en esta ocasión corresponde a ésta historia. Decidí incluir algunas variantes de género. Así que disfruten de la lectura. **

_**Capítulo 26: Entre el amor y el deber**_

**Optimus P.O.V**

Durante el transcurso del tiempo, el equipo enfrentó diversidad de problemas, el más claro que tuvimos fue durante una lucha interna entre los decepticons: Starscream se apropió de cierto tipo de tecnología que le permitió crear clones de sí mismo. Al parecer da el indicio que el seeker ambiciona por tener el puesto de Megatron.

Como a su vez un nuevo enemigo se alió con un viejo conocido: Silas y Airachnnide trabajaron juntos para herir al equipo: Con la ayuda de Fowler logramos rescatar a June, lo cual generó algo que quizás había pasado inadvertido. El amigo humano demostró tener sentimientos hacia ella, cosa que a todos nos impactó en cierto grado.

Sin embargo, el daño no quedó ahí: Arcee fue capturada, logrando escapar de las manos de Silas… cuando ella llegó a la base contó lo sucedido; notaba el dominio en sus emociones como a su vez la impotencia de saber que su enemiga mortal estaba detrás de todo.

Ella no fue capaz de decirme que Airachnnide estaba en la tierra, Arcee conocía perfectamente mi dolor, quizás por ello decidió guardarlo y evitar a que yo entrara en acción. Mientras me dirigía hacia mi dormitorio, alcancé a percibir que Arcee no estaba bien, ella lloraba en voz baja. Escuchaba el golpear de sus puños en la pared.

Noté en ella que el miedo y el trauma se apoderarían de nuevo de su ser; quizás hice algo que no debí hacer, pero no iba a permitir que el dolor del pasado consumiera la spark de Arcee.

**Frente a frente**

La reparación del cuerpo de Arcee se dio de forma rápida, aunque la femme ahora tenía disponible un nuevo color para cambiar de apariencia. Sin embargo durante el tiempo en que Arcee pasó con Miko, por sus audios percibía que mantenía comunicación con Hiroshi como a su vez escuchaba las conversaciones que sostenía por vía web cam con un hombre de Japón.

La femme intuía que Miko ocultaba algo más y que por alguna razón era el motivo de conflictos entre el hombre y ella.

Pero retomando el asunto que Prime describía con anterioridad, Arcee se sentía destrozada, ya que Airachnnide había atacado hacia las personas que ella amaba; una de ellas era June, ya que la madurez de la humana le ayudaba a tomar ciertas decisiones y además, era la madre de Jack.

-¿Por qué otra vez?- decía para ella misma mientras golpeaba las paredes - ¿Por qué otra vez? Los decepticons me han arrebatado las personas que amo, pero no sé si pueda continuar.

La femme azul cromado tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

"¿En verdad podré proteger a Optimus?" – se cuestionaba a si misma mientras seguía golpeándose.

Repentinamente la puerta se abre, Optimus Prime observa la actitud de su subordinada y decide intervenir, logrando capturar las manos de la femme, evitando que siguiera golpeando la pared. Prime detecta que de los puños de ella emana energon.

-Arcee, por favor, no te sientas mal. – Expresó Optimus con una voz gentil sin perder la autoridad como Prime.

-Comandante Prime – Expresó la femme – sabe de antemano que no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ello. Por mi culpa Elita One está muerta al igual que Tailgate, Por mi culpa M.E.C.H. logró capturar a la madre de Jack… ¿Cómo puede decirme que deje de sentir eso?

Optimus estaba en shock cuando ella mencionó a Elita One y de la culpa que llevaba.

-No es tu culpa Arcee Scorpio. – Dijo el Prime mientras acercaba a la femme a su pecho.

Como si fuera una sparkling, la femme rompe en llanto.

Arcee difícilmente demostraría debilidad alguna, sin embargo; al estar cerca de Prime en situaciones difíciles, ella mostraba el lado sensible y dulce que poseía desde en sus inicios. Sus audios perciben que el latir de la spark de Optimus de una u otra forma se sincronizaba con sus latidos.

-En ocasiones, no soy capaz de llevar tanto dolor, no quiero perder a las personas y mecanismos que amo. Ese ha sido parte de mis miedos Optimus. – Dijo la femme en voz baja.

-No debes sentir miedo, es por ello que todos nos protegemos como una familia. Nadie está solo en esto.

Optimus observa a la femme, un sentimiento puede notarse en él. Algo le indicaba que debía protegerla. El sentir la cabeza de la femme cerca de su spark le producía un efecto agradable. Sin embargo el mech con uno de sus dedos ejerce presión en la parte trasera del cuello de la femme, haciendo que ella entrara en recarga.

Prime decide dejar el cuerpo de la femme en la hyper cama, su vista no se despegaba de ella. Sus dedos acariciaban la mejilla de Arcee. Sin embargo, Prime estaba tentado en besar a la femme, sin embargo, sus principios morales impiden que realice la acción.

-¿Por qué cuando ella está vulnerable puedo estar cerca? – Expresó el Prime en voz baja.

**La misión de Sudamérica**

Bumblebee y Raf disfrutaban de una carrera de carros a control remoto, al parecer no estaban Miko, Jack y Bulkhead.

"_Quisiera que hubiera más acción, estoy aburrido"_ – Murmuró Bee.

-Lo sé amigo y te entiendo, además me gustaría vivir la experiencia de acompañarte en alguna misión. Sería divertido.

"_Me preocupa Arcee, ya que su enemiga está en la Tierra y no me gusta verla triste"_

_-_¿Acaso Arcee era distinta?

"_Desde su apariencia y su forma de ser, pero el dolor la marcó demasiado"._

Optimus deseaba integrarse a la conversación cuando una alarma sonó. Raf despliega la pantalla y muestra la situación.

-Al parecer los cons están en un punto de Sudamérica, están en la región del Amazonas. – Habló el chico del cabello rubio.

"Ratchet estaba trabajando en un proyecto para nosotros y no sé si Arcee está disponible"

-Me temo que Arcee está exhausta y necesita recargar. – Expresó Prime.

"¿Cómo sabes que Arcee está exahusta? ¿Acaso tú y ella hicieron ciertas cosas?" Inquirió Bee.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas Bee? – preguntó Raf.

-Bee no exageres. – Habló Prime de forma titubeante. – Raf será mejor que dejes una nota porque me llevaré a ambos al Amazonas.

-¡Genial! – Expresó Raf.

-Espero no arrepentirme por esto. – Expresó Prime para sí mismo.

De forma rápida Bee, Optimus y Raf partieron hacia Sudamérica. Los autobots observaron que difícilmente sus formas vehículos les sería de utilidad, por tal razón decide transformarse en su modo robot. Un fuerte ruido provenía y al parecer todo indicaba que los cons habían encontrado energon en el subsuelo del Amazonas. Lo que llamó la atención es que Megatron encabezaba la misión.

-Como hay industrias que están acabando con la selva amazónica para los cons fue fácil llegar e introducirse. – Dijo Raf.

"Entonces será mejor alejarlos de éste lugar" – Mencionó Bee.

-La selva es espesa y podemos sacar ventaja, así que Raf permanece oculto; Bee y yo avanzaremos. – Expresó Prime.

El pequeño Rafael observaba de lejos la situación, repentinamente se escucha el intercambio de disparos, pero al parecer el joven estaba maravillado con lo que veía:

-El amazonas es impresionante, tiene una mayor cantidad de árboles y bellezas exóticas. – Rafael hablaba como si estuviera con Jack y Miko, mientras que los disparos se veían por los aires. – Es hermoso ver las guacamayas en vuelo (siempre y cuando no sean ahuyentadas por los disparos), como a su vez hay muchos reptiles: ¡Qué bella rana!, Mejor no me acerco porque puede ser venenosa.

-¡Hasta cuando dejarás de intervenir Optimus! – Se escuchó el grito de Megatron.

-¡Entiéndelo Megatron, no permitiremos que te adueñes de la tierra! – Expresó Optimus Prime.

-Por otra parte se supone que este lugar es el de las anacondas, pero veo que no me he encontrado con una – seguía Rafael hablando – Creo que dentro de unos tres minutos van a terminar el enfrentamiento. Mientras tanto sigamos con el recorrido por el Amazonas.

Tal como lo había predicho Raf, el enfrentamiento había terminado, sin embargo Optimus y Bee decidieron reparar el daño que Megatron había hecho al ecosistema, como a su vez tomando algunos suministros de energon.

"¿Dónde está Rafael?" preguntó Bee, armando frases de diferentes frecuencias de radio.

-Creo que no debes preocuparte amigo, al parecer Raf está disfrutando de esta misión. – Dijo Optimus.

"Pero está agarrando un animal peligroso" –Expresó Bee.

-Está con una boa, es inofensiva pero de todas formas debemos estar al pendiente. –Exclamó Prime.

"Optimus, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Prime sabía que Bee es curioso por naturaleza. Optimus asiente con la cabeza.

Bee decide transformarse en su modo vehículo y por medio de la radio empieza a armar diferentes frases:

"_No dejes ir al amor verdadero, podrías arrepentirte después"_

-Bee eso no sonó como pregunta. – Inquirió Prime

"_Lo sé, pero puedes darle un nuevo sentido a tu vida, es cierto que eres un Prime pero eso no te impidió sentir amor."_

Repentinamente Bee cambia la frase y empieza a reproducir una canción de Roberto Carlos:

"_Este amor que tú me has dado, un amor que no esperaba, es aquel que yo soñé, va creciendo como el fuego, la verdad es que a tu lado es hermoso dar amor; en un mundo tan ingrato sólo tu amada amante, lo das todo por amor"._

-No creí que a Bee le gustara las canciones del Recuerdo, ¿acaso me perdí de algo? – Dijo Raph mientras llevaba una boa de buen tamaño.

Optimus tenía la mirada perdida y no supo que responder aunque en el fondo sabía Bumblebee no se equivocaba al respecto; deseaba llegar a la base para aclarar sus ideas, sin embargo; en el fondo contemplaba el amazonas como a su vez disfrutaba de la compañía de Bee y de Raf.

**Esperamos sus comentarios, la continuación de ésta historia se encuentra en el fic El lado Oculto de Arcee, (que consta de tres capítulos) ya que fue la primer historia que publiqué y desde ahí se han venido derivando las historias de Transformers Unlimited, Crónicas de Cybertron y De La Tierra a Cybertron. **

**Gracias por su paciencia, sugiero la lectura del fic debido a que el próximo capítulo tomará elementos del fic.**


End file.
